


Online Smiles

by LittleRain0048



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Josei, LadyNoir - Freeform, MMORPGs, Marichat, Multi, Online Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Couple, Romance, Roommates, ladrien, recuentos de la vida
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2019-11-17 13:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 46,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18099488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRain0048/pseuds/LittleRain0048
Summary: ¿Qué hace que un hombre se enamore de una mujer a primera vista? ¿La apariencia? ¿Riqueza? NO, cuando el príncipe del campus, Adrien Agreste, vio por primera vez a Marinette, lo que lo hizo enamorarse no fue su belleza; ¡sino su destreza para jugar! Marinette Dupain Cheng, acaba de terminar su relación con su esposo virtual cuando Chat Noir, el jugador masculino no.1 uno le pide matrimonio.





	1. Introducción

**Author's Note:**

> (Basado en la novela china "A slight Smile is very Charming" y su drama "Love o2o")  
> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece ni la novela y la serie de Love o2o.

**Introducción**

¿Qué es lo que hace que un hombre se enamore de una mujer a primera vista? ¿La apariencia? ¿Riqueza? NO, cuando el príncipe del campus y experto en juegos online, Adrien Agreste, vio por primera vez a Marinette, lo que lo hizo enamorarse no fue su extraordinaria belleza; ¡sino la destreza que tenía al jugar!!!

Marinette Dupain Cheng, experta en video-juegos y estudiante universitaria acaba de terminar su relación con su esposo virtual CenturyWarrior, cuando ChatNoir, el jugador masculino número uno, le propone ser su esposa virtual.

 

* * *

Edades:

  * Adrien (23)
  * Marinette (22)
  * El resto de edades se mencionarán a lo largo de la historia.



 


	2. Pedido de divorcio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No es posible, el Internet de los dormitorios demoró una semana en ser arreglado, solo siete días, ¿pero él ya perdió el interés?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, al igual que Love o2o y su novela.

[CenturyWarrior] “Ladybug, ven a la ‘Isla de los no amados’ y divorciémonos.”

En el momento en que Ladybug se conecta, ve el mensaje privado de su “esposo” en línea, CenturyWarrior. Ladybug se queda estupefacta. No es posible, el internet de los dormitorios demoró una semana en ser arreglado, solo siete días, ¿pero él ya perdió el interés?

Después de un rato Ladybug le contesta: “¿Por qué?”

[CenturyWarrior] Ladybug de verdad lo siento. Por favor no preguntes porqué. Te daré un ítem divino como compensación.

¿Incluso le ofrece una compensación? Ladybug no está segura de lo que ocurre. ”Está bien.”

El matrimonio en los juegos no suele ser real.  Ella se casó con CenturyWarrior para completar algunas misiones en las que solo parejas tienen permitido participar,  esa es una de las razones por las que varios jugadores solteros del gremio se casaron. CenturyWarrior le había mandado un mensaje preguntándole si quería casarse con él, y ella aceptó sin pensarlo mucho. Han estado casados ya por medio año y a pesar de que Ladybug nunca haya sido cariñosa o demostrado mucho afecto, ambos fueron altamente compatibles. Después de pelear al lado del otro por mucho tiempo, se fortalecieron más en el sentido de compañeros. Después de todo es un juego…

[Ladybug] Estoy en camino.

El avatar de Ladybug se monta en su caballo y se dirige a la ‘Isla de los no amados’. Ladybug  ocupa un avatar femenino que viste un atuendo rojo con adornos dorados.

Este juego online, “Miraculous Voyage”, es el último juego en línea de artes marciales en venta en el mercado. No hay nada fuera de lo común en este juego aparte de sus hermosos paisajes e ilustraciones y su larga lista de tipos de avatares disponibles: 18 avatares diferentes para chicos y chicas, y accesorios nuevos cada actualización. Usualmente la heroína roja es menos escogida, no por su apariencia, sino por el arma que porta: un sable casi del mismo tamaño que el avatar.  A comparación de la elegante flauta de fuego del avatar naranja, los abanicos de nieve del avatar blanco o las pequeñas dagas de esmeralda del avatar verde; el sable no es un arma al que se le suele asociar a la belleza femenina, por lo que muchas chicas no suelen elegirlo. A Ladybug le pareció un arma poderosa y que iba con su imagen.

Al llegar a la ‘Isla de los no amados’, los dos beben una copa del ‘Agua de los no amados’ y el sistema del juego anuncia: “El amor entre Ladybug y CenturyWarrior ha terminado y ahora se han divorciado. Los dos ya no tienen lazos juntos y se despiden para buscar una nueva alma gemela.”

[CenturyWarrior] _Envio de item divino._ **Aceptar** o **Cancelar**

[Ladybug] **Cancelar**

[Ladybug] :)

[Ladybug] No es necesario.

[Ladybug] Solo nos unimos por las misiones, no es necesario una compensación.

[Ladybug] _Ladybug se ha desconectado._

En la tarde del día siguiente Ladybug se vuelve a conectar después de almorzar. CookieTikki, una chica del gremio cercana a ella, también se encuentra conectada y le empieza a preguntar sobre Century.

[CookieTikki] Ladybug!

[CookieTikki] ¿Es cierto que tú y Century se divorciaron?

[CookieTikki] Escuché que se va a casar con StormyWeather hoy a las 8:00 pm!

[Ladybug] ……

[CookieTikki] De verdad los dos se divorciaron?

[Ladybug] Sip.

[CookieTikki] oohh

[CookieTikki] es una pena.

[CookieTikki] CenturyWarrior es un buen chico. Nunca pensé que caería en la tentación de la belleza.

[CookieTikki] Pero StormyWeather sí es muy bonita.

Tikki obviamente no está hablando del avatar, sino en vida real. Unos meses atrás, la compañía del juego programó un evento en la página oficial que consistía en una votación online entre jugadores en la vida real, en el que los tres más populares de cada género obtenían armaduras de alto nivel. StormyWeather subió al evento dos fotos y un video corto sobre ella y ganó el primer puesto con una gran cantidad de votos; esta cantidad sorprendió a todos en el servidor en el que Ladybug se encontraba jugando. Después del evento, StormyWeather se convirtió en el objetivo de muchos jugadores del servidor.

Su ex-esposo ahora se iba a casar con otra chica en menos de un día. A pesar de que la relación entre ambos era más parecida a un par de compañeros, Ladybug aún no podía dejar de sentirse algo decaída. En la vida real, se golpea la cabeza con una de sus manos (acto que siempre hace al sentirse frustrada) y empieza a gritar, “¿¡Cómo puedes ser así!? ¡¿Cómo puedes elegir belleza solo por la apariencia y no por el interior?!”

Es obvio que Ladybug no gritó en el juego, sino en su cuarto en los dormitorios de la universidad, así que la dueña de la cama de arriba inmediatamente lanzó un par de almohadas hacia ella.

“¡Marinette Dupain Cheng! ¿Cómo una belleza como tu puede gritar tal cosa? ¿Qué sería el resto?”

Es verdad. Marinette es bella; una chica muy hermosa. Pero existen un muchos tipos de chicas bonitas; algunas son elegantes, otras inteligentes, dulces, gentiles… Y hay otras como Marinette, que son algo torpes (algo porque Marinette siente que ha mejorado con los años), aunque a ella también puede considerarse del tipo inteligente.

Ojos grandes azules, labios color rosa, un cuerpo bien proporcionado con las curvas necesarias; incluso si Marinette usara el uniforme más feo, nadie negaría el hecho de que es hermosa.

De repente, Marinette se vuelve a acordar de lo ocurrido en el juego y continúa golpeándose la cabeza. Mientras tanto en el juego, CookieTikki le sigue contando el chisme. Al parecer StormyWeather quería casarse con alguien de la ‘Lista de líderes’ (Ranking de los mejores jugadores dividido entre hombres y mujeres). También se le había visto tomar algunas misiones con CenturyWarrior en las últimas semanas.

Justo como ella había pensado, en el tiempo en el que no se conectó, Century tuvo sus salidas con Stormy. Marinette simplemente le contestó a Tikki con un emoticón de una cara cansada.

[CookieTikki] Aunque no puedes echarle toda la culpa a Century, Bug.

[CookieTikki] En realidad…

[Ladybug] ?

[Ladybug] ¿Qué cosa?

Marinette dejo de golpearse la cabeza para responder y tomar algo de agua mientras escribía con una mano.

[CookieTikki] en realidad…

[Cookie Tikki] eres tan buena jugando

[Cookie Tikki] y eres la primera en la ‘lista de líderes’ femenina

[CookieTikki] y no sueles pedir ítems a los chicos ni subes fotos en el foro…

[CookieTikki] así que muchos de los jugadores piensan que eres travesti!

“Pffffft” el agua en la boca de Marinette terminó salpicada en la pantalla.


	3. ¿Secuestrar al novio?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ayuda a Ladybug a secuestrar al novio! ¡Ayuda a Ladybug a secuestrar al novio! ¡Ayuda a Ladybug a secuestrar al novio! ¿Qué pasó?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, al igual que Love o2o y su novela.

“¡¿Solo por eso creen que son un chico?! Muchos jugadores prefieren permanecer en incógnito, ¿Por qué se meten en la vida de los demás?” Marinette volvió a gritar, esta vez revolviéndose el pelo con las manos.

“¡Marinette! Si sigues gritando así la miss Mendeleiv nos va a votar de los dormitorios.” La misma chica de hace unos minutos le volvió a reprochar lanzándole otra almohada.

“¡Uah!” Marinette gritó al sentir el impacto de la almohada. “¡Alya!, ¿De dónde has sacado tantas almohadas?”

Alya solo rodó los ojos y continuó mirando su teléfono.

 

* * *

 

 

Cinco minutos para las ocho.

La heroína roja desciende con gracia en el Puente Vermillion en la Ciudad de la Segunda Estrella. Por este puente siempre pasan los carruajes matrimoniales antes de la ceremonia.

Casarse en “Miraculous Voyage” puede ser muy caro o muy simple. Al principio, cuando Century y Ladybug se casaron, la boda fue realmente simple debido a que no contaban con mucho dinero. Lo único que hicieron fue ir al santuario de Amore, diosa del amor y matrimonio, y recitaron sus votos. Además, los dos se casaron para cumplir las misiones del juego por lo que no necesitaban una celebración.

A comparación de aquel día, la boda de CenturyWarrior y StormyWeather es, sin duda alguna, lujosa.

Compraron cientos de fuegos artificiales, músicos con instrumentos de todo tipo, para despejar el camino, ocho personas en traje para desfilar por las calles y un completo restaurante de primera categoría reservado para la recepción de la boda. También corre el rumor de que a todos en la recepción de la boda se les enviará un sobre rojo de 888 Dimas (dinero usado en el juego) como regalo de bodas.

En el chat público hay varias discusiones de la boda. Después de  todo StormyWeather tiene una reputación y el nombre de CenturyWarrior tampoco es poco conocido. Se dice que hasta jugadores de otros servidores también están viendo la boda con otras cuentas creadas para este servidor.

En el Puente Vermillion Ladybug sigue parada sin expresión alguna. El carruaje matrimonial se va acercando y cree que debe empezar a moverse a un costado.

“¡NOOOOOOO!!!”Antes de que Marinette pudiera mover al avatar, escucha el grito por atrás suyo. Al voltear sorprendida por el ruido, se encuentra con Chloé parada en la mesita en medio de la habitación. Atrás de ella se encuentra Rose con un rollo de revista en sus manos y la misma expresión de terror en su rostro.

“¡CUCARACHA! ¡Hay una cucar- NOOOOO!!!” Chloé y Rose gritaban y aferraban fuertemente entre las dos mientras miraban al bicho moverse en el suelo. “¡No te le quedes mirando, haz algo!!!” Marinette que no se había movido de su sitio, se paró a tratar de atrapar al insecto con la ayuda de Alya, pero la cucaracha se movía rápido ocasionando más gritos por parte de las dos rubias paradas en la mesa.

Mientras tanto en el juego, el avatar de Ladybug seguía parada en el puente y la nueva pareja se encontraba más cerca. Otros jugadores en el área la notaron y el chat público empezó a llenarse de comentarios sobre la ex-esposa.

 

[Segunda Estrella] [FlowerRain]: ¿Todos ven eso? ¡Veo a la ex-esposa de CenturyWarrior en el Puente Vermillion!

[Segunda Estrella] [OdioAtodos]: Lo veo, yo lo veo!.

[Segunda Estrella] [DeseosDePrimavera]: Lo veo, creo que su figura se ve muy triste. * suspiro *

[Segunda Estrella] [OhHaHa]: ¡WTF! Como sabes eso?

[Segunda Estrella] [◎ups ◎]: Yo la vi antes. Estoy parado justo al lado de ella. ¡Guauu! ¡Habrá un poco de emoción para ver hoy! Creo que va a secuestrar al novio.

[Segunda Estrella] [MiAmorStormy]: ¡¡Ayuden a Ladybug a secuestrar al novio!!! ¡Devuélveme a mi StormyWeather!

[Segunda Estrella] [TeConLeche]: ¡Ayuden a Ladybug a secuestrar al novio! No se la merece, ¡StormyWeather es mía!

[Segunda Estrella] [OhHaHa]:…

 

Despues de eso, los defensores de la justicia comenzaron a escribir.

 

[Segunda Estrella] [May]: A pesar de que StormyWeather es una belleza, todavía tengo que decir que ella está haciendo esto mal, robar el marido de otra persona y presumir así. ¿No le tiene miedo al castigo de los dioses?

[Segunda Estrella] [ThunderboltCall]: Eso es correcto, Ladybug es una persona realmente buena y justa.

[Segunda Estrella] [MiAmorStormy]: Mira a Ladybug, esta con el corazón roto hasta el punto de no poder decir nada.

[Segunda Estrella] [BlueBerry589]: una mujer hermosa sobre una mujer leal... *suspiro*

[Segunda Estrella] [DescaradaStormyWeather203]: Oye, oye, ¿por qué alardea tanto? Por supuesto, ella necesita presentarse después de robar el marido de otra persona. StormyWeather es una descarada.

[Segunda Estrella] [DescaradaStormyWeather203]: descarada

[Segunda Estrella] [DescaradaStormyWeather203]: descarada

[Segunda Estrella] [DescaradaStormyWeather203]: descarada

[Segunda Estrella] [DescaradaStormyWeather203]: descarada

[Segunda Estrella] [DescaradaStormyWeather203]: descarada

[ **Sistema** ]: _El usuario_ [DescaradaStormyWeather203] _ha sido bloqueado por crear spam._

 

No es la primera vez que este usuario ha querido ocasionar problemas con StormyWeather, al parecer por un tema de envidia. Su usuario ha sido bloqueado varias veces por causar problemas, pero parece que se crea distintas cuentas con el mismo nombre y le cambia los números al final. Las amigas de Stormy ya no soportan al usuario y no suelen quedarse calladas.

 

[Segunda Estrella] [RainyWeather]: ¡Quién es la descarada! ¡Cállate! Además, quien dice que la leal es la otra mujer. ¡No creas todo! ¿Estás lo suficientemente calificado decir que nuestra Stormy no es suficientemente buena?

[Segunda Estrella] [TropicalWeather]: ¿Quién quiere robar el novio? Sólo ven e inténtalo. No pienses que aunque estés primera en la tabla de clasificación de chicas seas tan increíble. Todo nuestro clan WeatherForce está aquí. ¡Quiero ver que venga y lo intente!

[Segunda Estrella] [kkk]: las mujeres que encuentran en el top en la tabla de clasificación deben ser ballenas varadas, CenturyWarrior ha tomado la decisión correcta.

 

A medida que el chat continúa explotando, todos los jugadores corren hacia el Puente Vermillion.

Cuando Marinette se deshace al fin de la cucaracha, se dirige hacia su computadora, y esta es la escena que ve: alrededor de a la heroína en rojo, un tumulto de gente. Pero no se le acercaban por completo, dejando un círculo alrededor de la heroína, permitiendo que Ladybug permaneciera allí sola. Una figura desolada de pie en el medio de la conmoción.

Y luego hay frases continuas que se emiten desde arriba de las cabezas de quienes rodean el área. El más frecuente es “¡Ayuda a Ladybug a secuestrar al novio! ¡Ayuda a Ladybug a secuestrar al novio! ¡Ayuda a Ladybug a secuestrar al novio! ¡Ayuda a Ladybug a secuestrar al novio!

Marinette está en trance.

Ella acaba de entrar al juego, se paró en el puente y luego fue a perseguir una cucaracha. Ni siquiera tomó más de cinco minutos. ¿Qué pasó?

Así es, uno puede robar el novio o la novia en el juego. Para eso, primero debes pagar un costo enorme al sistema. En segundo lugar, tienes que ganar tres batallas PK consecutivas. Y luego la persona que está siendo secuestrada debe “aceptar” el secuestro... Si la otra persona no da su consentimiento, el robo del novio o la novia se considera una pérdida. Por lo tanto, aparte de los que han caído completamente en el abismo del amor, solo un suicida intentaría robar al novio o la novia.

¿Qué hizo ella para permitir que otros malinterpreten que va a secuestrar al novio?

Marinette mira a su alrededor sin decir nada pensando en sí misma, si ella se apresura en salir ahora mismo del juego, ¿esta multitud de personas creerá que se fue rápidamente porque tiene el corazón roto?

Mientras Marinette está pensando en salir corriendo o no, ella hace clic en las casillas de sus amigos que siguen apareciendo. Ellos también le están preguntando qué está pasando. Marinette no responde a una sola, cerrando todos los chats. Dentro de su gremio también hay discusión continua. La mayoría de los hombres apoyan a Century, las mujeres apoyan a Ladybug. Incluso hay algunas personas que intentan convencer a Ladybug de que no lo tome demasiado en serio. Son del mismo gremio y no deberían dividirse por esto.

 

En este momento, un chat de amigos aparece de nuevo. Marinette lo abre, es de CenturyWarrior. Por su tono grosero, probablemente también está un poco enojado. "¿Qué está pasando, no dijiste que estábamos bien ayer? Además, también te ofrecí una compensación. Tú eres la que no lo quiso”.

Marinette sigue pensando en una escapada. Ella le escribe de regreso, "Hey, yo solo vine a ver..."

Un poco lejos de la conmoción, se  encuentra un avatar de bajo de un árbol observando la escena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ayuda a Ladybug a secuestrar al novio! Marinette se encuentra en una crisis ~~~ Hasta aquí llega este capítulo. Actualizare al menos una vez a la semana y la historia se encuentra en FanFiction y en AO3, español e inglés. ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Una propuesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ChatNoir]: Qué opina sobre la celebración de la boda?
> 
> [Ladybug]: ...es una gran boda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, al igual que Love o2o y su novela.

Ladybug no le encuentra una salida a este problema. Huir no es muy heroico, pero quedarse parada allí  la hace ver como una bandida. En ese momento, Ladybug toma una decisión rápida. Se recoge la ropa y se sienta en un costado del puente.

Después, Ladybug anuncia al resto de los jugadores la apertura de una "Tienda de medicamentos", todos los jugadores a su alrededor no pueden evitar dejar de escribir. Ladybug rápidamente grita: "Miren, echen un vistazo, medicina recién hecha por un curandero de alto nivel, ¡ahora con 50% de descuento!"

Una vez que sale esta frase, todos los jugadores que originalmente esperaban ver el secuestro, se acercan rápidamente a Ladybug y comienzan a pedir las medicinas. La medicina de alto nivel se difícil de conseguir. La primera forma de hacerlo es mediante los curanderos más avanzados, aunque estos suelen ayudar solo a los de su gremio; la otra manera, la forma más lenta, sería  recolectar los materiales al ganar en combates con jefes de calabozos (algo como jefes en cada nivel) de alto rango. Así que conseguir estos ítems en descuentos es casi imposible.

Con el grupo de gente pegada a un costado, el carruaje matrimonial cruza rápidamente el Puente Vermillion. Unos minutos después, desaparece a lo lejos.

Al mismo tiempo, la medicina de Ladybug también se vende en un instante. Al anunciar que ya no queda más en venta, los jugadores se empiezan a dispersar uno tras otro. El animado Puente Vermillion, al que pocas personas acuden a menos que haya una boda, recupera nuevamente su soledad. La heroína se levanta y estaba a punto de irse cuando un jugador le manda una solicitud de chat: “Miss Ladybug”.

Ladybug se voltea a ver al jugador.

El avatar está parado debajo del árbol de sauce plantado a un lado del extremo del puente. La ligera brisa mueve ligeramente las hojas de sauce. El hombre que se encuentra debajo del árbol lleva una túnica negra y sostiene una vara larga plateada. La manga de su túnica flota en el viento, como si estuviera libre y sin restricciones.

Los ojos de Ladybug se quedan hipnotizados.

Por supuesto, no está hipnotizada porque el hombre de negro desprende una fuerte aura. A pesar de eso, esta figura en negro es frecuente en el juego. Después de ver muchos de ellos, uno se vuelve insensible a eso.

No es por la apariencia, es debido al nombre del hombre: ChatNoir.

El jugador masculino número uno en el servidor, ChatNoir.

A comparación de ella, que adquirió su posición en la lista recientemente, ChatNoir se encuentra en el top desde los principios del juego. Es por esto que muchos jugadores no suelen encontrarse con él, solo los más altos en la lista. La cabeza de Marinette se llena de ideas: “¡Es ChatNoir!, ¡Un ídolo en el juego!, ¡Un hombre rico!”

A pesar de su emoción, Marinette mueve a su avatar lentamente hacia el otro jugador y acepta el chat privado, agregándolo a su lista de amigos.

 

[Ladybug]: Es un honor conocerlo finalmente, Mr. ChatNoir.

[Ladybug]: podría saber para que me llama?

 

ChatNoir le devuelve el saludo antes de contestar.

 

[ChatNoir]: Qué opina sobre la celebración de la boda?

 

Marinette, al no esperar esa pregunta, se queda pensando. ¿Acaso él también vino por los rumores?

* * *

Adrien Agreste es el hijo de Gabriel Agreste, director y profesor de arquitectura de la Universidad A en  la capital; y de Emilie Agreste, profesora de historia en la misma universidad. Conocido como el ídolo del campus, Adrien es un genio en su último año que pertenece a la facultad de computación. Una larga lista de confesiones por parte de las chicas, una cara realmente atractiva, un buen físico, las mejores notas, notable en los deportes, hasta una pequeña compañía creada por sí mismo; Adrien Agreste es  el chico más popular de la universidad.

A pesar de todo esto, siempre  rechaza las invitaciones de las chicas e incluso se conoce que nunca ha tenido una novia, lo que lo hace ver más deseable.

“¡Adrien!” Él se voltea y ve a su tío llamándolo. “Qué bueno que pudiste venir, hace tiempo que no te veo.” Ambos se encuentran en un ciber-café del cual su tío es propietario. Adrien le saluda de vuelta con una sonrisa y ambos se dirigen a una de las habitaciones privadas de ajedrez. Una vez sentados, cada uno al lado contrario de la mesa, empiezan a jugar mientras comparten algunas conversaciones.

“Cada vez estás más alto, ¡ya debes estar midiendo más de un metro ochenta!” su tío le habla emocionado.

“La verdad es que si han pasado varios años… es bueno volverlo a ver, tío.”

“Aish, ¿qué es con ese tono tan formal?” su tío se ríe un poco “ya sé, si me ganas en esta partida te doy un regalo.”

Adrien levanta una ceja por un instante, pero luego sonríe de forma traviesa. “Entonces espero que sea un buen regalo.”

Unos minutos después, Adrien mueve su última pieza y da por fin al juego. “Jaque mate.”

Su tío se ríe y acepta su derrota. “Ya me había olvidado lo bueno que eras. Acompáñame a la salida para darte mi obsequio.” Los dos salen de la habitación cuando su tío vuelve a hablarle. “Este es mi regalo” dice abriendo sus brazos “voy a abrir otro local más cerca de los colegios y sé que estás buscando una oficina para tu nueva compañía.”

Adrien mira alrededor todas las personas en las computadoras con los audífonos puestos, es un espacio amplio en una zona cercana a la universidad; sin embargo, Adrien niega con la cabeza.

“Gracias por todo, pero prefiero crear  todo desde cero; además, ya encontré un lugar para la compañía.” Adrien le responde cortésmente.

Su tío sigue sonriendo pone su mano sobre el hombro de su sobrino. “Tus padres deben estar tan orgullosos, ya sabes que si necesitas algo me puedes decir.” Después de eso, uno de los empleados se le acerca y su tío le pide que lo espere un momento.

Adrien vuelve a mirar a su alrededor cuando ve que una de las computadoras tiene abierto el juego “Miraculous Voyage”. Después de eso, Adrien no puede quitar la vista, no de la pantalla, si no de las manos que se mueven en el teclado. Adrien observa maravillado como los dedos de la persona que juega se mueven rápidamente con una precisión exacta. Cuando vuelve a ver la pantalla el avatar de la heroína ya ha terminado el combate y recibe su recompensa. Adrien que se encuentra detrás no puede ver el rostro de la chica y se fija en el nombre de su personaje.

‘Ladybug’. Obviamente ha escuchado de ella, la jugadora en el top de la lista femenina.

La chica cierra la sesión de su cuenta y se dirige a pagar la cuenta. Con eso Adrien alcanza a ver el perfil de la chica y siente en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos que la ha visto antes. En eso su tío llega y ve a la chica salir del café.

Al día siguiente, Adrien se conecta en Miraculous Voyage y decide buscar a la heroína de rojo. Justo en ese momento uno de sus compañeros le escribe por el chat.

[Plagg&Cheese]: Chat!

[Plagg&Cheese]: escuchaste los rumores? CenturyWarrior y StormyWeather se van a casar en unos minutos!!!

[ChatNoir]: quienes?

[Plagg&Cheese]: eso te pasa por nunca leer el foro.

[Plagg&Cheese]: El ex-esposo de Ladybug y esa chica que quedo primera en la lista de popularidad.

[Plagg&Cheese]: se comportan como si fuera la boda del año!

¿Ex-esposo? Eso quiere decir que se encuentra sin compromisos, ¡la suerte que tiene! Adrien mueve a ChatNoir hacia la Ciudad de las Dos  Estrellas y se para debajo de un árbol para buscar a Ladybug, quien es probable que venga. Unos minutos más tarde, ve el avatar de la chica descender en el Puente Vermillion. El solo la observa y se da cuenta que el avatar no se ha movido en unos cinco minutos, ¿Tendrá algún problema? Cuando la gente de alrededor empieza a asumir que va a secuestrar al novio y ella no se mueve en absoluto se da cuenta de que es posible que al otro lado de la pantalla, la chica no se haya dado cuenta de la situación. Cuando el avatar por fin se mueve, lo que hace es sentarse a un costado y abre un puesto de medicina en oferta. El solo se queda sorprendido en que tan rápido se ocupó de la multitud, la cual se esparcía de poco a poco.

A Adrien solo le falta cumplir su parte.

Cuando Ladybug se para el rápidamente le llama y le manda una solicitud de amistad. La heroína de rojo, felizmente, la acepta y se acerca a él.

* * *

[ChatNoir]: Qué opina sobre la celebración de la boda?

[Ladybug]: ...es una gran boda.

 

Ambos se quedan en silencio por un momento.

 

[ChatNoir]: ¿entonces te gustaría tener una boda aún más grande?

[Ladybug]: ¿?

[ChatNoir]: Cásate conmigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW Adrien sí que sabe lo que quiere :) Si se han dado cuenta, en la historia van a aparecer muchos extras en el juego, por lo que necesito varios… Si a alguno de ustedes se tienen algunas ideas para los nombres ¡escríbanlas en los comentarios! También puedo hacer aparecer a sus usuarios. ¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Belleza del campus, belleza del departamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette que no le toma mucha importancia solo se encoge los hombros.
> 
> “Mari, ¿al menos sabes quién es?"
> 
> “¿Debería saberlo?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, al igual que Love o2o y su novela.

Marinette se queda un rato viendo la pantalla. ¿La computadora se habrá malogrado por el agua salpicada? Tal vez leyó mal o tal vez quiso decir otra cosa... Pero el "cásate conmigo" es un poco difícil de confundir.

 

[Ladybug]: Mr. Noir... ¿Le han hackeado la cuenta?  
[ChatNoir]: ...  
[ChatNoir]: Ha visto el último anuncio sobre la competencia de parejas?

 

¿Competencia de parejas? Ha pasado un tiempo desde que participó en una. "Voy a revisar la página oficial del juego" Ladybug le contesta y abre la página en una ventana nueva. Lo primero que ve al entrar es "COMPETENCIA PK DE PAREJAS" en letras grandes.  
Marinette lee rápidamente la información del evento y antes de terminar ya se ha dado cuenta de que trata. En resumen, es una serie de batallas en parejas del cual los tres primeros de cada servidor obtendrán una recompensa, y la pareja que gane entre los servidores se llevará en precio mayor. Quedar entre los tres primeros del servidor tiene una recompensa de ítems, pero el precio mayor es una cantidad exuberante de Dimas. Marinette de solo leerlo se le forman corazones en los ojos y empieza a babear.

 

[Ladybug]: me buscabas para esta competencia?  
[ChatNoir]: Mhmm  
[Ladybug]: por qué a mí?  
[ChatNoir]: eres la jugadora que está en el top de la lista femenina, y con una gran diferencia de la segunda.

 

...Bueno. Eso tiene sentido. Pero aun así se siente un poco conmovida. ChatNoir es un jugador muy fuerte, por algo se encuentra primero entre los chicos. Aparte, cuenta con una gran cantidad de armas y mascotas espirituales en niveles realmente altos. Si ella se une a él, la probabilidad de ganar la competencia es de más del cincuenta por ciento. Sin embargo, la primera vez que se casó fue para cumplir misiones de parejas en el gremio, ¿estará bien que esta vez se case para la competencia?  
Pero si lo piensa bien, si no lo hace por misiones o competencias, ¿Entonces por qué se casa uno con desconocidos en el juego?

 

[Ladybug]: está bien!  
[Ladybug]: vamos a casarnos.

 

Ladybug empieza a caminar hacia el templo de Amore cuando ChatNoir la detiene.

 

[ChatNoir]: espere  
[Ladybug]: que cosa?

 

¿Habrá sido muy directa? Marinette descarta esos pensamientos cuando ve la respuesta.

 

[ChatNoir]: Necesito hacer algunos preparativos.

[ChatNoir]: En tres días a las ocho en punto.

[Ladybug]: Preparar qué?

[ChatNoir]: la  ceremonia de la boda.

 

¿Una ceremonia? ¿ChatNoir quiere hacer todo el ritual para la boda?

 

[Ladybug]: solo la inscripción en el templo es suficiente.

[Ladybug]: nos casamos por la competencia, ¿no es suficiente con una pequeña boda?

[ChatNoir]: ¿Cómo la boda de ChatNoir va a ser  tan simple?

[Ladybug]: …

* * *

 

“Marinette…”

Marinette levanta la vista de sus tareas y ve a Rose que se encuentra apretando sus labios en una línea recta y los dedos de sus manos parecen no poder  dejar en paz su falda.

“¿Estás bien?” Marinette le pregunta al ver lo nerviosa que se ve.

Rose asiente con la cabeza y le vuelve a hablar. “Es sobre tu computadora…  creo que ya no prende.”

A Marinette se le abren aún más los ojos y dirige su mirada hacia donde está su computadora, en la mesa del centro de la habitación de las cuatro chicas. Cuando Marinette se acerca a la computadora y trata de prender la computadora, efectivamente, no  prende. “¿Que sucedió? Ayer funcionaba perfectamente…”

Rose le vuelve a hablar con un tono nervioso: “Hoy en la mañana… Chloé y yo intentamos cocinar fideos cuando-“

“¿Tu y Chloé estaban cocinando?” Alya, que se había quedado viendo a sus dos amigas desde lo alto de su cama, pregunto con una cara de confusión. Marinette también había levantado una ceja, ¿ellas dos cocinando? Lo único que sabía cocinar Rose era el frosting (glaseado) que se le pone encima a los cupcakes y Chloé solo se acercaba a la cocina para sacar y guardar el maquillaje que metía a la refrigeradora en el verano.

“¡Dije que estábamos intentando!”  Rose gritó avergonzada. “La cosa es que cuando tratamos de sacar los fideos de la olla, Chloé se quemó con el agua caliente y sus gritos me hicieron derramar el agua en la mesa…”

Mientras Marinette escuchaba la historia, empezó a abrir la parte trasera de la computadora para ver el tamaño del daño. “¿Está muy mal? Te prometo que después de mis clases la llevo al técnico. Chloé también debe estar terminando sus clases…”

“No creo que sea necesario” Marinette le sonrió para que se calme un poco. “Se hicieron unos daños leves, pero no es nada que no pueda arreglar. Solo tengo que comprar unos repuestos en la tienda frente a la universidad e intercambiarlos con los que se han quemado.” Rose que no había entendido bien simplemente se le quedó mirando, Marinette en cambio se rio un poco. “Lo que quiero decir es que no es necesario que lo lleves al técnico. Justo me iba a tomar un descanso, por lo que puedo ir a comprar los repuestos y arreglar yo sola la computadora. Solo concéntrate en llegar a tiempo a tu clase, que te quedan unos cinco minutos.”

Al oír esto, la ojiazul de pelo rubio corto abre los ojos como platos, coge rápidamente su mochila y sale corriendo de la habitación. “¡Gracias por avisar!!!”

“¿Quieres que te lleve?” Alya le pregunto mientras se bajaba de su cama. “Yo también necesito comprar un USB en la tienda del frente.”

Las dos chicas salieron de los dormitorios y se montaron en la moto de la morena. Mientras cruzaban el campus, Alya aprovechó que  nadie les podía escuchar para interrogar a la peliazul.

“¿Ahora me vas a decir porque tienes tanta prisa en arreglar la computadora?”

“¿Prisa? Soy una estudiante de cómputo, no puedo estar un día sin la computadora. Además, soy muy responsable y me preocupo por mis tareas.” Marinette le contesto en broma. “A parte, es mucho más barato hacerlo yo misma.”

“Si claro… estamos en la misma facultad, obviamente se eso.” Su amiga rodo los ojos “Pero Rose y Chloé lo pagarían, y el técnico se demora solo un par de días, ni que fuera tanto.  ¿A caso la necesitas este fin de semana?”

“… Puede ser que tenga una cita en el juego...”

“Ohhh… Puede ser que sea con tu esposo CenturyWarrior?”

“¿Cómo es que sabes eso?”

“…”

“¡Me espiaste otra vez!”

“¡Claro que no! Dejaste la computadora prendida hace un par de semanas y vi abierto el chat. Solo leí su estatus de ‘esposo’ y que te preguntaba si podías enviarle una foto tuya… que por cierto, ¿la mandaste?”

“¡Claro que no!” Marinette le contesto de la misma forma. “Me gusta que el juego tenga cierto anonimato, no es necesario conocer los rostros de los jugadores. Además, la relación entre los dos fue debido a las misiones en pareja y terminamos un par de días atrás.”

 “Ahhh… por eso nunca recomiendo las relaciones en línea.”

“Lo dices tú porque ya tienes novio.”

“Lo diría incluso si no tuviera uno.” Alya dijo con un leve sonrojo en su rostro el cual, aunque Marinette se encuentre atrás de ella, lo detecta. “¿Entonces con quien te vas a reunir?”

Antes de que pudiera  contestar, llegaron a la entrada del campus y notaron que un grupo de chicas rodeando el panel de anuncios. Sin poder aguantar la curiosidad, Alya paró la moto y se acercó al panel. Marinette se quedó esperando debido a la cantidad de chicas. Cuando su amiga regresa, la toma de las manos con una sonrisa.

“¡Mari! Esto te va a gustar.” Después bajo un poco su tono. “El partido masculino de básquet entre ciencias y letras es mañana, y parece que Adrien Agreste va a participar.”

Adrien Agreste. Al escuchar su nombre Marinette se ve más interesada en el tema. A pesar que se encuentran en la misma facultad,  los dos no han cruzado caminos o interactuado de alguna forma. Entre las principales razones seria que él no suele quedarse en los dormitorios ya que tiene un departamento cerca; y que Adrien es un año mayor que ella. Siendo el chico más popular del campus, es normal que las chicas se emocionen al tener la oportunidad de poder verlo en ropa deportiva. Marinette tiene que admitirlo, Adrien es realmente guapo; sin embargo, esa no es la principal razón por la cual le atrae. Adrien también es el mejor estudiante de la facultad y a ella le fascina ver sus trabajos en las exposiciones. Un hombre guapo e inteligente, incluso con su propia empresa, ¿alguien puede ser tan perfecto? Lo único seria que es también conocido por ser algo frio y nunca antes haber tenido novia… lo que ocasiona algunos rumores, pero ¿quién es ella para criticarlo? A ella le llamaron travesti por no querer subir una foto…

“¿Qué dices? ¿Compramos boletos para las cuatro? Aunque apoyemos a los de ciencias podemos ver a los chicos guapos de letras también…” Alya le dice con una sonrisa traviesa.

“¿Pero tú no tienes novio?”

“Sip. Pero también tengo ojos para apreciar lo que veo.”

Marinette vuelve a rodar los ojos y acepta. “Está bien, pero hazlo después, vamos primero a comprar los repuestos.”

Las dos reanudan su camino y unos minutos después llegan a la tienda. Sin tener que buscar mucho, encuentran todo lo que necesitan y se acercan a la caja para pagar. Antes de ellas hay dos chicas que parecen estar comprando una batería de computadora. El dueño de la tienda les ensena unos tres tipos y les recomienda la más pequeña, que a pesar de su tamaño, es la más cara. Marinette al ver el dilema de las chicas decide ayudarles y les recomienda la batería de precio medio, que es compatible con más maquinas. La chica que parecía que era la que lo necesitaba, que tenía el pelo castaño largo y ojos verdes, estaba a punto de contestarle cuando la otra, la chica de pelo negro y ojos ámbar, le susurra algo al oído. La ojiverde le agradece su ayuda, pero opina que el dueño le recomienda lo mejor y que si el producto esta caro es porque debe ganar dinero. ¿Qué lógica es esa? Alya se controló para no gritarles y que no las voten de la tienda.

“¿Qué se creen? Solo por tener dinero no significa que nos puedan ver con desprecio.” Alya salió de la tienda echando humo. “Estamos en cómputo por algo.”

Marinette que no le toma mucha importancia solo se encoge los hombros.

“Mari, ¿al menos sabes quién es?”

“¿Debería saberlo?”

“¡Es Lila Rossi! La coronada ‘belleza del campus’. Te apuesto que la foto que subió al concurso fue totalmente retocada, sino tu no habrías quedado segunda. Su amiga es Colette Dumont”

“Concurso que por cierto, yo no me inscribí.” Marinette le lanza una mirada.

“¿Otra vez con eso? ¡Te prometo que no fui yo!”

“…”

* * *

 

“Entonces ella era Marinette Dupain Cheng?” Lila le pregunta a Colette cuando se encuentran más alejadas de la tienda. “No parecía una mala chica…”

“Ja ja, ella es la que te quiere quitar el puesto de ‘belleza del campus’, solo porque la consideran la ‘belleza del departamento de computo’ debe pensar que Adrien la elegirá a ella.” Colette describe a Marinette con un tono de asco. “No puedes fiarte de ella.”

“Tienes razón… las apariencias engañan."

* * *

 

“¡Adivinen quien tiene una cita!” Kim entro a la habitación emocionado para encontrarse a otros tres sin reacción alguna. “¿No dicen nada?”

“Bro, yo ya tengo novia” El moreno en una de las camas de arriba le contesta.

“Cállate Nino, tú y tu novia imaginaria. Pensé que los cinco estaban aquí, pero al menos los de computo están.” Kim suelta  un suspiro. “Para mañana de seguro a que no estoy soltero.”

El chico de mechas turquesas deja escapar una pequeña risa. “Eso dices siempre.”

“Al menos yo tengo una cita, no como tú, Luka.”

“Al menos yo no estoy desesperado por una.”

“Ok, ok, ¿con quién vas a salir entonces?” Nino interrumpe la pequeña discusión.

“Créelo o no, Lila Rossi me pidió que nos reuniéramos en la sala C de computo. Parece que se le ha malogrado la computadora.”

“¿Lila Rossi? ¿La belleza del campus? ¿Por qué ella te lo pediría a ti?” Nino es el que se ríe esta vez “¿Y desde cuando a ti te interesa Lila?”

“No me interesa Lila, lo que me interesa son sus amigas. Ella me dijo que también trajera a Adrien, así que se la dejo a él.”

Luka comienza a fastidiarlo de nuevo. “¿Por qué? ¿Porque no puedes competir con él?” Kim le lanza una almohada.

“Claro que no, solo siento pena por él. Esta soltero y nunca ha tenido novia, además de los rumores, de los cuales no es que esté en contra, pero no creo que sea su caso.”

Adrien se había quedado en silencio o, mas bien, ignorándolos con su libro. “No gracias.”

Nino se giró a verlo “¿De verdad? Lila no está mal…”

“Mañana me voy a casar en Miraculous Voyage. Kim, puedes salir con ella si quieres”

“…”

“¿¡TE VAS A CASAR!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Disculpen con la demora! Mi computadora está fallando y me demoro un poco en cargar las páginas. Ya introduje a otros personajes, pero hay más. En el capítulo anterior les pedí recomendaciones para los extra, muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron (FF y AO3), los pondré más adelante. Pero creo que algunos se confundieron… ya tengo organizado a la mayoría de personajes en la historia, lo que necesito son nombres para poner en los chats públicos en el juego. Pueden seguir recomendando y siempre, ¡Gracias por leer!


	6. ¡Cuñada!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, ¿el partido era hoy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, al igual que Love o2o y la novela.

**¡Cuñada!**

En los tres días antes de la boda Marinette conoció al grupo de ChatNoir, ya que por alguna razón, estar comprometidos los convierte en ¿familia? La verdad que ella no entiende mucho la lógica de los amigos de ChatNoir; sin embargo, no son tan malos como suenan. Todos ellos incluso se encuentran entre los mejores de la lista masculina. Plagg&Cheese no se encontraba en el momento, pero prometió presentarse en la boda.

 

[TheSilencer]: Wow, una nueva persona.

[DJCarapace]: "Chat, ¿quién es esta chica?"

[ChatNoir]: Mi prometida.

 

Lo dice con tanta naturalidad. Ladybug se queda sin hablar por un momento, y luego escribe una cara sonriente: "Hola, todos ^ _ ^"

 

[TheSilencer]: es real!

[DJCarapace]: Wow, ¡nueva cuñada!

[DarkCupid]: hahhh, el soltero de por vida se va a casar…

 

Todos comenzaron a hablar a la vez, burlándose de ellos y felicitándolos. De repente, uno de ellos dice: "El ID (nombre) de la cuñada es un poco familiar".

 

[TheSilencer]: Ahora que lo dices, yo también lo creo.

[TheSilencer]: ¿Está la cuñada en la tabla de clasificación femenina?

[DarkCupid]: Ahora recuerdo.

[DarkCupid]¿No es Ladybug, la ex-esposa de CenturyWarrior?

 

La celebración inmediatamente se tranquiliza y el ambiente se vuelve un poco extraño. Justo cuando Marinette está a punto de decir que se van a casar debido a la competencia de parejas, ella ve a ChatNoir, que simplemente escribe una línea: "Mmm, tu cuñada se casó con la persona equivocada antes. No la discriminen."

Marinette casi se ahoga con las papas que comía en ese momento.

Desde entonces, Marinette es consciente de una cosa: cuando luchas contra monstruos o haces competencias junto a ChatNoir, nunca, NUNCA, comas bocadillos o bebas agua. De lo contrario, tan pronto como él diga algo asombroso o embarazoso, te empezarás a ahogar con la comida o tu computadora será rociada de agua.

Matar jefes y completar misiones con este grupo de personas es realmente agradable. En primer lugar, todos se llevan bien unos con otros. En segundo lugar, su eficiencia es realmente alta. Antes, cuando Ladybug y la gente de su gremio se juntaban en grupos, tardaban mucho tiempo en matar al jefe. Ahora, en poco tiempo el jefe es derrotado. Hablando de esto, ChatNoir necesita ser mencionado. Su especialidad es la pelea musical (la vara que porta se puede transformar en el instrumento escogido, en este caso en un teclado). La profesión de músico en "Miraculous Voyage" es un poco incómoda. Son aquellos que pueden hacer un poco de todo, pero no son expertos en nada. En pocas palabras, puede cortar, puede realizar ataques de AoE (Área de efecto, también conocido como objetivo múltiple), puede ayudar a los ataques y puede curarse. Pero sus ataques no son tan buenos como un Espadachín, sus asistencias y curaciones no son tan buenos como los personajes de apoyo especializados. Honestamente, son débiles y de poco valor.

Pero con ChatNoir, es diferente.

La capacidad de curación de ChatNoir no es inferior en comparación con un curandero especializado. Y tiene una gran velocidad y precisión en su APM (acciones por minuto), ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo tiene una necesidad de preocuparse, ni tienen que cuidarlo. Una vez, cuando el jefe con el que estaban luchando estaba a punto de morir, ChatNoir, que había estado jugando en la posición de curandero, de repente sacó una espada negra de la mitad de tamaño de su teclado y perforó al jefe con un golpe fatal. Encima de la cabeza del jefe aparecieron enormes palabras rojas, y luego, con un fuerte golpe, cayó al suelo.

La espada dentro del teclado es la única habilidad de ataque del Músico. Ladybug lo había visto muchas veces antes, pero nunca antes lo había visto hacer tanto daño. Era casi tan poderoso como el de ella. Ladybug estaba tan celosa que fuera de la pantalla se encontraba haciendo pucheros. “Debe ser su equipo, debe haber pagado mucho para elevar el nivel, ¡Sí, eso debe ser!” Marinette se repetía para tratar de convencerse. Un jugador que crea bella música y puede destruir cualquier cosa con su espada…

Con esto como precedente, cuando Ladybug ve a la mascota de ChatNoir por primera vez, ya no puede imaginar qué pensar.

La mascota de ChatNoir es un gatito blanco.

La mascota de Ladybug es un tigre.

Chat, después de observar cuidadosamente a la mascota de Ladybug durante mucho tiempo, dijo: "Después de casarnos, nuestras mascotas también pueden casarse".

Las mascotas que se casan es otra característica de "Miraculous Voyage" que es diferente de otros juegos en línea. Después de que dos jugadores se casen, si sus mascotas son de la misma raza, también pueden casarse y ganar una pequeña habilidad. Se dice que después de que se cumplen ciertas condiciones, incluso pueden producir una descendencia. Sin embargo, no se ven muchas parejas de mascotas, debido a que el número de mascotas hembra es muy reducido.

 

[Ladybug]: "Pero no son la misma raza".

[ChatNoir]: es un tigre pequeño

Así que este gatito también es un tigre…

[Ladybug]: Está bien, está bien, que se casen

[Ladybug]: tu es gatito hembra?

[ChatNoir]: No, macho.

[Ladybug]: …

[Ladybug]: el mío también es macho.

 

Ladybug da un suspiro. Como se esperaba, es difícil para una mascota de espíritu conseguir esposa…

* * *

El día de su boda es un sábado. Por la mañana, Marinette fue a estudiar en la biblioteca, como de costumbre. A pesar de su torpeza, Marinette es una estudiante dedicada, En esta universidad, en este tipo de carrera, cómputo e informática, ¿qué estudiante no es inteligente? Lo único que queda es estudiar constantemente para poder clasificarse entre los mejores.

Después de estudiar hasta las 2 de la tarde, Marinette decide almorzar para después regresar a los dormitorios y jugar un rato. El dormitorio de Marinette es para cuatro personas. Además de Marinette, viven Alya, Chloè y Rose, todas ellas parte del departamento de Ciencias en informática y computación. Además, son cuatro de las ocho mujeres en tercer año del departamento de informática.

"Mari, deja de jugar. Son casi las 5, el partido ya va a comenzar y tenemos que ir rápido para escoger los sitios" dice Alya mientras se cambia la ropa. Oh, ¿el partido era hoy?

Marinette niega con la cabeza mientras mata algunos monstruos, "Chicas, hoy estoy  un poco ocupada".

"Basta, ¿con qué puedes estar ocupada? ¿No es sólo jugar el juego?” Chloè le insiste.

“Vamos, Juleka me dijo que puede ser que venga Adrien".

"¡Oh! ¿De Verdad? ¡¡Adrikins!!”

Los ojos de Marinette también brillan y gira la cabeza.

A pesar de que este es el efecto que quería Rose, cuando ve que sus compañeras de cuarto están emocionadas, tiene que aceptar "Ya no las puedo soportar más. Esta obsesión con chicos guapos…"

“Es cosa de Rose y Chloè que no pueden parar de reírse y sonrojarse cuando ven uno” Alya se defiende. “Me sorprende que tu estés tan tranquila…”

Oh, no la verdad es que aunque no lo parezca, el corazón de Marinette late rápidamente. Es solo que ya tiene 22… Puede controlarse un poco a comparación a cuando tenían 13…

“Voy a ir pero tengo que regresar antes de las ocho.” Las otras tres solo asienten felices con la cabeza.

Llegando a las canchas deportivas, antes de que pudieran entrar, Alya las jala hacia un costado. “Si no entramos rápido los mejores asientos se van a ocupar…” Chloè dijo si entender porque su amiga las había jalado.

“No te preocupes por eso… ya están reservadas.” Las otras tres se miran confundidas. “Quería presentarles a mi novio antes…”

“¡AL FIN!” Rose grita con alegría. Por una de las puertas sale Nino, uno de los amigos cercanos de Adrien en el mismo año que él. Después de unas cuantas presentaciones y varias preguntas, Alya les explica que por ahora están tratando de ocultar su relación debido a la cercanía de Nino y Adrien. Las chicas aprovecharían y tratarían de conocer a Adrien a través de Alya, a pesar de que esta hasta ahora no le ha hablado.

“Me encanta que se estén llevando bien, pero si no nos apuramos el partido va a comenzar.”

“¿Por qué no estas cambiado?” Alya le pregunta a Nino, debido a que el también suele jugar.

“Hoy no puedo, tengo trabajo de la empresa.” Él también es parte de la empresa de Adrien. “De hecho ninguno de nuestro grupo puede hoy.”

“¿Qué? ¿Entonces Adrien no va a jugar?” A Chloè se le baja el ánimo.

“Al parecer el poster solo era para vender entradas… nunca dijeron que él iba a jugar.” Nino les dice tristemente.

A pesar de esto, las chicas entran a las canchas después de despedirse de Nino, para apoyar a los de su departamento (además de la excusa de que hay otros chicos guapos aparte de Adrien). Justo antes de empezar el partido, uno de los jugadores de la división de Letras se le confiesa a Marinette. Ya acostumbrada a esto, acepta si es que les gana a los de Ciencias. El ingenuo acepta y se va feliz. Sus amigas solo se ríen, ¿Hace cuánto que los de Letras les ganan a los de Ciencias? Estaban tan metidas en el juego que cuando ve la hora son diez para las ocho. Genial, ahora tiene diez minutos para correr hasta el otro lado del campus.

Marinette se despide rápidamente de sus amigas y sale corriendo hacia los dormitorios. Cuando finalmente llega a su habitación, abre el juego en su computadora y se dirige a la ciudad de la Segunda Estrella, son unos minutos después de las ocho. Para su suerte ChatNoir parece también que recién se ha conectado.

 

[Ladybug]: perdón por la tardanza.

[ChatNoir]: No te preocupes.

[ChatNoir]: yo también acabo de llegar.

 

Debido a la rapidez con la que había entrado, Ladybug no se había dado cuenta que alrededor del carruaje matrimonial había cientos de jugadores, entre ellos, amigos de su clan y líderes de otros. ¿Esta era la preparación de la boda de la que hablaba?

 

[Ladybug]: Porque hay líderes de altos rangos?

[ChatNoir]: puedes preguntarles.

 

**[Chat Público]**

[Segunda Estrella] [Merlinex]: srta. Ladybug! ¡Felicidades por la boda!

[Segunda Estrella] [Plagg&Cheese]: cuñadita! Es un gusto verla, pensé que este chico moriría solo…

[Segunda Estrella] [CookieTikki]: definitivamente él es el afortunado :)

[Segunda Estrella] [Charmquest]: Les deseo un buen futuro a los dos. ChatNoir me ayudo en varias peleas, ¡no hay forma en que me pierda esta boda!

[Segunda Estrella] [BloomingRose]: ¡Definitivamente esta va a ser la boda del siglo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ya casi es la boda! ¿Se dieron cuenta que usé los nombres que me recomendaron? Gracias a todos y pueden seguir sugiriéndolos para los siguientes capítulos. Debido a mis clases actualizaré los fines de semana a más tardar, pero no voy a abandonar este fic ^w^ ¡Gracias por leer!


	7. La boda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug no puede evitarlo y le pregunta: "¿Qué estamos haciendo?"
> 
> [ChatNoir]: Turismo
> 
> "..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, al igual que Love o2o y la novela.

“Por último, les quiero agradecer a todos los que se encuentran en la conferencia y por haber escuchado nuestro proyecto. ´Lucky Charm Tech´ espera traer más noticias en el futuro.” Es sábado en la tarde y Adrien, vestido en traje, acaba de terminar la pequeña conferencia ante los representantes y algunos directores de grandes compañías de tecnología. Junto a él se encuentran también Nino, Luka y Kim, dando gracias a todos.

´Lucky Charm Tech´ es el nombre de la empresa formada por este grupo de universitarios, que por el momento se encuentran desarrollando un nuevo juego en línea. A pesar de sus edades, la pequeña compañía ha mostrado grandes habilidades en el campo de los videojuegos y su desarrollo; cuando anunciaron la fecha para una conferencia privada varias compañías mostraron interés y aceptaron la invitación.

Cuando la gente empezaba a salir de la sala algunos representantes ofrecieron cartas de su compañía para negociar y hablar sobre el apoyo que estas le podían brindar. Sin duda alguna la conferencia había sido exitosa.

“Joven Agreste, realmente me ha sorprendido.” Massimo Rossi, director de la famosa compañía ´Neo Akuma´, era el último en salir de la sala. “Me encantaría negociar con ustedes, ¡los jóvenes de hoy son el futuro de las siguientes generaciones!” el señor Rossi le entrega su carta de presentación y acuerdan una fecha para reunirse.

“Bro, ¡era el señor Rossi!” Kim susurra emocionado una vez que el director se aleja. “Si ‘Neo Akuma´ nos apoya nuestro proyecto será todo un éxito.”

“Cada vez estamos más cerca de lograrlo.” Nino y Luka asienten igual de emocionados.

Adrien sonríe también. “Claro que lo vamos a lograr, ¿quién es el jefe aquí?” el solo los fastidia con cierto tono narcisista.

“Sí, sí, ¡jefe eres el mejor!” el sarcasmo se puede notar desde lejos.

“Mejor nos apuramos para la boda, ¡nuestro jefe se casa!”

* * *

 

Ladybug se siente extremadamente avergonzada. Probablemente hay cientos de personas en la boda. Con suerte, ChatNoir no quebrará después de entregar recuerdos de boda a todos.

Justo en este momento, Ladybug recibe una solicitud de intercambio de ChatNoir: le ofrece un par de artículos de equipo de ataque. No hay necesidad de revisarlos en detalle; solo por su brillo, ella sabe que todos son ítems de nivel divino. Ladybug pregunta sorprendida: "¿Esto es...?”

ChatNoir dice simplemente: "Regalo de boda".

¿Así se siente salir con un chico rico?

A pesar de esto, Ladybug no se siente bien recibiendo estos equipos costosos. Aunque se convierta en su esposa no le gusta obtener cosas sin su esfuerzo.

 

[Ladybug]: no es necesario

[ChatNoir]: es para que lo uses en la competencia.

 

A ella no le queda de otra que aceptarlo.

 

[Ladybug]: _envío_ _de ítem “Green Amulet” **Aceptar** /Cancelar_

[ChatNoir]: qué es esto?

[Ladybug]: mi regalo de compromiso.

[Ladybug]: sé que no es mucho pero te lo compensaré luego.

[ChatNoir]: Gracias :)

 

Con el intercambio de regalos en el templo de Amore, ambos recitan sus votos y el servidor anuncia a la nueva pareja: “Ladybug y ChatNoir están profundamente enamorados. En el templo de Amore, prometen estar juntos y cuidarse mutuamente para siempre, y nunca separarse.”

Debido al anuncio, no es sorpresa que el chat público explote…

Ladybug se encuentra dentro del carruaje matrimonial guiado por ChatNoir que se encuentra cabalgando un caballo. El lugar reservado para la celebración se encuentra a unos minutos del templo y la gente sigue al carruaje como un desfile. Debido a que ella está sentada, no tiene mucho que hacer, por lo que Marinette saca algunos ejercicios de inglés para practicar mientras el carruaje se dirige a su destino.

El avatar que se encuentra en modo automático solo mueve la cabeza de vez en cuando, como si viera a su alrededor.

Mientras tanto, todos hablan de las dos bodas que sucedieron en los últimos tres días en el chat público; algunos dicen cosas buenas al respecto, mientras que otros critican. Por ejemplo, alguien se burla diciendo que ChatNoir está recogiendo el zapato viejo (mujer suelta) de CenturyWarrior. Ladybug los ignora a todos, pero ella decide recordar el ID de esa persona y le dará una buena paliza cada vez que lo vea de ahora en adelante.

Las cosas empeoran con los siguientes comentarios.

 

**[Chat Público – Segunda Estrella]**

[Segunda Estrella] [Ibiscus]:

"Esposo, ChatNoir vs CenturyWarrior, ChatNoir gana!

¡Esposa, Ladybug vs StormyWeather, StormyWeather gana!

Ceremonia de la boda, se puede saber simplemente por ver la cantidad de fuegos artificiales, ¡ChatNoir, él gana completamente!

[Segunda Estrella] [DJCarapace]: ¿Quién dice que StormyWeather gana? Nuestra cuñada es mucho mejor que Stormy. Si no lo crees, ¡yo te desafío! .

[Segunda Estrella] [DarkCupid]: ¡Desafío desafío desafío desafío desafío desafío desafío desafío!

 

Marinette se ríe de sus locuras. Sin poder concentrarse en sus ejercicios, se queda leyendo el chat.

 

[Segunda Estrella] [Snowflakes93]: He visto a ChatNoir y StormyWeather juntos antes.

[Segunda Estrella] [MissProblem038]: Yo también los he visto. Los he visto luchando contra monstruos juntos. Creo que no fue hace mucho, tal vez la semana pasada.

[Segunda Estrella] [mika397]: Si ese es el caso, ¿podría ser que Ladybug fue descartada por CenturyWarrior, y ChatNoir, fue rechazado por StormyWeather?, ¿por lo que las dos personas tristes se están uniendo?"

[Segunda Estrella] [OdioAtodos]: "Entonces, ¿esto no convierte a ChatNoir y Ladybug en un par de resentidos?"

 

¿ChatNoir y StormyWeather se conocen? ¿Incluso han luchado contra monstruos juntos antes?

Marinette muerde su bolígrafo inconscientemente.

Aunque se van a casar por competencias, si tanto su ex-esposo como su esposo actual han estado en una relación con la misma mujer antes, eso es todo un enredo. A Marinette no le gusta mantener las cosas adentro, así que ella le pregunta a Chat: "¿Tú y StormyWeather se conocen?"

Chat responde "No."

Marinette vacila un poco antes de escribir "Alguien dijo que los vieron a ustedes dos luchando juntos contra un monstruo".

[ChatNoir]: ¿Eso cuenta como conocerse? DarkCupid la agregó al equipo una vez, pero sus habilidades eran horribles, así que la saqué.”

[Ladybug]: ……

 

Aunque no debería... Marinette no puede evitar sentirse bien…

Es hora del banquete de bodas después de recorrer las calles en el carruaje matrimonial durante más de diez minutos. Ladybug todavía siente dolor en su corazón por eso; ella fue con ChatNoir para hacer reservaciones en el restaurante, y fue cuando vio a Chat pagando por el paquete más caro, el regalo que dará a todos los invitados un será un 20% de aumento en sus niveles de combate...

Además, ¿Por qué está permitiendo que tanta gente coma gratis? Ladybug simplemente no lo comprende; ella nunca ha comido gratis en las bodas de otras personas…

Pero no le molesta ni un poco.

* * *

 

El banquete de bodas caro es básicamente un grupo de personas que vienen a comer y se van, otro grupo de personas que van a comer y se van, y luego otro grupo de personas que come y se va… el banquete de bodas termina alrededor de las 9 pm aproximadamente. Ladybug y ChatNoir entran a la casa de ChatNoir mientras sus amigos los despiden.

Cuando Ladybug y Century se casaron, "Miraculous Voyage" aún no tenía la parte de "noche de bodas", esto se agregó recientemente después de la última actualización del sistema.

Mientras la pareja de jugadores permanezca en la habitación del novio durante quince minutos, la noche de bodas se considera completa y su nivel de intimidad aumentará en un N por ciento. Después de eso, la pareja debe volver a jugar una vez al día durante diez minutos, lo que continuará aumentando su nivel de intimidad, pero el porcentaje de aumento no será tan alto como el de la noche de bodas; pero también se incrementará durante los aniversarios anuales (un mes en el juego).

La noche de bodas de "Miraculous Voyage" es muy aburrido; los jugadores no pueden salir de la sala, meditar para aumentar sus poderes internos o hacer medicinas, etc. Solo pueden hacer dos cosas:

Uno, quedarse de pie y charlar.

Dos, siéntate y charlar.

Por lo tanto, muchas personas llaman a la noche de bodas como "puro chatear sin meterse por debajo de la manta…"

En cuanto a la noche de bodas de Ladybug, incluso se ha omitido la opción de conversar porque en el momento en que entran a la habitación, ChatNoir le dice: "Por favor espera, recibí una llamada".

Ladybug no tiene nada que hacer más que caminar en el dormitorio de Chat.

Es la primera vez que Ladybug visita la casa de Chat. Como era de esperar, su casa también está en el nivel de élite; hay varias habitaciones, una sala amplia y un jardín. La casa de Ladybug no es más que una leña en comparación con la suya.

Marinette comienza a enfocarse en sus ejercicios de inglés otra vez por aburrimiento...

* * *

 

Marinette termina la última pregunta, levanta la cabeza para mirar la computadora y descubre que ChatNoir ya ha regresado. El músico de túnica negra se sube a un caballo; comparado con su elegancia desenfrenada de antes, ahora se ve audaz y elegante.

 

[ChatNoir]: ¿me acompañaría, mi querida esposa?

 

Marinette no entiende por qué el corazón se le acelera por un momento. Asintiendo, se sube al caballo con Chat. Empiezan a cabalgar y atraviesan las cuencas de nieve de las Montañas Celestiales, el Lago Blue Bottom del Oeste, el Mar de la Nieve Helada y el Monte Floral… Ladybug se siente cada vez más extraña al respecto. Al principio, ella pensó que ChatNoir quería completar una búsqueda juntos, pero...

Ladybug no puede evitarlo y le pregunta: "¿Qué estamos haciendo?"

 

[ChatNoir]: Turismo

 

“……”

 

No es de extrañar que todos los lugares en los que han estado sean paisajes hermosos. Mientras se sentía sin palabras, algo se le vino a la mente.

 

[Ladybug]: ¿Podría ser esto... nuestra luna de miel?"

 

Se siente avergonzada justo después de decirlo, pero ChatNoir no lo niega. El paisaje cambia una vez más y Chat la lleva a la cima de los bosques nublados. Ver la niebla rodeando las montañas sin límites es un hermoso y divino escenario. Después de mantenerse en silencio por un largo tiempo, Ladybug finalmente le vuelve a hablar: "...ChatNoir, eres realmente considerado".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y es lunes! En la noche… realmente tarde… ¡Perdón a todos los que esperaron el fin de semana! Parece que la historia cobró vida y mi computadora se murió, como era fin de semana no lo pude llevar a arreglar… Pero ya la cambié y espero no atrasarme otra vez! La recomendación de nombres para los extras sigue abierta y agradezco a todos los que comentaron y siguen este fic. Esta boda solo es el comienzo de la historia… ¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Una nueva visión del mundo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Él deja escapar una pequeña risa. “Marinette Dupain Cheng, ¿estás tratando de vengarte?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, al igual que Love o2o y la novela.

“Mari has estado sonriéndole a la pantalla desde hace una hora.” Alya se encuentra alistando sus cosas para las clases de la mañana. Aún no puedo creer que reparaste la computadora el mismo día y lo primero que hiciste fue jugar.”

“No he estado jugando tanto rato… y es porque ya terminé con mis tareas.” Marinette deja escapar un ligero sonrojo.

“Sí claro… no creas que me olvide de tu cita secreta. Si no fuera que tengo en clase en quince…” Alya le dice justo antes de salir del dormitorio. “¿Nos vemos en la cafetería a las 12?”

Marinette solo asiente con un pequeño “sí” mientras empieza a alistarse para sus clases también.

Es la semana siguiente a la boda entre Ladybug y ChatNoir y Marinette se la pasó casi todo el fin de semana jugando junto a su nuevo esposo y su grupo. Es sorprendente la rapidez con la que se adaptó a la dinámica del equipo, incluso Tikki le dijo que cada vez que peleaban contra monstruos, ya sea en grupo o en pareja, otros jugadores grababan las peleas debido a lo genial que se veían. Lo que es mucho más sorprendente es que los recién casados tenían una química excelente. Ladybug y ChatNoir a los pocos días de conocerse peleaban en perfecta sincronía con una rapidez impresionante. No solo en combate, ambos jugadores daban paseos largos en diferentes lugares del juego y se perdían en largas conversaciones. Llegaron a comprenderse hasta el punto que sus amigos los fastidiaban al decir que parecían una pareja casada de varios años, o una pareja de ancianos según DarkCupid.

Después de sus clases de cálculo y lenguaje, Marinette se encuentra con Alya en la cafetería de Ciencias.

“Parece que hoy has salteado con cerdo agridulce, hay que ponernos en la fila antes de que… ¿Alya? ¿Puedes dejar de ver el teléfono?”

“Shhhh” Alya trata de callar a su amiga sin levantar la vista del teléfono. “El foro de la universidad está lleno de chismes hoy… parece que muchos son de la estafa del juego del viernes.”

Chismes. ¿Qué más podría ser? Marinette rueda los ojos y jala a su amiga hacia la fila del almuerzo.

“¡Espera! No me jales tan rápido que la señal está baja.”

“Puedes leer en los dormitorios después de recoger el almuerzo.”

“Ohh este es otro.” Alya dice mientras ignora a su amiga. “Cuando vi a la belleza del departamento salir del carro lujoso mi mundo se derrumbó.” Alya levanta una ceja al leer. “Qué título tan raro… aunque ahora lo tengo que leer todo.” Marinette al fin consigue empujarla hasta la fila.

“Ohhhh ¡también hay fotos!”

“…”

“Oye Mari.”

“¿Qué cosa?”

“La chica en las fotos tiene una mochila muy parecida a la tuya.”

Marinette, intrigada, se acerca al teléfono y observa las fotos. En ellas aparece una chica joven con el rostro censurado saliendo de un carro aparentemente lujoso con una mochila de color rosa y detalles negros.

“¿Qué es esto? Pero si soy yo.”

“¡¿Qué cosa?!” Alya trata de no elevar tanto la voz.

“Creo que ese día la mamá de Manon me trajo en su auto…”

“¿Qué pasa con esta publicación? Te mancha la imagen sin haber verificado los hechos.” Alya empieza a echar humo de la cabeza. “Al menos cubrió tu cara. Pero ¿qué es lo que quiere que piense la gente? Todos van a insinuar de que eres-“

“-no hablemos aquí.” La peli azul la interrumpa antes de que siga hablando con todos alrededor. “Comamos rápido y después vallamos a la habitación para rastrear la cuenta.”

* * *

 

“¡Chloè, Rose! ¿La computadora ya está prendida?” Alya y Marinette entran rápidamente a la habitación y se encuentran con las las otras dos.

“¡Ya está prendida y el programa abierto!” la rubia más baja les contesta mientras se sientan alrededor de la mesa.

“¿Quién tiene tanto tiempo para publicar estas cosas…?” Alya sigue molesta mientras que Marinette empieza a rastrear la cuenta de la publicación.

“Veamos la dirección del IP de la última publicación…” después de unos minutos las tres compañeras de cuarto se encuentran atrás de Marinette viendo su trabajo. “Esta persona tiene una cuenta privada bajo el nombre de _L’Impostor_ , ¿tienen idea de quién es?”

“¿L’Impostor? Es famoso.” Chloe le dice. “Es un año mayor y alumno estrella del departamento de comunicaciones. Es apuesto y de una familia de diplomáticos… Aunque yo prefiero a los chicos del departamento de ingeniería…” antes de que se pierda en sus pensamientos, Rose le pregunta su nombre.

“Théo Barbot.”

“¿Théo Barbot…? No sé quién es. ¿Por qué publicaría esto?” Marinette intenta buscar algún recuerdo.

“En base a publicaciones anteriores…” Rose menciona mirando el foro de la universidad en su teléfono “parece que solo es un chismoso. Tal vez cree que eres un suga-“

“-¡NO!” Marinette se para de la silla y se dirige a su propia computadora. “¡Eso es demasiado! Se va a arrepentir de manchar así mi imagen…”

“¿Qué vas a hacer entonces?”

Marinette se voltea a ellas y sonríe con una mirada intimidante.

“¿Qué más puede ser? ¡Justicia por su puesto!”

Las otras tres simplemente sonríen entre ellas y se acercan para unirse al plan.

* * *

 

Esa misma tarde, Marinette entra a uno de los salones del departamento de comunicaciones al terminar el periodo. Detrás de ella también la siguen Alya, Chloè, Rose y Juleka, del departamento de música, que se unió al enterarse de la publicación.

 Parada al frente de la clase, mientras los alumnos se retiran del salón, Marinette pregunta en voz alta: “Quién de ustedes es Théo Barbot?”

Los murmullos en el salón comienzan y algunos de ellos empiezan a reconocer a la chica de las fotos.

“¿Por qué me estás buscando?” De la segunda fila en el centro, se para de su asiento un chico alto de pelo marrón camisa amarilla y pantalón negro. Su tono despreocupado molesta más a la peli azul. Se calma rápidamente y se para más adelante.

“Te quiero preguntar… ¿Qué tipo visión sobre el mundo quieres desarrollar si entras a sitios porno dos veces a la semana?”

“¿Qué dijiste?”

“Tú descargas contenido de estos sitios todos los martes y jueves durante tu trabajo en el comité de la ‘Liga de jóvenes’ del Departamento de Periodismo. ¿Qué tipo de visión puedes desarrollar?”

Los susurros en el salón aumentan y Théo furioso golpea la mesa con su mano.

“¡TÚ!” Antes de que pudiera seguir, Marinette sonríe y se dirige a la computadora de la clase, en la que Rose y Juleka conectaron un USB y abrieron algunos archivos. Marinette comienza a leer en voz alta la información de algunos de los documentos mostrados en el proyector.

“Théo Barbot está a cargo de la oficina del comité de la Liga de Jóvenes del Departamento de periodismo todos los martes y jueves desde las 7 pm hasta la 11pm. Durante este periodo, la computadora de la oficina se ha conectado con el usuario de este IP, y este IP está conectado con una de los más grandes sitios de porno doméstico.” Después de su explicación, Juleka hace clic en la cuenta y esta se redirige a los sitios mencionados, mostrando algunas imágenes de videos descargados anteriormente. El ambiente se pone tenso cuando los estudiantes sueltan algunos jadeos debido al impacto.

“¡Eso es mentira!” Théo mira a la gente de su alrededor tratando de evitar rumores. “¡Yo no he hecho esto!”

“Hace poco has jugado un juego de cartas llamado ‘ _Pelea contra el propietario_ ’ en un sitio de juegos llamado ´ _Valle de la belleza’_ , ¿no es cierto?”

Algo desconcertado, él no lo niega y lo acepta con confianza. Con la sonrisa aún en su rostro, Marinette vuelve a mostrar en el proyector otras páginas.

“Hay un link en la página principal de ‘Valle de la belleza’ que abre este sitio web erótico que sirve para que cualquiera entre y descargue contenido en caso de que el sitio principal esté saturado. Solo viendo tu historial de descargas y saber tu horario, podríamos deducir que has estado descargando continuamente de sitios porno.” Théo se queda parado tratando de comprender lo que ocurre. Con esto, Marinette quiere dar a entender su punto.

“La cuestión es que uno puede sacar conclusiones equivocadas con poca información y sin preguntar al objetivo.” Marinette vuelve caminar al frente alejándose de la computadora. “Tú publicaste fotos mías en el foro de la universidad, ¿A caso me preguntaste en algún momento cuál era mi relación con el dueño del auto?”

Mientras el castaño lo procesa, Marinette da una señal a sus amigas y se muestran las fotos del foro. “Esto pasó hace una semana. Me tomaste fotos saliendo de un carro lujoso y diste a entender que la chica universitaria tenía un _sugar daddy_.”

“Oh, ya entiendo.” Théo vuelve a su actitud anterior y se acerca a ella. “Viniste aquí a buscarme porque quieres que borre la publicación, ¿no es así?”

Marinette solo se voltea nuevamente hacia sus amigas, las cuales muestran un documento de identificación de una señora. “Esta persona fue mi tutora durante mis últimos años en el colegio. Su nombre es Nadja Chamack de 34 años, divorciada y tiene una hija de diez años llamada Manon a la cual le enseño Matemáticas e Inglés.” A continuación muestra dos imágenes más. “Esta es una foto de Manon y su madre junto al carro sacada de una de las redes sociales de la señora Chamack, y esta es la foto que tú tomaste.”

Ambos carros son exactamente iguales, incluyendo el código de la placa. “Ese día la señora me pasó a dejar a clases después de la tutoría y me asomé a la ventana del auto para agradecerle. Fue en ese momento en el que Théo tomo la foto.” Théo baja la cabeza sin saber qué decir.

“Puedo perdonarte a pesar de todas tus suposiciones y tu poca investigación, al igual que tu débil y rudo razonamiento, pero creo que me debes una disculpa. Porque has aclamado que tengo un _sugar daddy_ sin averiguar lo que realmente sucedía. Eres un estudiante de periodismo, ¿o has empezado a elaborar una serie barata de TV?”

Théo deja escapar una pequeña risa. “Marinette Dupain Cheng, ¿estás tratando de vengarte?”

Marinette sonríe satisfecha. “Yo solo he venido a corregir tu visión del mundo.”

Alya orgullosa, da como último fuertes aplausos a su amiga. En cuestión de segundos, el resto del aula aplaude con ella. Atónito, Théo también le aplaude en representación de derrota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Inserte MIC DROP* Me emocioné escribiendo este capítulo. Me gusta que la idea de que Marinette sea fuerte sin la necesidad de Ladybug, y no se preocupen por el gatito que no apareció en el capítulo, ¡va salir en muchos capítulos! Para las personas puras que no saben que es un sugar daddy… en resumen es alguien adinerado que te paga tus deseos a cambio de los de la otra persona (mayormente sexual). No es muy importante en cualquier caso, no vayan contando que yo estoy enseñando estas cosas eh! Las recomendaciones para los nombres de los extras siguen. ¡Gracias por leer!


	9. El clan WeatherForce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [...]: Qué está pasando???  
> [...]: Ladybug aún sigues?  
> [...]: Ya me terminé de bañar y sigo aquí!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, al igual que Love o2o y la novela.

“¿Vieron su cara? ¡Mientras  más hablabas se sonrojaba mucho más!” Rose decía emocionada mientras el grupo de chicas caminaban de regreso al departamento de Ciencias.

“Me reía tanto que en un momento me tuve que taparme la cara con las manos, ¡Se veía tan confiado!” Alya les dijo aun riéndose.

“Al menos ustedes podían reírse, yo tenía que sostener el teléfono todo el tiempo y no me podía mover sino el video se desenfocaría.” Chloè mencionó con un puchero.

“¿Lo llegaste a grabar todo?”

“¿Por quién me tomas? ¡Claro que sí!” Chloè algo ofendida responde. “¿Lo subo al foro ahora?”

“Pásamelo primero, lo voy a editar un poco.”

Mientras Alya y Chloè se enviaban los videos, Rose parece acordarse de algo y para en seco. “¡Oh no!”

Juleka que se encuentra a su costado le pregunta qué es lo que sucede. Rose saca su teléfono mientras trata de explicar, pero solo suelta palabras sin contexto como ‘ _tarde’,_  ‘ _compañía’_ , ‘ _trabajo’_ y ‘ _Akuma’_. Con esta última palabra Alya entiende que es lo que trata de decir.

“¿Estás hablando de las entrevistas para las prácticas de verano en _‘Neo Akuma’_?”

“¡Sí! Estuve tan ocupada en clases que no tuve tiempo, ¡Las inscripciones terminaron la semana pasada!”

“Oh, no te preocupes por eso. Las cuatro hemos sido aceptadas para dar la entrevista.” Alya le dijo despreocupada. Sin embargo, sus amigas se voltearon a ella. La única que no parecía sorprendida era Juleka.

“… ¿No les dije? Nos inscribí a todas, menos a Juleka que ya tiene trabajo en su estudio.”

“¡¿De verdad?! No sabía que Neo Akuma había abierto inscripciones este año.” Marinette y Chloè intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas.

“Yo tampoco lo esperaba, pero me llego una notificación y decidí inscribirnos antes de que mucha gente lo hiciera y se cerraran antes de tiempo.”

“¡Mi salvadora!” Rose se lanza sobre Alya como un pequeño mono, lo que hace que la castaña casi pierda su equilibrio. “¡Me vas a dejar sin aire!”

Después de que Juleka bajara a Rose de la espalda de Alya, las dos se despiden para ir a las clases de la tarde. Mientras tanto Marinette, Alya y Chloè regresan a los dormitorios.

“¡ROPA!” Chloè grita viendo el interior de su clóset.

“¿Ropa?” Marinette pregunta desconcertada pero si dejar de mirar el juego en la computadora.

“¡Sí! ¡No tengo nada que ponerme, tenemos que ir a comprar ahora!”

“Tu armario va a explotar, ¿cómo es que no tienes nada?” Alya trata de razonar.

“Mi ropa es hermosa, pero lo que necesitamos es ropa que nos haga ver profesionales. Mis vestidos son la mayoría para fiestas o para ropa de diario.”

“Ropa de diario le dices a prendas de marcas famosas.”

“Non non, es el estilo querida.” Chloè insiste. “Además, te apuesto a que Rose solo tiene ropa rosa o con estampado de arcoíris y unicornios.”

Alya rueda los ojos, pero debe admitir que es cierto lo que dice la rubia. No sería una buena impresión ir a la entrevista con ropas tan llamativas. “Qué tal si vamos cuando Rose termine sus clases, ya le quedan unos minutos.”

Mientras Chloè salta de alegría, Alya se acerca a la peli-azul para sacarla de su juego. “¿A comprar ropa? No gracias, cada vez que voy con ustedes tratan de ponerme ropa muy llamativa o reveladora. Aparte, no sé si valla a asistir a la entrevista.”

“Reveladora dices, ¡era una blusa sin mangas! No era la gran cosa, y ¿Cómo que no sabes si vas a ir a la entrevista?”

“Eso, ¿no era que Neo Akuma era una de las empresas en tu lista soñada?”

Marinette cierra el juego y apaga la computadora. “ _Neo Akuma_ es la segunda, _ZAG Studios_ es la primera. Pero ese no es el problema, lo que pasa es que Manon me pidió que le dé clases en verano junto a un amigo suyo y yo ya le había dicho que sí. No sé qué tan flexible sean los horarios en _Neo Akuma_.”

“Bueno, pero ¿porque al menos no vas a la entrevista? Te puede servir como un ensayo para el futuro.”

Marinette lo piensa un poco. Su amiga tiene razón, aunque no pueda aceptar el trabajo le serviría dar una entrevista y experimentar un poco. Al final no pierde nada, más bien gana experiencia. Unos segundos después acepta y Chloè vuelve a celebrar.

“¡Yey! Ahora podemos contar con las habilidades de regateo de Marinette!”

“Para eso nomás me quieren, oh pobre de mí ¡estoy siendo usada!” La peli-azul suspira dramáticamente mientras sus amigas se ríen de su pequeña actuación.

Después de recoger a Rose de sus clases el grupo de amigas salió del campus para ver ropa en tiendas cercanas. Un par de horas después de visitar varias tiendas y evadir algunas opiniones de Rose _(“Les digo que deberíamos vestirnos como nerds, queremos entrar al departamento de videojuegos después de todo. Alya deberíamos comprarnos lentes” “Rose, yo ya uso lentes.”),_ las chicas regresaron a los dormitorios con varias bolsas en los brazos.

* * *

 

Ya por las siete, Marinette vuelve a entrar a _MV_ y se encuentra con una notificación de mensaje de ChatNoir. Al parecer le está pidiendo que se encuentren él en una zona específica del juego llamada la ‘ _Torre de los 5 pilares’_ ”. Ladybug ha ido varias veces a ese lugar debido a que muchas batallas entre jugadores suelen ocurrir ahí debido al amplio y elevado terreno. Con un “ _Llego en unos minutos”,_ Ladybug llega al lugar indicado y se encuentra con una rara escena: el avatar de un personaje masculino se encuentra atado a uno de los pilares, al parecer se encuentra bajo un encantamiento y, por el otro lado, se observa a un ChatNoir completamente tranquilo mientras este ve al capturado. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

 

[Ladybug]: ChatNoir?

[Ladybug]: Que es lo que ocurre aquí?

[Ladybug]: Está encadenado con el encantamiento de ‘ _cuerdas de violín’_?

[ChatNoir]: Sí

[ChatNoir]: No va a poder escapar.

[ChatNoir]: Lo quieres matar tú?

 

¿Matarlo? ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho este jugador? Marinette no entiende muy bien la situación y observa con mayor detalle al sujeto. Su ID es [ _Ibiscus_ ] y su nivel no es tan alto comparado a varios miembros de su gremio, aunque el nombre del usuario le suena algo conocido…

 

[OdioAtodos]: Ja!

[Ibiscus]: ChatNoir, yo solo dije que te habías casado con una usada.

[Ibiscus]: Si solo quieres terminar conmigo mátame de una vez!

[Ibiscus]: O es que quieres ver cómo me humilla una mujer?

 

¡Oh! Con razón le parecía conocido el nombre ID. Era uno de los jugadores que hablaban mal de ella en el chat público desde el día de la boda.

 

[Ladybug]: Ahora me acuerdo!

[Ladybug]: Tú eres uno de esos que solo hablan mal en la boda.

[Ibiscus]: Ja Ja, Claro!

[Ibiscus]: Termina conmigo si es que puedes.

[Ladybug]: No te preocupes, solo espera :)

 

Ladybug empieza a sacar sus armas una por una mostrándoselas a ChatNoir.

 

[Ladybug]: Le damos una muerte lenta?

[ChatNoir]: La mejor opción por su puesto!

[ChatNoir]: Lo más lento posible.

 

A Marinette cada vez le gustaba más estos lados de ChatNoir. Ladybug no es de esos jugadores resentidos que van buscando venganza, ¿pero no está bien algo de diversión de vez en cuando? Es un juego al final de todo. Ladybug sigue buscando entre sus armas hasta que al fin encuentra la indicada: el arma de principiantes. Esta arma es un cuchillo pequeño de nivel 1 la cual no haría mucho daño a jugadores con niveles intermedios o altos. Una muerte lenta, ¡qué bueno que no se deshizo de ella!

 

[Ibiscus]: Un arma de principiante?

 

Ladybug sonríe y ataca una vez Ibiscus. En letras rojas sale un [-1] sobre su cabeza, el cual se esfuma rápidamente. ¡Un punto! Debido al nivel del jugador, se necesitaran unas miles de cortadas para que pierda en absoluto. Llena de alegría, Marinette pone a Ladybug en automático, dando cortadas consecutivas al jugador.

 

[Ibiscus]: Está bien! está bien!

[Ibiscus]: Sé que hable de más, pero si me quieren matar solo háganlo de una vez!

[ChatNoir]: No te preocupes, no morirás.

[ChatNoir]: Cuando tu _Stamina_ (*puntos de vida, energía) estén a punto de agotarse te sanaremos por completo.

[Ibiscus]: oh genial, la peor humillación.

 

Marinette pensó que todo era un poco extraño. Si Ibiscus quería morir de una vez, entonces él podría simplemente desconectarse. En una batalla, cuando los jugadores se desconectan, el sistema juzgaría según la situación si se califica como un escape o una muerte. Ibiscus no le tenía miedo a la muerte, entonces, ¿por qué se quedaría para dejar que lo atacaran lentamente?

Ladybug le envió un mensaje a ChatNoir: "¿Se volvió loco por la ira? ¿Por qué no se desconecta?"

Rápidamente, Chat envió un mensaje: "Está haciendo una _búsqueda en serie_ ".

Marinette estaba completamente consumida en la risa.

 

ChatNoir, eres realmente, ¡realmente aterrador! Demasiado astuto y traicionero…

Las _misiones en serie_ son el tipo de búsqueda más difícil y sádica en Miraculous Voyage. La naturaleza tortuosa provino del hecho de que, sin importar cuántas partes de la misión hayan sido completadas, siempre que no se haya terminado la última misión, no habrá recompensa. Si se completa toda la serie, los puntos de experiencia y las recompensas son muy buenas. Pero al principio era casi imposible llegar al final. La respuesta de los jugadores fue tan feroz que el sistema la cambió de modo que, según la dificultad, los jugadores podrían morir durante la búsqueda unas a tres veces. Incluso con los cambios, todavía no podían desconectarse y se tiene que completar la búsqueda de una sola vez. En resumen, los jugadores tenían tres vidas, pero no pueden desconectarse hasta terminar todas las misiones de la serie.

Ladybug había hecho muchas misiones en serie antes, incluyendo una derrota, y se quedó pensando por un momento. Fueron 99 partes diferentes para terminar en una última misión épicamente larga. Si ella no lo recuerda incorrectamente, en la ‘Torre de los 5 pilares’ era la última parte...

Al recordar la tragedia que había sido su propia experiencia con esta búsqueda en serie, Ladybug comenzó a sentir un poco de simpatía por él. Pero la simpatía es solo simpatía, esta persona era realmente molesta. Ella lo rebanaría por un tiempo primero. Como era automático, su mano ni siquiera se cansaría.

Entonces Ladybug comenzó a beber un poco de té y habló con ChatNoir. Chat por su parte parecía estar haciendo otras cosas ya que sus respuestas no fueron muy rápidas. Debido a esto, Marinette comenzó a hacer algunos ejercicios de gramática.

Después de que se terminó otro párrafo de comprensión de lectura, levantó la cabeza y vio que otras tres jugadoras habían aparecido en la torre. Según sus IDs eran RainyWeather, TropicalWeather y SnowyWeather.

¿El clan WeatherForce? ¿Qué están haciendo ellas aquí?

Al parecer ya estaban ahí desde un tiempo y ChatNoir seguía ocupado porque no les respondía. Ladybug decide abrir el historial de la ventana del chat para leer todo lo anterior.

 

[TropicalWeather]: miren, es Ibiscus!

[SnowyWeather]: porqué se encuentra en estas condiciones?

[TropicalWeather]: Puedo ver a ChatNoir!

[SnowyWeather]: miren, esa mujer también está ahí.

[RainyWeather]: que malvados, están torturando a un pobre jugador! Como les encanta hacer bulling a los de niveles más bajos…

[RainyWeather]: Ladybug! Porque están haciendo esto?

[RainyWeather]: oye! Porqué nos estás ignorando???

[SnowyWeather]: Tropical, conoces a este chico?

[TropicalWeather]: Me ha ayudado en algunas misiones.

[SnowyWeather]: deberíamos ayudarle?

[TropicalWeather]: les podemos ganar a esos dos?

[RainyWeather]: No vamos a pelear, hay que hacerles entrar en razón.

[RainyWeather]: oye! Por qué no contestan??

 

Al terminar de leer el extraño razonamiento del clan, Ladybug decide responder ya que ChatNoir aún no lo hace.

 

[Ladybug]: Estamos resolviendo unos asuntos personales.

[Ladybug]: pueden seguir su camino.

[RainyWeather]: qué tipo de asunto necesita esta tortura??

[RainyWeather]: esto solo es un juego!!

 

Marinette solo consiguió irritarse más. Justo cuando iba a responder otra vez, ChatNoir escribe primero.

 

[ChatNoir]: eres demasiado intrusiva.

[ChatNoir]: si no quieres morir mejor váyanse ahora.

 

Al mismo tiempo recibió un mensaje privado de parte de él el cual decía: “Estuve ocupado hace un rato, puedes seguir con lo tuyo yo me encargo de ellas.”

Gatito, ¿Estás seguro que estas resolviendo el conflicto y no empeorándolo?

Como se esperaba, RainyWeather y las otras explotaron. En realidad, aunque la excusa que usaron no fue la mejor, el clan le tenía admiración y fantasías sobre ChatNoir. Pero las palabras de Chat de repente destruyeron toda la admiración y las fantasías.

 

[TropicalWeather]: Oigan, ¡ustedes van por la borda!

[SnowyWeather]: ¡Sí! ¿Qué tiene de especial ser el número uno en el servidor? Hablar de forma poco elegante con las mujeres no muestra cortesía.

 

Wow, Ladybug sintió la hipocresía. Usaron "esa mujer" para referirse a ella. ¿Eso mostró alguna cortesía o elegancia? Ladybug replicó alegremente con las palabras que anteriormente habían utilizado: "Es solo un juego, no te enojes".

 

[RainyWeather]: ¿Un juego significa que alguien puede tratar mal a los demás? ¿Un juego significa que los jugadores de alto nivel pueden acosar niveles más bajos? ¡Estoy muy enojada ahora!

 

Ladybug sin palabras miró al cielo. El doble estándar clásico. Hablar con este tipo de personas, para alguien que tenía una comprensión decente de la racionalidad y estudiaba la ciencia, era un tipo de tortura.

De lo que más temía Ladybug era pelearse con ese tipo de personas egoístas que pensaban que siempre tenían la razón de su lado. Ella simplemente dijo: "Reglas de Miraculous. Hagamos una batalla PK. Ustedes tres contra nosotros dos. Si ganan, pueden llevárselo y no lo buscaremos después".

Con esto, ChatNoir le escribió: “Tú puedes descansar, yo me encargo.”

ChatNoir se posicionó elegantemente al frente, sacando su vara plateada. Ladybug le respondió con un “Está bien, entonces solo miraré :)”

Las tres chicas del clan WeatherForce no aceptaron la batalla. Cuando Ladybug lss desafió, todavía tenían algo de confianza para intentarlo, pero la estimación despectiva de ChatNoir de ellas y su absoluta confianza las hicieron dudar.

Un músico, sin importar cuán fuerte sea, ¿realmente podría vencer a cuatro de ellos él solo?

Sus avatares no se movieron, usando mensajes privados para comunicarse. Ibiscus, que había estado constantemente en silencio, tenía varias líneas de texto apareciendo sobre su cabeza.

 

[Ibiscus]: Batalla PK?

[Ibiscus]: Qué es lo que está pasando???

[Ibiscus]: Ladybug, aún siguen los cortes?

[Ibiscus]: Ya me terminé de bañar y todavía sigo aquí.

[TropicalWeather]: Ibiscus, soy yo!

[Ibiscus]: Tropical? Qué estás haciendo aquí?

[TropicalWeather]: Vamos a ayudarte.

 

Ibiscus leyó el registro del chat y se irritó. Esta TropicalWeather con la que estaba muy poco familiarizado, se habían visto muchas veces antes, pero nunca la había visto luchar contra ninguna injusticia anteriormente. ¿Qué tenía él de especial?

Si hubieran llegado varios jugadores fuertes, entonces resolver las diferencias sería fácil, pero esta mujer no podía hacer nada y pertenecía al clan WeatherForce. Ibiscus no pudo evitar recordar a StormyWeather. A pesar de que ella no estaba aquí, cualquiera que piense en la familia Weather lo conectará primero con Stormy. Según ella, Stormy había dejado a ChatNoir, y luego robó al marido de Ladybug...

¡Por todos los dioses! Él todavía quería jugar el juego, no accidentalmente involucrarse en el asunto romántico más rumoreado del servidor. Además, ChatNoir y Ladybug eran un par de amantes vengativos que eran maliciosos y tenían largos recuerdos. No estaban bien para entrar en conflicto con ellos; nada bueno saldría de ofenderlos ahora, especialmente ChatNoir. Al mediodía, lo había visto. En ese momento, ChatNoir había actuado como si no lo hubiera visto y luego, durante la noche, estaba esperando en la torre...

¿Sabía que estaba haciendo una búsqueda en serie, por lo que esperó a propósito en la última parte?

Eso no es posible, él no podría haberlo sabido…

Cuanto más pensaba Ibiscus, más escalofríos corrían por su espalda. Su primera prioridad era terminar la serie. Para esto, ya había estado en línea continuamente por ocho o nueve horas. No puede cometer ningún error. Morir una vez no sería un problema ya que no había muerto antes. Con ese pensamiento en mente, dijo apresuradamente a Tropical: "No importa, está bien, algunos problemas deberían resolverse. Las bellezas no deberían tener que luchar. Jajajaja, si peleas no me quedará ningún honor.”

Las chicas que habían estado llenas de indignación no podían creer que la "víctima" ni siquiera estaba de su lado. Por un momento, se quedaron sin palabras antes de que Rainy resoplara y las tres se fueran furiosamente.

 

[Ibiscus]: Ladybug solo continúa.

[Ibiscus]: Iré a hacer la lavandería, para ese entonces ya habrás terminado conmigo.

 

Marinette no pudo evitar reír. Esta persona era detestable, pero al menos tenía un buen sentido del humor. Era solo que su boca estaba muy sucia. Ladybug guardó el cuchillo.

 

[Ladybug]: Creo que ya es suficiente.

[Ladybug]: no necesito seguir gastando internet y energía.

[Ladybug]: Mejor voy a recolectar hierbas.

[ChatNoir]: si así lo dice mi lady.

 

Marinette ahogó un pequeño grito. Este Chat, no podía dejar de hacerla sonrojar ni por un momento ¿verdad? Ladybug solo asintió y se dirigió hacia los campos medicinales seguida por el músico de negro.

 

[Ibiscus]: oigan!

[Ibiscus]: esperen!

[Ibiscus]: al menos me pueden quitar las cuerdas???

 

* * *

 

 

[Ladybug]: qué fue eso?

[ChatNoir]: no te gustó?

[Ladybug]: no es que no me guste…

[ChatNoir]: lo puedo seguir usando entonces?

[Ladybug]: …solo si a ti te puedo decir gatito.

[ChatNoir]: …

[ChatNoir]: trato hecho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo varias cosas que decir así que 1) La semana pasada no actualicé debido a un viaje familiar en Semana Santa (feriado desde el jueves), por lo que les traigo un capítulo más largo de lo habitual. 2) Algunos me han pedido que suba la historia también a Wattpad. Para ser honesta, no uso mucho ese servidor y tendría que crearme una cuenta ¿opiniones al respecto? 3) No sé si sabían pero la portada de la historia está subida con mejor calidad en Twitter (@Little_Rain0048), muchas gracias a mi amiga Serendipity por el dibujo: https://twitter.com/Little_Rain0048/status/1108847860794179585?s=20  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Segunda Vista

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Entonces RenaRouge usa magia de ilusiones.” Alya trata de confirmar por tercera vez.
> 
> “Y QueenBee usa el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.”
> 
> “¿Por qué PrincessFragrance? Mejor suena PinkUnicornPrincess…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, al igual que Love o2o y su novela.

PRIMERO _quería decirles que en Twitter (@Little_Rain0048) estoy subiendo imágenes de los personajes y algunos de sus datos al igual que la portada de la historia con más calidad. También publico cada vez que actualizo._

* * *

* * *

 

[Ladybug]: por cierto, ¿Cómo sabías que Ibiscus estaba en una misión de serie?

[ChatNoir]: lo vi preguntando en el chat público acerca de unos libros sagrados.

[ChatNoir]: preguntó sobre algunos muy específicos y me acordé que en la misión 58 es requisito tenerlos.

[ChatNoir]: después lo verifiqué en la guía oficial para estar seguro.

[Ladybug]: oh, ya entiendo.

[Ladybug]: pero por qué no lo enfrentaste en ese entonces?

[ChatNoir]: en qué momento un jugador se siente más desesperado en las misiones en serie?

[Ladybug]: …

[Ladybug]: OH! Jajaja ChatNoir, realmente querías verlo en ese estado verdad?

[Ladybug]: esperaste justo hasta la última misión para que recordara este sentimiento por el resto de su vida.

[Ladybug]: esta vez has ganado, gatito.

[Ladybug]: la verdad es que estaba algo preocupada con algunos asuntos en la universidad y necesitaba calmarme un poco.

[Ladybug]: gracias a ti esos sentimientos ya se ha ido.

[ChatNoir]: gracias a mí?

[Ladybug]: jajaja aunque no lo creas, sí

[Ladybug]: gracias

[ChatNoir]: no es nada

[ChatNoir]: es mi deber protegerte después de todo.

 

Fuera del juego, dos jóvenes se encuentran sonriendo, leyendo los mensajes del otro.

 

* * *

 

 

[TropicalWeather]: Stormy!

[RainyWeather]: Stormy! Century!

 

Lejos de la Torre de los cinco pilares, las tres chicas del clan WeatherFoce encuentran a StormyWeather y a CenturyWarrior en una cita en el _Prado de las mariposas._ Las tres se acercan corriendo y empiezan a contarles lo sucedido a Stormy.

 

[SnowyWeather]: No vas a creer lo que ha pasado.

[RainyWeather]: Ladybug y ChatNoir nos han estado acosando otra vez!

[StormyWeather]: no les dije que no se acercaran a ellos para que no se metan en problemas?

[StormyWeather]: dentro de poco nos vamos a unir al gremio de Century.

[StormyWeather]: no podemos causar problemas ahora!

[TropicalWeather]: es que estaban aprovechándose de los niveles bajos, teníamos que ayudarlo!

 

CenturyWarrior solo se quedó leyendo la conversación. Después de algunas quejas más RainyWeather sugirió hacer un video que molestara a Ladybug y subirlo en el foro del juego.

 

[CenturyWarrior]: un video?

[RainyWeather]: sí, hay una competencia de videos en el foro.

[SnowyWeather]: los ganadores recibirán un atuendo arcoíris de pareja!

[TropicalWather]: es una perfecta oportunidad.

[TropicalWeather]: nos vengamos de Ladybug y el atuendo de parejas lo recibirán ustedes por ser la pareja ideal.

 

Un corto silencio, parece que la pareja lo está pensando.

 

[CenturyWarrior]: No creo que sea necesario

[CenturyWarrior]: acaso tenemos que decírselo a todos los jugadores?

[StormyWeather]: Mhmmmm…

[StormyWeather]: Aunque el traje sea bonito no creo que debamos exponer a Ladybug.

[CenturyWarrior]: aaww

[CenturyWarrior]: amada mía, eres tan generosa.

[CenturyWarrior]: aun así podemos hacer el mejor video y ganar el traje que te mereces.

 

La pareja intercambia algunas miradas de afecto y Century vuelve a hablarle.

 

[CenturyWarrior]: me tengo que desconectar pronto.

[CenturyWarrior]: tengo una reunión más tarde con mi prima.

[CenturyWarrior]: te parece bien tener una cita mañana?

 

Stormy solo le dice que sí, parece que estuviera embobada viendo su novio a través de la pantalla. Ambos se despiden y quedan las cuatro chicas del clan WeatherForce. A pesar de que ya se había rechazado la idea de humillar a Ladybug, las tres resentidas seguían insistiendo a la líder.

 

[RainyWeather]: Stormy!

[RainyWeather]: aunque ustedes dos sean pareja también en la vida real, nada asegura que Ladybug trate de entrometerse!

[SnowyWeather]: sí sí. Qué pasa si esa chica trata de robarse a tu esposo?

[StormyWeather]: …

[TropicalWeather]: mejor hay que deshacernos de ella lo antes posible!

[TropicalWeather]: no podemos permitir que esa se interponga en el amor verdadero!

…

[StormyWeather]: qué es lo que tienen pensado?

 

* * *

 

“Ya terminé de arreglar tu computadora.”

Al escuchar esto, Lila Rossi sale molesta de la sala de cómputo. La oji-verde estuvo media hora frunciendo el ceño recostada en una de las mesas del salón. ¿Por qué no vino Adrien? Habían planeado todo a detalle, ¿Por qué vino solo este chico?

Mientras tanto, en el salón solo quedaron Colette, que se encontraba algo nerviosa; y Kim, el cual guardaba sus cosas en su mochila para retirarse de una vez. ¿Por qué pensó que esto era una buena idea? Era obvio que las dos solo querían a Adrien y nada con él. Vaya forma de perder el tiempo, incluso en medio de la reparación se dio cuenta que la computadora estaba en perfectas condiciones. Parece que las chicas solo habían sacado una pieza la cual tenía que volver poner, ¡Ni siquiera se entretuvo con eso! Realmente… las chicas 2D son mucho mejores.

“Oh, ¡espera un momento por favor!” Kim fue detenido (mejor dicho, bloqueado) por Colette. “Gracias por ayudar… pero por casualidad, ¿Le dijiste a Adrien que la computadora de Lila estaba malograda?”

¿Iba a seguir insistiendo? A este paso se agotaría su paciencia, por lo que decidió seguirle la corriente para poder irse de una vez. “Yep.”

Intentó retirarse de nuevo pero Colette se lo hacía más difícil.

“¡¿Qué?! ¿Y sabía que era la computadora de Lila?”

“Yep”

“¿Y aun así no vino?”

“Oye, ya mejor que Lila lo busque si quiere hablarle.”

“¿¡Eh?! N-no no jajaja, porqué Lila tendría que hablarle… ja ja.”

Kim rueda los ojos e intenta irse por tercera vez. “Ya terminé así que me voy ~” Esta vez decide ignorar a Colette y sale del salón. Unos momentos después de que ya no se encuentra cerca, Lila vuelve entrar al salón molesta.

“¡Dijiste que Adrien vendría!”

“Pensé que si se enteraba de que tu computadora estaba malograda vendría…” Colette trata de calmarla dándole una botella de agua.

“Todo es tu culpa, ahora voy a parecer desesperada.”

“O-oh ¡no no! En realidad su amigo me dijo que… él estaba muy ocupado y no pudo venir, de verdad lo lamenta mucho… ya tendrás otra oportunidad.”

“…”

“¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si nos relajamos un poco y vamos a algún spa o restaurante?”

Justo en ese momento el celular de Lila comienza a sonar. “Es mi primo.” Dice antes de contestar.

“Aló primo.” Lila cambia su tono de voz a un puchero.

_“¿Oh? ¿Qué pasa con ese tono? ¿Le pasó algo a mi prima favorita?”_ se escucha una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono. _“¿Qué tal si salimos a cenar hoy? Puedes traer a tu amiga.”_

“Mmm, no sé. Estoy de mal humor.” Lila sigue con su puchero hasta que Colette le comenta en voz baja. “Di que sí, tal vez le podemos pedir algún consejo acerca de hombres.”

“Está bien, ¿Camillo? Más vale que sea la mejor cena.”

_“Jajajaja claro, ustedes pueden elegir el lugar.”_

 

* * *

 

“Wuah… este sitio está genial, hace un tiempo que quería venir aquí. Muchas gracias por invitarnos señor Rossi.” Colette observa el lugar con ojos de niña pequeña. El restaurante es realmente grande, con adornos de lujo y amplios jardines. Los tres se encuentran en una de los salones privados con vista y salida al jardín.

“Es un buen lugar, es posible que regrese en otra ocasión.” El primo de Lila le contesta amablemente. “Me puedes llamar por mi nombre, ‘señor Rossi’ me hace recordar más a mi padre.”

Camillo Rossi. 25 años de edad, estatura media e hijo de Mássimo Rossi, director de Neo Akuma. A simple vista, los primos Rossi parecen hermanos: el mismo tono de color del pelo, tono de piel parecido y ojos alargados. La única diferencia sería el color de ojos, mientras que los de Lila eran verdes, los de él eran grises. Camillo Rossi trabaja en Neo Akuma, siendo el hijo del director; sin embargo, no se centra mucho en trabajar y prefiere quedarse en su oficina jugando en la computadora. A pesar de esto, varias chicas le han confesado su amor, ya sea por su apariencia o el tamaño de su billetera. Entre sus juegos favoritos se encuentra Miraculous Voyage, en el cual tiene una cuenta bajo el alias de CenturyWarrior. Cuando vio la foto de StormyWeather en el foro decidió mandarle un mensaje privado y trató de conquistarla poco a poco. Cuando se conocieron en persona Camillo le pidió que fuera su novia con un racimo de flores después de la primea cita. Fue en ese entonces que decidió divorciarse Ladybug, al final de todo, muchos rumores de la heroína en rojo empezaban a esparcirse y no quería ser involucrado.

Regresando al tema de la cena, Lila se encuentra sentada frente a su primo aun con la mirada baja y sus labios apretados en línea. Colette mira nerviosa entre los dos primos y decide hablarle a su amiga: “Lila, ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sucede a tu primo?”

“Ohhh ¿sucede algo malo?”

Lila sigue en silencio y voltea su cabeza hacia un lado. Colette le sigue insistiendo. “Lila… si le dices, Camillo podría aconsejarte.”

“¿Un secreto?” Camillo se queda viendo divertido el puchero de su prima. “Déjame adivinar… ¿Es sobre un chico?”

A Lila se le abren más los ojos, como si hubiera descubierto algo que no debía.

“Oohhh, entonces sí es sobre un chico. ¿Problemas en el amor?”

Lila no se mueve de su sitio, parece que no va a decir nada. Colette al verla decide contarle lo sucedido a Camillo. Le explica quién es Adrien y lo que han tratado de hacer para llamar su atención. Viendo a su prima algo decaída, decide comentar: “Ese chico no suena tan especial y parece que tiene mala vista. Con tu apariencia, personalidad, familia y pertenencias, ¿Cómo es posible que no se fije en ti?”

“¡No hables mal de él! Es un genio, es guapo y maduro. ¡Es perfecto!” Lila le reprocha.

“Parece más arrogante. Dices que es algo frío, pero te apuesto que es pura vanidad. ¿Cómo dijeron que se llamaba?”

“Adrien Agreste.”

“¿Agreste?” Camillo las mira intrigado. “Adrien Agreste, el CEO de Lucky Charm Tech?”

“¿Lo conoces?”

“Un poco. Parece que mi padre está pensando en comprar su compañía. Es una buena oferta, después de todo, aún son estudiantes y las instalaciones de la universidad deben ser muy básicas.”

A las dos chicas se les iluminaron los rostros.

“Entonces, ¿Adrien trabajaría en Neo Akuma?”

“Claro, en el departamento de videojuegos.”

Colette empezó a susurrar al oído de Lila. “¿No es la oportunidad perfecta? Pídele a tu tío un trabajo en la empresa y podrás acercarte a Adrien.”

 

* * *

 

“¡Tío! Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que te vi.”

“¡Lila! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?”

Ya es el día siguiente y Lila llega a Neo Akuma junto y Camillo. Se encuentran en el último piso, la oficina del director Massimo Rossi. Camillo fue el que empezó a hablarle.

“Ayer estaba hablando con Lila y mencionó que estaba buscando pasantías en algunas empresas. Luego me acordé que nuestra empresa tiene algunas, ¿Podrías darle una?”

“¿Una pasantía? ¿No estás estudiando administración? Esta es una empresa de tecnología…”

Lila le habla en un tono más dulce: “Tío… creo que la experiencia es experiencia, no importa cómo. ¡Puedo trabajar como tu asistente si quieres!”

Massimo parece pensarlo un poco. Despues de unos encantos más, su tío acepta con la condición que sus notas no bajen para que sus padres no se molesten. Ella decide comenzar desde ese mismo momento.

“¿Estás segura? Ahora voy a tener una reunión con Lucky Charm Tech…”

“¡SÍ!”

Cuando su tío se aleja un poco para atender a uno de los trabajadores de la empresa, Lila aprovecha para empujar a su primo fuera de la oficina.

“¡Oye! Yo también quiero ver como es ese tal Adrien.”

“¡No! Por ahora quiero estar sola con él…”

 

* * *

 

 

“¿Puedes creerlo?” Kim relataba su historia a Adrien de camino a Neo Akuma. Debido a clases, Nino y Luka no podrían asistir a la reunión. “Cuando se dio cuenta de que no ibas a venir me ignoró por completo.”

“Bueno, no es como si esperabas que fuera a hacerte caso...”

“¡Oye!”

“Después puedes seguir hablando, ya vamos a llegar.”

Al entrar por la puerta principal de la compañía ambos se sorprenden al ver la cantidad de gente que hay. Es normal ver a varias personas trabajando pero hay varios jóvenes con papeles en las manos esperando en la sala de espera. Uno de los trabajadores les explica que ese día eran las entrevistas para las pasantías que empezaban en media hora. El mismo empleado les indica a donde dirigirse para la reunión con el CEO,  los dos chicos lo siguen y se suben al ascensor.

 

* * *

 

 

“¡Estoy demasiado nerviosa!”

“Rose, cálmate.”

“¡Eso nunca ayuda!”

Las cuatro chicas acaban de llegar a Neo Akuma y se sientan en uno de los sofás en la sala de espera. Alya se encuentra repasando sus líneas de introducción y Chloè se termina de retocar el maquillaje. Cuando salieron los primeros entrevistados, Alya aprovechó para preguntarles qué preguntas les hacían. Les dijeron algunas preguntas típicas, pero una de ellas llamó su atención.

“¡Marinette!” Alya corre hacia su grupo y les susurra: “Están preguntando si jugamos videojuegos de rol y el nombre de nuestras cuentas.”

“¿Juegos de rol? Pero yo no juego ese tipo de juegos.” Chloè y Rose se miraron. La única del grupo que jugaba ese tipo era Marinette.

“No se preocupen, pueden usar mis subcuentas.” Marinette les empieza a explicar las reglas básicas del juego, el nombre de los personajes y algunos detalles más.

“Entonces _RenaRouge_ usa magia de ilusiones.” Alya trata de confirmar por tercera vez.

“Y _QueenBee_ usa el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.”

“¿Por qué _PrincessFragrance_? Mejor suena PinkUnicornPrincess…”

Marinette suelta un suspiro. “Solo les dije lo básico. Si luego necesitan más información se las diré.”

“NÚMERO 23, ROSE LAVILLANT.”

“¡SOY YO!” Rose se levanta rígidamente y marcha hacia una de las oficinas de entrevista mientras sus amigas le desean suerte.

Unos minutos después, Rose sale con una cara pálida. “Marinette, lo arruiné.”

“¿Qué? ¿No hablaste bien?”

“No… todo estaba bien hasta que me preguntaron el nombre de la cuenta… ¡y solo recordaba PinkUnicornPrincess!!! No solo eso, por no querer decir una cuenta inexistente se me salió el nombre de Ladybug…”

Marinette la escucha atentamente. ¿Rose les dijo que era Ladybug? Si solo era para la entrevista no es mucho problema, al final ella puede decir que su cuenta es PrincessFragrance. La peli-azul la calma explicándole que no es la gran cosa y decide revisar sus papeles por última vez.

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien y Kim entran a la oficina de Massimo y se saludan formalmente. Lo siguiente pasa como todas las reuniones: el director los deja pasar, les ofrece un asiento y comienzan a hablar de negocios. Justo antes de que llegaran al tema principal, Lila entra a la sala con una bandeja con tazas de té y café.

“Es verdad, ¿Ustedes van a la Universidad A, verdad?” Massimo les pregunta.

“Sí estamos en nuestro último año.”

“¡Qué coincidencia! Mi sobrina también estudia ahí, en segundo año. Sé que es muy popular, Lila acércate un momento.”

Sonriendo, Lila se acerca al costado de su tío. “Lila acaba de empezar a trabajar como mi asistente, ¿supongo que se conocen?”

Lila, que estaba a punto de contestar, es cortada por Adrien que responde primero: “Lo siento, no creo haberla visto antes.”

Un silencio incómodo. Si Lila había estado sonriendo de oreja a oreja, en este momento era todo lo contrario. ¡¿Qué nunca la ha visto?! ¡Pero si hay miles de fotos de ella circulando por el foro! Además, ¿Quién no sabe de ella? ¡Es la diosa del campus!

Kim, que se encontraba al costado de un Adrien despreocupado, trataba de contener su risa. ¡Vaya forma de bajarle el ego a la chica!

“O-oh bueno, supongo que el campus es bien grande después de todo…” Massimo trata de cortar el ambiente. “Regresando al tema, queríamos ofrecer cinco millones por los derechos; obviamente todos ustedes tendrían altas pagas…” Massimo y su asistente siguieron explicando sobre el contrato.

Pagar por los derechos. Cuando mencionaron eso, los dos chicos se dieron cuenta de lo que esta gente quería. Ellos no iban a ayudarlos, ellos querían comprar el juego, las ideas y toda la compañía. No solo eso, incluso insinuaron de una forma muy sutil que aunque lo rechazaran ellos podrían adueñarse de su idea y dejarlos sin nada. ¡Estos tipos! A comparación de Kim que intentaba no pararse de su asiento y darle un puñetazo al CEO, Adrien mantuvo su rostro igual de serio. Cuando el dueño de Neo Akuma terminó de hablar, Adrien les dio la excusa de que lo tenían que pensar bien con todos sus compañeros. Después de despedirse, los dos universitarios salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron al ascensor.

“¡¿Creen que somos idiotas en creernos todo esto?!” Kim exclama en voz baja “¿Piensan que pueden comprarnos así? Y lo peor de todo es que nos insinúan que nos pueden robar la idea y el juego. Oye, ¿Por qué no lo rechazaste y les diste esperanza?”

“Les mentí”

“MENTÍ-” Kim volvió a bajar el tono “¿Mentiste? Solo los hubieras rechazado.”

Adrien le sonríe. “Ellos quieren usar esas medidas, entonces nosotros también. No tienes por qué preocuparte.”

Kim sonríe emocionado. “Ohhh, tienes un plan. Un plan siniestro y astuto. ¿Qué haríamos sin ese cerebro tuyo, jefe? Ahora me siento mal por ellos.” Después de esto, el ascensor llega y ambos están por entrar cuando Lila llega corriendo y llama a Adrien. Con un ‘Te la dejo’, Kim se sube solo al ascensor y deja a Adrien a la merced de la castaña.

“Señorita Rossi, ¿el presidente se olvidó de algo?”

“No solo yo quería hablarle.” Lila se acomoda el pelo. “Mi tío es un poco anticuado, si no te gustaron sus condiciones puedo pedirle que las cambie.”

“No es necesario, así son los negocios.” Adrien le responde amablemente. “Además con su posición no creo que sea adecuado.”

Lila sin saber que decir, juega un poco con su ropa pensando en su siguiente oración. Pero al parecer ya es muy tarde y el ascensor vuelve, Adrien se despide y las puertas del ascensor se vuelven a cerrar.

“¿Ese es el que te gusta?” Camillo aparece por detrás de Lila. “Es solo un chico que se cree lo máximo. No creo que tus padres lo aprueben.”

“Eso no importa. Yo lo quiero y mis padres lo van a tener que aceptar. Solo importo yo.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Pensé que demorarías más en bajar.” Los dos chicos se encuentran en la sala de espera de Neo Akuma.

“Regresemos.” Adrien fue detenido por Kim el cual le hizo preguntas con una sonrisa pícara.

“Oh no, ¿Qué te dijo la belleza del campus? ¿Se te confesó?”

Otra sonrisa “Si usaras esa imaginación para el juego sería mucho mejor.”

Fue en ese momento cuando la vio otra vez. Sentada a unas mesas de ellos, la chica del ciber-café se encontraba leyendo unos papeles. Reconoció el pelo azul atado en una cola alta y la mochila rosa de ese mismo día. Sin embargo, esta vez podía verle la cara. Era mucho más de lo que se había imaginado. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona se viera tan bien en ropas casuales leyendo unos papeles? A unos metros de él se encontraba Ladybug, la chica a la que no había podido sacar de sus pensamientos con tan solo verla jugar. Suena un poco patético.

Al parecer Adrien se ha quedado viéndola por unos segundos porque Kim se da cuenta que ya no le está prestando atención. Cuando se voltea para ver lo que ha dejado a su amigo hipnotizado, logra ver a una chica sentada a lo lejos.

“Wuah… hoy sí que estamos de suerte.”

“¿Qué cosa?” Adrien trata de evitar que Kim lo vea en ese estado volteando su rostro hacia otro lado.

“Primero vimos a la belleza del campus y ahora la belleza del departamento. Deberíamos comprar algún boleto de la lotería.”

Confundido le pregunta: “¿Belleza del departamento?”

“Sí. La chica de la cola azul.” Kim la apunta disimuladamente “Se llama Marinette Dupain Cheng y es de segundo año. Durante la competencia de belleza del año pasado, ella quedó segunda del campus y primera de nuestro departamento. Nos trajo bastante honor, ya que mostraron que en el departamento de informática también hay bellezas. Aunque el resultado no me pareció el mejor, ya que su foto era de baja calidad. Te aseguro que pudo quedar primera si no fuera por eso.”

“Marinette… es un buen nombre.”

Adrien se queda sonriendo otra vez. ¿Cómo puede evitarlo? Se acaba de enterar del nombre de la chica que lo ha estado volviendo loco y mejor aún, se acaba de enterar que están no solo en la misma universidad, sino que en el mismo departamento.

“Wow, de verdad tengo que comprar un boleto.” Kim interrumpe sus pensamientos.

“¿Ah? ¿Por qué?”

“No solo he visto a dos bellezas hoy, también te he visto sonreír y decir el nombre de una chica. ¿Será que se acaba el mundo? ¡Mi vida está completa!”

Adrien deja escapar una pequeña risa y los dos se voltean hacia la salida. “Belleza del departamento le queda bien…” _Más que bien, le queda perfecto_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeee. Este capítulo me quedó largo, ¡pero al menos Adrien ya sabe quién es su esposa! Solo quiero volver a decirles que pueden ver imágenes y algunos datos más en Twitter (@Little_Rain0048) al igual que una mejor calidad de la portada de la historia. Aún no estoy segura si voy a subir el trabajo en Wattpad, ya que quiero leer sus opiniones. ¡Gracias por leer!


	11. Los dos diablitos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Marinette, ese no es tu novio ¿verdad?”
> 
> “¡Manon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, al igual que Love o2o y la novela.

 

“¡Al fin terminamos!” Las cuatro compañeras de habitación salen de Neo Akuma con caras de alivio.

“Espero que no les importe que “nuestras cuentas” tengan conceptos parecidos.” Alya dice una vez que llegan a la entrada de la universidad. “Aunque no creo que se den cuenta.”

“No creo. En cualquier caso decimos que somos compañeras de cuarto en la universidad.” Chloè le contesta. “Pero eso ya no importa, ¿quieren ir a comer a algún lado? Yo invito ya que me siento generosa.”

“¡Ohhh! Vamos a comer barbacoa, tengo ya varios días con el antojo.” Dice Rose.

“Marinette, ¿Vienes?”

Marinette parece pensarlo un poco hasta que le viene un pensamiento a la mente. “Voy a almorzar más tarde. Tengo tutoría con Manon y tengo que llegar un poco antes.”

El grupo se despide de ella y se dirigen por distintos caminos. A la hora que Marinette llega a la casa de Manon, se encuentra con Théo en la entrada esperando a su llegada.

“Gracias por dejarme venir.”

Después de la conmoción de la foto y el enfrentamiento de Marinette, Théo se comunicó con ella al día siguiente para pedirle disculpas y pedirle permiso para tomarle una foto junto a Manon para subirla al foro de la universidad y aclarar los malentendidos. Ella aceptó con la condición que no volviera a causar problemas y le diera un par de clases de idioma a Manon.

Marinette se acerca a la puerta de la casa y toca el timbre. En cuestión segundos, la  puerta es abierta por una de las empleadas y le dice que Manon se encuentra en el comedor principal esperándola. Ambos jóvenes entran y se dirigen al lugar indicado.

“¡Marinette!” cuando ambos llegan, Theo ve a una niña pequeña de pelo marrón oscuro atado en dos colas bajas con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Sentada en una silla de ruedas.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar, Théo se voltea a ver a Marinette, quien no se encuentra sorprendida del todo. La peli-azul se acerca a la niña y se agacha para estar a su altura.

“¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?” Manon le responde diciéndole que se encuentra bien y le menciona que logró terminar la tarea que le dejó la semana pasada.

“¿Quién es él?”

“Ah, cierto.” Marinette le pide a Théo que se presente. Después de que se presenta, Manon sigue con cara de desapruebo.

“No me gustan los idiomas. Mejor hay que ignorarlo, ¿qué tal si jugamos Miraculous un rato?”

Marinette le reprocha. A pesar que estuvo a punto de reírse del comentario de la pequeña, tiene que corregirle. “Estudiar idiomas es importante, si quieres estudiar en una buena universidad otro idioma puede servirte. Estudiemos primero, si terminamos temprano te muestro algunos trucos para el juego.” Justo en ese momento llega otro niño a la habitación.

“¡Marinette, Manon! Y… ¿quién eres tú?”

Mari suelta un suspiro. Estos niños, ¡algo de respeto por favor! Chris es un niño de la misma edad de Manon y son vecinos desde que la familia de él se mudó cuando tenían unos cuatro años de edad. Ambos se conocieron en el parque más cercano y se volvieron amigos rápidamente. El niño de lentes tiene ya la costumbre de visitarla a diario después del colegio, algo que siempre Marinette encuentra extremadamente dulce.

Una vez que Théo se vuelve a presentar, los dos niños se acomodan en lados contrarios de la mesa para empezar la tutoría. Mientras que Théo enseña a Manon algunos ejercicios básicos, Marinette ayuda a Chris con algunos ejercicios de su tarea.

Pasado un par de horas, Manon y Chris comienzan a dar pequeños golpes a la meza con la parte trasera de los lápices.

“Manon, Chris, dejen de hablar por favor. Ya casi terminamos.” Marinette les dice sin levantar la vista de los cuadernos.

“¿Ah? ¿Hablar?” Théo pregunta confundido. Los niños precian algo distraídos pero no habían hecho ninguna conversación.

Los más pequeños se ríen viéndose, dejándolo más confundido.

“¿No conoces el código morse?” Chris le dice fastidiándolo. “¡Se supone que eres bueno en idiomas!” Manon se ríe después del comentario.

Théo por otro lado, se sonroja ligeramente por la vergüenza. “¡Cl-claro que sé que es el código morse! Sólo estaba u poco distraído.”

“Sí claro…”

Théo estaba a punto de responder otra vez, pero Chris se paró de su asiento y movió a Manon en la silla de ruedas hacia la salida de la habitación. “¡Vamos a traer algo de comer!” dice Chris mientras Manon se ríe.

Mientras los dos se dirigen a la cocina, Marinette sonríe por un momento. “No te vas a poner a discutir con unos niños de diez años, ¿verdad?”

“Claro que no… no soy tan maleducado.”

Cuando los dos regresan con algunas bolsas de snacks y cajitas de leche sabor a fresa, Marinette decide que ha sido suficiente estudio por ese día. Una vez que esos dos empezaban a comer ya no podían seguir con las tareas.

“¿Entonces podemos jugar Miraculous un rato?” ambos le piden a Marinette con ojos de cachorritos tristes. ¿Cómo podía rechazarlos?

Mientras los tres empiezan a jugar en la computadora de Marinette en la cuenta de Chris, Théo aprovecha el momento para comenzar a tomar algunas fotos. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Esos dos diablitos lo estaban ignorando.

Unos minutos más tarde, Théo pide permiso para ir al baño y sale de la habitación. Los dos más jóvenes quitan la mirada del juego y esta vez dirigen su mirada a Marinette.

“Marinette, ese no es tu novio ¿verdad?”

“¡Manon!” Marinette exclama más por sus modales que por vergüenza.

“Claro que no lo es, Manon. Marinette no se rebajaría hasta ese nivel.”

“¡Chris!” Marinette no puede evitar un leve sonrojo. Por suerte los dos no lo notaron.

En ese momento, Manon sale del juego y abre otra ventana en la computadora. “Es cierto Marinette, ese chico ni parece tan inteligente. No quiero que nos siga enseñando.”

Marinette les da un pequeño golpe en las cabezas. “Dejen de hablar así, sigue siendo mayor que ustedes dos. No necesitan preocuparse por lo de las clases, igual, solo vino hoy.”

“Que bien entonces… ¿pero es tu novio?” Manon le vuelve a preguntar.

“¿Qué pasa hoy con ustedes? No es mi novio, es solo un compañero de la universidad.”

“Es que lo pusimos a prueba.” Chris le contesta y cambia su expresión a una de insatisfacción. “No es la gran cosa.”

La joven rueda los ojos y le sigue el juego. “Ahhh ok. Si algún día se me confiesa me aseguraré de rechazarlo.”

“¡Sí, eso!” Manon le dice con entusiasmo. “Pero creo que ya deberías tener novio… ¡Y te hemos buscado uno! Mira…” Manon le muestra una página en la computadora. A pesar de que Marinette les estaba siguiendo el juego, cuando vio la página a la que Manon había entrado, no pudo evitar reconocer el logo en el artículo: Lucky Charm Tech, la empresa de…

“Se llama Adrien Agreste.” Los niños le explican con entusiasmo. “¿Acaso no merece un diez de diez? Va a la misma universidad que tú, es inteligente y es muy guapo. ¿Lo has visto antes?”

¿Cómo no puede haberlo visto antes? La cara de Adrien es conocida por todo el campus. Sí, ella también había mostrado cierto interés por el joven, pero era más admiración; después de todo, nunca le había hablado.

“Bueno, no puedo negar que tienen buen gusto, pero él es el príncipe del campus. Yo solo puedo verlo a lo lejos.”

“Los dos amigos no se rinden. “Tú tampoco estás nada mal Marinette. Eres la mejor.” Chris le dice.

“¡Sí! No puedes rendirte.” Manon le sigue.

Después de eso, Théo regresa del baño y coge sus cosas.

Marinette ve la hora, se levanta del asiento y se despide de los dos. Cuando está a punto de salir de la casa logra escuchar unos _‘¡Buena suerte! ¡Tienes que esforzarte!’_ de parte de los dos traviesos.

Fuera de la casa de los Chamak, Theo le vuelve a hablar. “Marinette… de verdad lo siento. Ya borré el artículo y las fotos del foro. No debí saltar tan rápido a conclusiones con solo ver a alguien saliendo de un carro caro. De verdad lo siento.”

Marinette sonríe. La verdad es que Théo no es tan malo, simplemente se precipita demasiado rápido y asume cosas sin pensar. Ella no le guarda rencor y le sonríe, al final así son los humanos. Cometen errores y aprenden de ellos.

“También…” el chico le habla de nuevo. “¿Qué es lo que le paso a Manon?”

“Oh… fue un accidente automovilístico.”

“¿Un accidente?”

“Sí, en ese accidente perdió a su padre.” Marinette le empieza a contar con más detalle “Conozco a Manon prácticamente desde que nació, nuestros padres eran amigos cercanos desde el colegio. Fue hace algunos años cuando el accidente ocurrió. Desde ese entonces no puede mover sus piernas. Los doctores aseguran que puede volver a caminar si sigue la rehabilitación todos los días en las mañanas, por lo que no puede tener un horario normal en el colegio. Yo me ofrecí para enseñarle un par de cursos gratis en las tardes, pero su mamá insistió en pagarme. Ella sabía que estaba buscando algún trabajo… A pesar de todas las complicaciones, Chris está siempre con ella, así que no se siente sola cuando su madre se va al trabajo.”

Théo la escucha con calma y espera un momento antes de hablar. “Es una chica bien alegre. ¿Quién diría que ha pasado por todo eso? Aunque no deberías enseñarles a jugar tanto en la computadora, pueden desarrollar un vicio.”

Ella sonríe con melancolía. “En eso estás mal. Ellos fueron los que me enseñaron a jugar.”

“Ellos… ¿a ti?”

“Sip. Yo también le tenía prejuicios a los juegos en línea, en especial a los de rol, que son los que consumen más tiempo. Pero ellos cambiaron mi forma de pensar. Cuando Manon se encontraba en el hospital unas semanas mientras descansaba, jugaba en línea con Chris. Eso le ayudó a sentirse mejor. La señora Chamack de hecho me pidió que la alejara de esos juegos, ya que no quería que se enviciara, pero al final yo también termine jugando. Es cierto que hubo días en los que no hacía otra cosa que jugar, pero si uno se organiza y se impone un horario, jugar no es malo. Pensé que si jugaba podría entender lo que sentían ellos, ¿quién diría que me terminarían gustando?”

“¿Entonces ahora los amas?”

Ambos siguen caminando. “Los juegos te permiten transportarte a otro mundo. No es que sea bueno o malo, solo es diferente. Hay varias personas con situaciones parecidas la de Manon, gracias a los juegos pueden ver otro mundo e interactuar con otras personas sin tener que salir. No digo que es bueno aislarte completamente del mundo exterior, pero una hora o dos horas al día no hace daño. No solo eso, ambos han mostrado un interés en el estudio de la tecnología y le ponen más esfuerzo al estudio, con el deseo de estudiar eso en el futuro. Yo también. Al principio solo me interesaba el diseño, pero el diseño en los videojuegos me llamó la atención, y ahora estoy estudiando para convertirme en diseñadora de juegos en línea."

 

* * *

 

Marinette llega a la habitación y se encuentra con Chloè, Rose y Alya en sus computadoras… ¿Jugando?

“¿Están jugando MV?” les pregunta sorprendida.

“Pues sí. Si logramos ser aceptadas en el trabajo y nos preguntan por el juego es mejor saber más.” Alya responde por las tres. “Aunque estamos en el nuevo servidor, no queremos encontrarnos con tantos jugadores expertos como tú.”

“Además los atuendos son más bonitos en este.” Chloè habla. “Pero Alya y yo seguimos con el mismo alias (ID). Rose se lo cambió.”

“¡Es para no volverme a equivocar! _PinkUnicornPrincess_ es mucho mejor, además no puedo usar el nombre de Ladybug, ese es de Mari y me siento mal por haber mentido.”

Marinette se rió. Era extraño que las tres estuvieran jugando juegos de rol. “¿Necesitan ayuda?”

“Por ahora no, estamos en el tutorial. Si no entendemos después te llamamos.”

Marinette decide entrar a su cuenta. Verlas jugar le ha dado ganas a ella también.

Mientras espera a que el juego cargue, Marinette entra a chequear el foro del juego. Hay pocas noticias sobre la competencia PK de parejas. ¿En qué momento empezará?

Mientras veía las noticias en el foro se encontró con otro evento: _Concurso de video de historias MV._ Parece que el evento había comenzado hoy. Viendo los nombres de las cuentas que habían subido video, le llamó la atención un nombre conocido: RainyWeather.

Sin pensarlo, hizo clic en el video. Una vez acabado el video, Marinette sentía una mezcla de confusión, desconcierto e ira. ¿Qué es lo que acaba de ver?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sep, lo dejé ahí. Hoy es lunes en la noche, aunque los que me siguen en Twitter ya saben por qué me demoré. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, ¡ahora también está disponible en Wattpad! La cuenta está bajo el mismo nombre de LittleRain0048. ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Twitter: @Little_Rain0048


	12. Marido y ex-marido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si Marinette estaba roja unos minutos atrás, ahora hasta le salía humo de la cabeza.
> 
> [DarkCupid]: wow  
> [DarkCupid]: sí que te gusta presumir  
> [Plagg&Cheese]: Ugh  
> [Plagg&Cheese]: me estás empalagando con tanto dulce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, al igual que Love o2o y la novela.

**Marido y ex-marido**

* * *

 

**_ N/A: Para aclarar: _ **

**_ Gremio: Grupos oficiales conformados por distintos jugadores con un líder. Solo se puede estar en un gremio, pero se puede estar simultáneamente en clanes. _ **

**_ Clan: grupos que consisten en jugadores con lazos amistosos, lo más parecido a una familia, usualmente formado por un grupo de amigos. Se puede estar en más de un clan y no es necesario un líder. _ **

**_ EXP: puntos de experiencia para subir de nivel. Se pueden aumentar o disminuir dependiendo de la situación. _ **

 

* * *

* * *

 

> _En el fondo de un bosque se encuentra una pareja rodeada de personas vestidas de negro. La chica llamada StormyWeather viste de tonos morados y azules, con adornos de piedras preciosas en su cabello; el chico, bajo el nombre de CenturyWarrior, viste una túnica blanca y sujeta una espada con adornos dorados. Ambos se encuentran en posición, espalda contra espalda, para defenderse de los que los rodean. Unos segundos después, las personas de negro empiezan a atacarlos y la pareja salta al ataque._

Marinette se queda mirando el video. No parece muy interesante: el video no se centra mucho en la pelea, más bien, solo atacan cada cuanto y se enfoca más en el diálogo de los amantes. La conversación tampoco llama mucho la atención. Los dos intercambian frases sacadas de libros románticos o frases tan dulces que llegan a incomodar y dar vergüenza, por ejemplo: _“No tengas miedo, yo siempre estoy contigo.”_ O un _“Nunca perderemos porque lo nuestro es amor de verdad”_. Si eso no era suficiente, en medio de la “pelea” los dos empiezan a flotar y el chico pone su mano en la cintura de ella y comienzan un pequeño baile. Cuando aterrizan nuevamente, la pelea parece haber terminado y los dos posan victoriosamente.

Con todo eso, Marinette se aburre y piensa porqué el video tiene tantas vistas. Cuando va a cerrar el video un nuevo personaje entra a la escena: una chica vestida de rojo con el pelo atado en una cola de caballo. Ella reconoce el avatar que están usando, el mismo que ella usa en Miraculous; pero no es el tipo de avatar lo que más le llama la atención, sino que el nombre que se ubica sobre su cabeza es de _“LaPerdedoraLadybug”_. ¿En qué están pensando? ¿De verdad están tratando de burlarse de ella de esta manera? Si no fuera poco, la chica de rojo parece que está llorando y empieza a exclamar patéticamente frases raras a la pareja.

 

> _[LaPerdedoraLadybug]: ¡quédense ahí!_
> 
> _[LaPerdedoraLadybug]: porqué la eliges a ella?! (dice apuntando a la chica)_
> 
> _[LaPerdedoraLadybug]: no entiendes que me duele verlos juntos?_
> 
> _[LaPerdedoraLadybug]: acaso tiene algo que yo no?_
> 
> _[LaPerdedoraLadybug]: regresa conmigo por favor!_

_En eso la chica de rojo trata de lanzarse a ellos, quienes la esquivan sin problema. Cuando LaPerdedoraLadybug cae al suelo, empieza a llorar desconsoladamente._

> _[LaPerdedoraLadybug]: No me dejes!_
> 
> _[LaPerdedoraLadybug]: no puedo dejarte ir!_
> 
> _[LaPerdedoraLadybug]: mi vida sin ti ya no tendría sentido!!!_
> 
> _La pareja se toma de las manos e ignora a la chica de rojo. Dando media vuelta, los dos se retiran del lugar y dejan a la chica llorando en el suelo mientras se revuelve en la tierra._
> 
>  

Marinette se queda viendo la pantalla aunque el video ya haya terminado. ¿Crearon un avatar con ese nombre solo para esto? No es la primera vez que hablan mal de ella o esparcen rumores falsos, pero ¿publicar un video en el foro para hacerle quedar mal? Marinette lo puede ver venir por parte de Rainy, pero ¿Century? Él no le hablaba desde hace un tiempo, pero pensaba que habían quedado en buenos términos. ¿Habrá sido por lo que pasó en su boda? ¡Ella le dijo que solo fue a ver! En cualquier caso, no tiene el derecho de hacer esto; ¿A caso uno puede hacerse pasar por otra persona y humillarla?

Con mil preguntas en la cabeza, Marinette se para de su asiento y se sirve un vaso de agua. Sus tres amigas la han estado observando desde hace unos minutos y deciden hablarle.

“Hey, ¿estás bien Mari?” Alya le pregunta algo preocupada. “Has estado con el ceño fruncido desde hace un rato.”

Marinette la mira unos segundos hasta que logra calmarse. “Sí, sí, estoy bien… Solo perdí en una batalla.”

A pesar de lo molesta que se encuentra, ella ya no tiene quince años para armar un escándalo por un video sin importancia. Ya es mayor de edad, ya puede solucionar los conflictos de una manera civilizada. Entra al juego, abre el chat privado con Century y le manda: “¿Te divierte hacer esto? No pensé que fueras así.” Una vez mandado el mensaje, cierra el juego sin esperar por una respuesta y se va a dormir en su cama.

 

* * *

 

Ya es tarde cuando Adrien sale de sus últimas clases, pero en lo único que piensa es en la chica del ciber-café, o la belleza del departamento conocida por todos. Marinette Dupain Cheng, no es que nunca la haya visto o no sepa de ella. Es una de las mejores estudiantes de la facultad y ganó esa fama desde su primer año, sin contar que el número de chicas en las carreras de ciencias es menor que los chicos. De hecho, está casi seguro que llevan una clase juntos, pero debido a su trabajo y su poca actitud social, no puede asistir a las clases teóricas o se sienta en los últimos asientos para no interrumpir la clase cuando llega tarde o necesita salir antes. La próxima semana no tiene tanto trabajo, ¿tal vez puede llegar a la clase un poco más temprano? Adrien sigue en sus pensamientos mientras sale de la facultad, y antes de que empezara a dirigirse hacia la puerta principal para ir a su departamento, recibe una llamada de Nino.

“¿Nino? ¿Sucede algo?”

_“¿Oh? ¿No has entrado al foro del juego? Pero que digo, si casi nunca entras…”_

El rubio levanta una ceja y le pregunta “¿Salió más información sobre la competencia de parejas?”

_“No, no. Es sobre el concurso de videos. RainyWeather ha subido un video donde Century y Stormy se burlan de tu esposa. ¡El video salió hace una hora pero ya tiene miles de vistas!”_

¿Hicieron un video solo para burlarse de Ladybug? ¿Es que no tienen tras cosas que hacer? Adrien mantiene la calma y le vuelve a hablar a su amigo.

“¿Ladybug ya lo vio?”

_“La verdad no sé, no se encuentra conectada pero es muy probable. Todo esto es tan tonto, pero Kim ya está defendiendo a nuestra cuñada en el chat público y vi a Plagg hace poco lanzando algunos comentarios hacia Century. ¿Tú que vas a hacer?”_

“No te preocupes, hoy me quedaré en los dormitorios ya que me queda más cerca. En un rato llego con mi computadora.” Con eso dicho, Adrien cuelga el teléfono, se da media vuelta y se dirige a los dormitorios de los chicos.

“¿Eh? ¿Vas a venir? ¿Aló?” Nino se queda perplejo cuando Adrien termina la llamada y luego ve el resto del dormitorio desde arriba de su cama. Esto es malo. “¡ADRIEN ESTÁ VINIENDO!” El moreno grita a todo pulmón mientras baja rápidamente de la cama por las escaleras.

“¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Porqué?!” Kim y Luka levantan rápidamente la vista de lo que están haciendo.

“¡Solo apúrense y ayuden a recoger toda la ropa y a ordenar el cuarto! ¡No quiero que vuelva a tirar todo a la basura!” Y en los minutos que les quedan, los tres chicos se ponen a correr de un lado para otro guardando todo lo que pueden.

 

* * *

 

“¿…porqué parece que están sin aliento? ¿Han estado corriendo o algo?” Adrien pregunta al ver los tres chicos parados junto a la puerta del dormitorio.

“¿C-correr? Oh sí, ja ja…” Nino responde respirando fuertemente, dándole la razón a Adrien.

“¿Si no de dónde crees que salen estos músculos? Ja ja ja…” Kim se pone a reír de forma incómoda.

Dejando el asunto aparte, Adrien entra a la habitación y se pone a ver el video con el resto. Una vez que finaliza, se queda algo pensativo tratando de encontrar alguna solución.

“Esto es tan bajo.” Luka comenta. “Ni siquiera el avatar se parece tanto a Ladybug, es más cosa del nombre, _LaPerdedoraLadybug_ , ¿Cómo pueden ser tan poco originales?”

“Esto es el resultado del trabajo de niños narcisistas ricos de segunda generación (los padres son los que ganan el dinero). Piensan que son mejores que el resto y pueden hacer lo que quieren.” Kim le sigue. “Adrien, ¿qué hacemos? Han empezado rumores de que Century dejó a Ladybug y que ella está acosando a Stormy, la que supuestamente te dejó a ti y le robó el novio a Ladybug.”

“Vamos a hacer esto de manera sofisticada.” Adrien contesta tranquilo.

“¿Sofisticada? Bueno, eso suena más a Adrien que a ChatNoir, pero me gusta. ¿Qué quiere hacer?” Luka sonríe al interesarse en el plan.

“Por ahora no digan nada más en el juego. Vamos a esperar a que Century se conecte mañana en la mañana.”

 

* * *

 

Al día siguiente, Marinette se encuentra ocupada toda la mañana en clases y no tiene tiempo de entrar al juego hasta la hora del almuerzo. Para ese entonces la molestia que sentía hacia el video del día anterior había disminuido, incluso le había dejado de importar. Cuando Marinette regresa al dormitorio y se conecta en el juego, se sorprende por el número de notificaciones de chat privado. Antes de poder revisarlos otro nuevo mensaje aparece por parte de Tikki.

 

[CookieTikki]: Ladybug!

[CookieTikki]: al fin que te conectas!!

[CookieTikki]: estuve tan entretenida que me olvidé de grabar :(

[CookieTikki]: al menos pude tomar algunas capturas de pantalla a mi computadora :) :)

[CookieTikki]: Century debe estar volviéndose loco por la pérdida de EXP…

 

¿Grabar? ¿De qué le estaba hablando? ¿Acaso volvió a pasar otra cosa mientras no se conectaba?

 

[Ladybug]: grabar qué cosa?

[Ladybug]: estoy perdida…

[CookieTikki]: ohhh!!!

[CookieTikki]: pensé que tú también estabas en esto!

[CookieTikki]: me refiero a la batalla entre CenturyWarrior y ChatNoir!

[Ladybug]: Century… ¡¿Y CHATNOIR?!

 

Ladybug se excusa rápidamente para hablarle a ChatNoir que parecía también estar conectado.

 

**[Chat Grupal] [ClanNoir: ChatNoir, Ladybug, DJCarapace, Plagg &Cheese, TheSilencer, DarkCupid]**

[Ladybug]: ChatNoir?

[Ladybug]: qué pasó contigo y CenturyWarrior?

[ChatNoir]: no podía quedarme sentado viendo cómo se burlaban de mi esposa.

[Plagg&Cheese]: nosotros te explicamos, hermana!

 

Marinette se pone roja. No importa cuántas veces lo lea, ChatNoir llamándola esposa la tonteaba por varios segundos. ¡Si Chat supiera el poder que tiene sobre ella!

El resto del clan le termina explicando lo ocurrido. Al parecer, ChatNoir se conectó hoy en la mañana y mandó una solicitud de pelea a CenturyWarrior desde el chat público. Aproximadamente una hora después, todo el servidor ya se había enterado que el jugador n° 1 había retado al ex-marido de Ladybug y se habían reunido en La Torre de los pilares para presenciar la batalla. En todo ese tiempo, CenturyWarrior no mostraba señales de vida hasta que llegó junto al clan WeatherForce. No tenía muchas opciones, las condiciones que ChatNoir había propuesto para la pelea eran tan buenas que era imposible declinar.

ChatNoir había puesto las siguientes condiciones:

  * El duelo consistiría de dos rondas.
  * CenturyWarrior ganaba si derrotaba a ChatNoir al menos en una ronda.
  * ChatNoir no tenía permitido utilizar mascotas espirituales, accesorios mágicos (accesorios que suben el nivel del jugador, armaduras) y no podía utilizar su técnica más poderosa con su arma principal.



Con todas esas ventajas, CenturyWarrior no podía negarse a la pelea aunque quisiera: o se negaba y se quedaba como un cobarde, o aceptaba y trataba de no morir en el intento. Aunque Chat tuviera todas esas desventajas, seguía siendo el primero en la lista masculina…

 

[Ladybug]: entonces aceptó.

[Ladybug]: solo no me queda claro una cosa.

[ChatNoir]: que cosa?

[Ladybug]: Tikki me dijo algo sobre su EXP, pero en una batalla su EXP no debería ser afectado…

[ChatNoir]: no fue una batalla

[ChatNoir]: fue un duelo.

 

Un duelo. Ahora tiene sentido. Las batallas son peleas amistosas donde la energía se pierde solo durante la pelea, una vez terminada, ambos jugadores siguen jugando como si la pelea no hubiera ocurrido. En las batallas lo único que se puede perder es algún objeto que se haya apostado, pero no afecta el nivel del jugador. Un duelo en cambio sí es capaz de, no solo bajar el nivel de perdedor, sino que también bajar en el ranking femenino o masculino. Para los jugadores que recién empiezan a jugar, bajar un par de niveles no es la gran cosa, ya que lo pueden recuperar en unas cuantas horas de juego o un par de días. Por otro lado, para los jugadores que sobrepasan el nivel avanzado (aproximadamente nivel 50), perder un par de niveles sería como perder dos meses de juego. A fines de la semana pasada, Ladybug ya había pasado el nivel 80, al igual que ChatNoir, y si mal no lo recuerda, CenturyWarrior se encontraba por el nivel 68…

 

[Ladybug]: cuantos niveles bajó?

[TheSilencer]: solo 4

[TheSilencer]: pero con su dinero podría recuperarlo en medio año…

 

Ja, medio año. Chat realmente no tiene piedad alguna.

Al parecer, durante la primera ronda Century no aceptó que el único desarmado fuera ChatNoir, por lo que decidió dejar su armamento también. Después de ser derrotado en unos minutos, en la segunda ronda decidió estar completamente armado, lo cual aparentemente no ayudó, ya que ChatNoir dio terminado el duelo en menor tiempo que en la primera ronda.

 

[Ladybug]: apostaron algo?

[ChatNoir]: le dije que quitara el video del foro y que el clan WeatherForce diera una disculpa pública.

[ChatNoir]: ya revisé y el video ya ha sido eliminado.

[Ladybug]: oh…

[DarkCupid]: oye, pero que pasaba si se iba la luz o algo?

[DarkCupid]: ibas a dejar que ese tipo se saliera con la suya?

[ChatNoir]: incluso si hubiera perdido, aún tengo a mi esposa.

 

Si Marinette estaba roja unos minutos atrás, ahora hasta le salía humo de la cabeza.

 

[DarkCupid]: wow

[DarkCupid]: sí que te gusta presumir

 [Plagg&Cheese]: Ugh

[Plagg&Cheese]: me estás empalagando con tanto dulce

[DJCarapace]: bueno

[DJCarapace]: lo que quiere decir es que no importaba si ganaba o perdía

[DJCarapace]: al final teníamos a nuestra cuñada

[TheSilencer]: jajaja sí

[TheSilencer]: creo que nuestra hermana es más fuerte que nuestro hermano

[TheSilencer]: siempre es la primera en atacar cuando hay monstruos…

[DarkCupid]: sí sí

[DarkCupid]: nuestra hermana es increíble!

[Ladybug]: jeje creo que me halagan demasiado :)

[DarkCupid]: pero me da pena que Century sea tan obediente en quitar el video…

[Ladybug]: …

[Ladybug]: están decepcionados.

[DarkCupid]: claro!

[Plagg&Cheese]: si no lo hubiera hecho, podríamos…

[TheSilencer]: hackear su computadora!

[DJCarapace]: y hackear su cuenta de juego!!

[DarkCupid]: y después limpiarla por completo!!!

[Ladybug]: huh…

[Ladybug]: ustedes sí que son malos

[Plagg&Cheese]: muchas gracias por el cumplido.

 

Esta vez ChatNoir se voltea a verla a ella sola.

 

[ChatNoir]: Vamos, mi lady.

[Ladybug]: ah?

[Ladybug]: a dónde?

[ChatNoir]: a un lugar donde no estén ellos.

 

Marinette sonríe y sigue feliz al avatar de ChatNoir mientras bajan de la torre.

 

[DJCarapace]: oh wow

[Plagg&Cheese]: este chico…

[TheSilencer]: la verdad que no me sorprende…

[DarkCupid]: aish… es que no puede dejar de alardear?!

 

* * *

 

[ChatNoir]: lo siento

[Ladybug]: oh?

[Ladybug]: Qué sucede?

 

La pareja se encuentra paseando en silencio por uno de los prados cercanos de la torre cuando ChatNoir empieza de repente así la conversación.

 

[ChatNoir]: sé que no te gusta que otros traten de solucionar tus problemas.

[ChatNoir]: y la verdad es que no pensé que tanta gente iba a hablar del video

[ChatNoir]: así que pensé que era mejor terminar con esto lo más rápido posible

 

¿Le estaba tratando de dar explicaciones? A ella no le parecía necesario, al final el video fue eliminado y no siguieron peleando. Usualmente a ella le fastidiaría ese tipo de decisiones, donde ella no pudo opinar, pero ya llegaron a cierto punto en el cual los dos confían el uno con el otro y pueden tomar algunas decisiones por su cuenta. Durante algunos combates contra monstruos ella ha sido la encargada en decidir la estrategia y él la acepta sin dudar. Él tampoco necesita que ella esté ahí para todas las decisiones, especialmente en pequeños problemas como este.

Una vez fuera del juego, Marinette no puede evitar pensar el personaje vestido de negro por el resto del día…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, estoy viva. Me disculpo por el largo hiatus y haberles dejado así. Mi condición tanto física como mental llegó al límite y no me sentía como para escribir algo bueno. Pero después de ver tremendo capítulo (Party Crusher)… ¿cómo no voy a publicar? Me quedan solo un par de exámenes para terminar el ciclo y me siento mucho mejor así que espero actualizar pronto. Gracias por no echar odio (todavía al menos) y muchas gracias a todos los que todavía siguen la historia. ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Twitter: @Little_Rain0048
> 
> -LR


	13. Universidad A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sí, sí. Marinette, mejor te quedas con nosotras ¿quién necesita novio después de todo?”
> 
> “Le voy a decir todo esto a Nino.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, al igual que Love o2o y la novela.

**_N/A: antes de empezar el capítulo, voy a responder a algunas preguntas que servirán para que no se enreden y comprendan mejor la historia:_ **

**_lila cessarie: ¿Cuándo actualizarás?_ **

  * _Pues se supone que es un capítulo a la semana (perdón por el largo hiatus). Si me da el tiempo trataré de subir más seguido._



**_FanNeurtex: Sobre los paréntesis de significados._ **

  * _¡Gracias por tu opinión! Realmente yo tampoco estaba segura de poner los significados en paréntesis y pensé que sería más fácil de comprender, pero sí creo que es mejor ponerlos al principio para no interrumpir la historia._



**_FanNeurtex: ¿Marinette y Adrien se gustan de verdad o solo por las conversaciones en el juego?_ **

  * _Por ahora ambos se sienten atraídos. Saben que son compatibles y que las opiniones de ambos suelen coincidir, mientras más hablan en chat más se gustan pero es por el mismo chat que Marinette está confundida de lo que siente…_



**_FanNeurtex: ¿_ ** **_La esposa del ex esposo de Marinette (la cual olvido el nombre) es Collete, Lyla o_ ** _**ninguna?**_

  * _Para esto he hecho una breve descripción de los personajes (hasta ahora):_



_Marinette:_

  * _ID: Ladybug_
  * _Gremio ButterflyEffect_
  * _Clan: Noir_
  * _Status: Casada con ChatNoir, ex-esposa de CenturyWarrior._
  * _Universidad A (2do año)_
  * _Edad: 22_
  * _Facultad: Ciencias - computación_



_Adrien:_

  * _ID: ChatNoir_
  * _Gremio: -jugador solitario-_
  * _Clan: Noir_
  * _Status: Casado con Ladybug._
  * _Universidad A (3ro)_
  * _Edad: 23_
  * _Facultad: Ciencias - computación_
  * _Empresa: Lucky Charm (CEO)_



_Camillo:_

  * _ID: ChatNoir_
  * _Gremio: ButterflyEffect_
  * _Status: Casado con StormyWeather, divorciado de Ladybug._
  * _Edad: 25_
  * _Empresa: Neo Akuma (Hijo del CEO)_
  * _Prima: Lila Rossi_



_Aurora:_

  * _ID: StormyWeather_
  * _Gremio: ButterlfyEffect_
  * _Clan: WeatherForce_
  * _Status: casada con CenturyWarrior._
  * _Edad: 24_
  * _Universidad: ?_
  * _Notas: Aurora o Stormy Weather es un personaje real de la serie, del primer capítulo “Stormy Weather” o “Tormentosa” en español. Para los que aún no se habían dado cuenta :)_



_Lila:_

  * _Universidad A (2do)_
  * _Facultad: Letras - administración_
  * _Edad: 22_
  * _Primo: Camillo Rossi_
  * _Amiga: Collette_
  * _Empresa: Neo Akuma (Sobrina del CEO)_



 

_..._

 

_Para más info como esta: Twitter_ **_@Little_Rain0048_ **

_Ahora sí el capítulo:_

 

* * *

 

 

**Universidad A**

8:30 am. Marinette se encuentra en sus ropas deportivas, un conjunto de polo y short de color blanco y el cabello atado en su usual cola alta, trotando en la cancha de atletismo por media hora. Nadie lo ha notado, pero la chica de pelo azul ya ha pasado por la máquina de tarjetas tres veces. ¿Qué es la máquina de tarjetas? Para poder entender mejor es necesario saber sobre el sistema de universidades en el país. El país decidió hace varias décadas atrás en crear un sistema en el cual las mejores universidades de la capital fueran clasificadas con letras, de la “A” hasta la “E”. Conocidas como las universidades con mejor rendimiento de la capital, la Universidad A ha tenido el título de la “universidad más prestigiosa del país” desde el principio. Esto es debido por el gran número de carreras disponibles, clasificadas en Ciencias, Letras y Artes. Pero no solo es su gran repertorio, sino también por el nivel de enseñanza. Todos los que entran a la universidad deben estudiar un mínimo de cuatro años: al primero le llaman “Estudios Generales”, el cual consiste de dos ciclos de clases de temas generales que ayudará a los estudiantes a tener mayor conocimiento que sólo su especialidad. Después de eso empiezan los tres años de “Facultad”, en el cual los alumnos se concentran en estudiar la carrera que han escogido.

Aquí es donde entran los deportes. Uno de los requisitos de la universidad es una cierta cantidad de créditos en deportes en los años de facultad. Realmente, no es tan complicado: se deben correr un par de vueltas a la cancha de atletismo dos veces cada semana. Cada vez que se termina de correr una vuelta, se debe pasar la tarjeta de la universidad por la máquina que registra el número de vueltas dadas por el alumno. Para Marinette no es realmente muy problemático, correr le ayuda a aliviar el estrés y a aclarar su mente de los estudios; es más problema de sus compañeras de cuarto. Con la falta de físico de Cloe y Rose, y los extraños horarios de clases de Alya, Marinette empezó a correr de más y pasar las tarjetas de sus amigas, a cambio de comida y las tareas de limpieza en el dormitorio.

Ya por la última vuelta, Marinette se encuentra escuchando la música de sus audífonos cuando de lejos llega a ver al príncipe del campus: Adrien Agreste, que se encuentra corriendo en la cancha del frente. No sabe por qué, pero sin pensarlo da media vuelta y decide correr para el otro lado. No hay forma que Adrien Agreste la vea toda sudada…

Lo que la peli-azul no se da cuenta, es que cierto rubio la nota ya cuando ella se encentra corriendo a la dirección contraria, y con una ligera sonrisa sigue corriendo por su pista.

 

* * *

 

 

Ya son las diez de la mañana cuando Marinette sale del baño del dormitorio, recién duchada y en sus ropas del día. Unos minutos después, Alya y Cloe entran a la habitación y la rubia se tumba en su cama con el celular en la mano y la pelirroja se dirige a la pequeña cocina a tomar un vaso de agua.

“Gracias por lo de las vueltas.” Alya le dice cuando termina de tomar. “¿Quieres que te traiga después el almuerzo?”

Marinette lo piensa un poco. “No sé. Te escribo después si no me alcanza el tiempo para ir.”

En eso el teléfono del dormitorio comienza a sonar y Alya contesta.

“¿Sí? ¿Por Marinette? Sí, este es su dormitorio… ¿Quién habla?... ¿Théo Barbot? ¡No! ¡Ella no se encuentra!” con eso, Alya cuelga de golpe el teléfono y se va resoplando a su cama. Marinette sonríe a su amiga por no pasarle el teléfono, pero también nota el cambio de humor en su amiga.

“¿Alya? ¿Por qué estás tan molesta?”

“Oh, ¿no le has contado?” Cloe también se encuentra viendo a la chica de anteojos desde que escuchó cierto nombre. Marinette, confundida, vuelve a dirigir su vista hacia su mejor amiga por alguna explicación.

“¡Cierto! Mari, ¿acaso Théo está tratando de cortejarte?”

“¿Qué? Bueno ahora que lo pienso, me lo he encontrado de paso un par de veces más después de las clases con Manon, pero no hemos hablado mucho…”

“¡Ni se te ocurra!” esta vez son sus dos amigas las que gritan.

“¿Ah?”

“Ese Théo… no me cae nada bien.”

Las dos chicas empiezan a contarle lo que pasó unos días atrás en una de las pocas clases que las dos compartían. Era uno de los cursos electivos en el cual alumnos de cualquier facultad podían inscribirse y justo los horarios de ambas les permitieron llevar el mismo curso y horario. Cloe le estaba guardando un sitio a Alya que tenía otra clase justo antes de esa, la sorpresa era que Théo también se encontraba en ese salón y se sentó junto al sitio que Cloe le guardaba. Cuando Alya llegó ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que empezó la clase y trató de ir a su sitio en silencio. El problema fue cuando Théo decidió hacerse el difícil y no la dejaba pasar al sitio junto a Cloe.

“Ugh, ¡no te imaginas! Empezó a contestarme con sarcasmo y cuando Cloe le empezó a reprochar solo rodaba los ojos y la ignoraba. Hizo tanto en tan poco tiempo que el profesor se molestó y nos amenazó con echarnos del salón.”

“Sí, solo me dejó pasar para que el profesor no le diga nada, pero siguió jodiendo toda la pinche clase.” Oh, Alya usando esas palabras, de verdad estaba fastidiada.

Con lástima, Marinette trata de tranquilizarla. “Bueno, no te preocupes. De todas maneras no estoy interesada, especialmente con todo lo que ha hecho.”

Sus amigas suspiran y Cloe concluye: “Ese chico es solo una cara bonita, para mí que tiene problemas…”

Alya se ríe del comentario. “Pero hablemos de Marinette. No está interesada en solo caras bonitas… realmente Adrien Agreste es el único que será capaz de conquistarla?”

“¡Hey!” Marinette le lanza una almohada. Definitivamente cierto personaje de negro no aparece en su mente.

“Sí, sí. Marinette, mejor te quedas con nosotras ¿quién necesita novio después de todo?” le contesta después de esquivar con éxito la almohada.

“Le voy a decir todo esto a Nino.” Cloe dice al aire rodando los ojos.

Alya le saca la lengua de manera divertida y se asoma por el pequeño balcón en el que cuelgan las toallas. “¡Oh por dios!”

Sorprendidas, las otras dos se acercan al balcón y se dan cuenta que no son las únicas: varias chicas se encuentran viendo no tan discretamente a un rubio de ojos verdes dirigirse hacia los dormitorios de los chicos.

“¡Es Adrien! ¿Habrá regresado a los dormitorios?” Alya se cuestiona. “Oh, ¡miren!”

Marinette le da un pequeño golpe a su amiga para que deje de señalar. Lo que ocurre es que una chica a unos metros de distancia se encuentra con los brazos estirados y una carta en sus manos. ¿Una confesión? Lo inesperado es que Adrien no disminuye la velocidad con la que camina y pasa de largo a la chica, como si no estuviera ahí. La pobre se queda inmóvil, siendo incapaz de dar media vuelta.

“Wow. Que valiente, pero se nota que es de Estudios Generales…” Cloe suspira regresando a la cama.

“Sí, cualquiera que ya ha estado un año aquí sabe que Adrien no es de aceptar confesiones…” Alya dice mientras se dirige a su computadora.

Marinette por otro lado, no puede evitar comparar las similitudes con cierto gatito…

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo corto, pero espero que les guste. También quiero darles gracias a todos sus comentarios de apoyo, es por ustedes que sigo escribiendo. A ver, ¿Quién más murió por La titiritera 2? Los creadores de verdad nos hacen sufrir. ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Twitter: @Little_Rain0048
> 
> -LR


	14. Tierra trágame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MARINETTE:
> 
> Alya, mátame por favor.  
> Ya no puedo verle a la cara nunca más.
> 
> ALYA:
> 
> Mari?  
> Qué pasó??  
> El plan no funcionó???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, al igual que Love o2o y la novela.

 

Tres días. Han pasado tres días y Théo ha estado persiguiéndola sin descanso. Al principio parecía que quería que fueran amigos, tal como él le había dicho. Sin embargo, los siguientes encuentros ya no eran tan casuales. Théo aparecía justo cuando sus clases terminaban o cuando salía de la biblioteca, no era normal que los estudiantes de las facultades de Letras tuvieran asuntos por las facultades de los de Ciencias. Marinette no era tonta, era obvio que él quería más que una simple amistad, algo que ella que no pensaba darle. No es que no le quiera dar una oportunidad por lo que había hecho antes, sino porque ya tenía algunos sentimientos por cierta persona. No quería parecer mala, pero debía encontrar una forma de rechazarlo lo antes posible…

“¿Marinette?”

Hablando del rey de Roma…

“¿Sí?” Marinette le responde algo cansada. Había tenido clases toda la mañana y ahora se encontraba sentada en la cafetería con la comida en su bandeja. Quería comer en paz, ¿no podía darle un descanso?

Théo sonríe y se sienta frente a ella. “Quisiera saber si estas libre hoy más tarde. ¿Tienes tiempo a las siete?”

NO, de verdad quiere decirle que no, que no tiene tiempo, o que simplemente no quiere ir. Pero no puede evitarlo y asiente con su cabeza. Si le dice que no, él intentara quedar con ella otro día y ella ya quiere terminar con todo esto.

“¡Qué bien! Entonces, ¿nos podemos ver frente a la fuente del jardín de la facultad de Informática?”

¿La fuente del jardín de Informática? El lugar no quedaba tan lejos de los dormitorios de las chicas y podía ir después de estudiar en la tarde en la biblioteca. La hora tampoco estaba mal, tenía un par de horas más para poder regresar antes del toque de queda.

Marinette le vuelve a afirmar y Théo se retira aún más contento de lo que llegó y deja a la peliazul suspirando. Ahora Marinette tenía que pensar en un plan para que la deje de seguir de una vez por todas…

 

* * *

 

Marinette llegó a su dormitorio por las tres de la tarde e inmediatamente se tumba en la cama más cercana. Un plan, un plan, necesita un plan… Estaba tan concentrada que ni se había dado cuenta que sus tres amigas estaban comiendo alrededor de la mesita del medio del dormitorio.

“¿Mari? ¿Quieres un poco de tarta? Tal vez no esté tan buena como la de tus padres, pero tenía tan buena pinta que la he comprado entera.” Rose le dice, pero no espera una respuesta ya que empieza a servirle un pedazo del postre cubierto de fresas y crema.

“Es por tu culpa que no puedo bajar de peso, ¿cómo puedo seguir con mi dieta si sigues trayendo estas tentaciones?” A pesar que dice esto, Chloè se sirve una segunda porción.

“No creas que no vi el brillo en tus ojos cuando cruzamos frente a la pastelería. Te apuesto que si no hubiéramos estado ahí hubieras comprado el triple.” Alya dice sin mirarle y se mete un bocado a la boca. “Oh cierto. Marinette, sobre Adrien regresando a los dormitorios, parece que no es verdad. Hablé con Nino y me dijo que solo pasó la noche para terminar unos asuntos. No le quise preguntar más o parecería sospechoso.”

“Oh, está bien.”

Con la respuesta desanimada, las tres se le quedaron viendo intrigadas.

“¿Pasó algo?”

“¿Tienen alguna idea de cómo rechazar a alguien y que se rinda por completo?” Marinette les pregunta acercándose a la mesita para comer el pedazo de tarta. No es como la receta de su familia, pero no se ve nada mal…

“Oh, ¡pobre de nosotras! Aquí tratando de encontrar novio y tu aquí rechazando un chico a la semana…” Rose exagera fingiendo desmayarse en la cama. “¿Quién es hoy? ¿El primer puesto de Literatura? ¿El de Ingeniería?”

“Ja, ja. Que chistosa. Pero esta vez es el de Periodismo…”

“…”

“¡¿THÉO BARBOT?!” Las tres compañeras de cuarto se sorprenden.

“¡Ya me tiene harta ese tipo!, ¿no le vasta en molestarnos en clase y crear rumores en el periódico de la universidad? ¡Ahora piensa que se puede quedar con mi mejor amiga!” Alya está ardiendo de rabia.

“Por eso quiero terminar con esto ya. Me dijo para verle a las siete frente a la fuente de Informática.”

Chloè levanta una ceja. “¿A las siete? A esa hora la facultad ya debe estar casi vacía, sin contar que ya habrá empezado a oscurecer. Es obvio lo que va a hacer.”

Marinette resopla por enésima vez, ¿Cuántas veces más lo hará antes de acostarse? “Por eso quiero encontrar una forma de rechazarlo y que se rinda por completo.”

“¿Por qué no le dices que ya te gusta otra persona? Puedes decirle que te gusta Adrien.” Las chicas se voltean para ver a Alya. Marinette por otro lado se sonroja ligeramente y le contesta rápidamente. “¡Es admiración, no me gusta! No es que no me parezca atractivo, más bien es muy guapo… ¡Pero no es así! No he hablado nunca con él… así que no puedo decir que me gusta…”

“No me refiero a eso.” Alya corta el palabreo de Marinette con una pequeña risa. “Solo tienes que usar su nombre para que te crea. Al final, no serías la única. A un gran porcentaje de chicas de la universidad les gusta Adrien. No por nada es llamado príncipe.”

No es… mala idea. Solo tiene que decir que le gusta otra persona para que Théo piense que no tiene oportunidad con ella. Pero tampoco quiere que se extienda el rumor que le gusta… Pero a esa hora ya no hay gente cerca, no tendría que preocuparse por eso.

“No es mala idea. Gracias por el consejo, ya veré que hacer según como se den las cosas.” Marinette se para y comienza a juntar algunos libros y libretas para irse a la biblioteca.

“¡Escríbenos ni bien termines!”

 

* * *

 

Lila se encuentra caminando por las oficinas de Neo Akuma. El plan de acerarse a Adrien no iba a funcionar si no aceptaba la propuesta de su tío. Además, ¿qué fue lo que pasó aquel día? ¿Qué nunca la había visto o escuchado de ella? ¡¿Cómo era posible?! Adrien Agreste no era ningún asunto fácil, pero tarde o temprano estaría con ella. Collette le dijo que tarde o temprano el príncipe y la belleza del campus estarían juntos, era su destino.

Mientras ve de reojo algunos papeles en la mesa de una de las oficinas se encuentra con la imagen de un rostro conocido. “¿Qué es esto?” Lila coge el monto de papeles y comienza a revisarlos.

La chica encargada se sorprende por la repentina pregunta. “O-oh, señorita Rossi. Estos son los documentos de los mejores candidatos para el trabajo de verano en la empresa. ¿Qué le parece?”

¿Los mejores candidatos? ¿Entonces esa chica también trabajaría en la empresa? ¡Ese sería otro problema! “¿Los mejores? Permíteme revisarlo entonces…” Lila trata de no perder su compostura frente a los empleados. “Esta chica no creo que este calificada.” Le indica señalando la imagen de la esquina del documento.

La chica se acerca a revisar. “¿La señorita Marinette Dupain? No parece que haya algo que la descalifique, es incluso alumna de computación en la Universidad A.”

“Oh no, no es que vea algo malo en el tipo de evaluación que emplean, sino que yo estoy en la misma universidad, y no me gusta hablar mal de la gente, pero su reputación no es muy buena… en cualquier caso, deberíamos quitarla de la lista.” Sin dejar que la chica opinara, apartó el documento de Marinette del resto y lo puso junto al bote de basura. Cuando vio el papel que le seguía, reconoció también el rostro: era la amiga de Marinette, la que le acompañaba en la tienda de electrónicos. “¿Alya Césaire? Ella tampoco…” Al igual que con el anterior, apartó el documento y lo puso sobre el de Marinette.

“¿Lila? ¿Qué estás haciendo?” Lila se volteó rápidamente sorprendida por el repentino llamado. Al ver quien era se relajó, e incluso se molestó un poco. “¡Camillo! No hagas eso, ¡me has asustado!”

“¿Oh?” Camillo se ríe un poco de su prima. “¿Estás revisando los documentos de los candidatos?” Camillo le pregunta mientras empieza a revisar el monto de documentos. En eso se queda helado al leer los datos de una de las candidatas. _Juego: Miraculous Voyage. Nombre de usuario: Ladybug._ No podía ser, ¿Ladybug iba a trabajar en la compañía? Rápidamente revisó el resto de datos. Al parecer su verdadero nombre era Rose Lavillant y estaba en segundo año en la facultad de computación en la Universidad A. Para ser de esa universidad tiene que ser alguien con altas notas ¿Se divorció de alguien prometedor? No, Aurora era también inteligente y de una familia adinerada, sin contar que era hermosa y su reputación era buena tanto en la realidad que como StormyWeather. Ladybug no resultó ser un chico como decían los rumores, pero mirando la foto del documento, Rose no era nada a comparación de su novia.

“-millo? ¿Camillo? ¿Me estás escuchando?” Camillo levanta la vista rápidamente, parece haberse perdido en sus pensamientos.

“Sí, sí. Me concentré mucho leyendo. Creo que estos candidatos están bien.” Camillo le devuelve los documentos a la chica encargada, la cual obedece y se los lleva a su jefe.

“¿Qué pasó?” Lila le pregunta tirando un par de papeles a la basura. “¿Viste algo que te interesa?”

Camillo la mira como si fuera broma. “¿Algo que me interesara? Sí claro…”

 

* * *

 

Son casi las siete cuando Marinette sale de la biblioteca y se encamina a los jardines de Informática. Las luces del camino ya han sido encendidas y no hay personas cerca. Cuando llega al sitio acordado, ve a Théo sentado en una de las bancas. Con globos en forma de corazones. Y un ramo enorme de flores. Marinette quiere dar media y vuelta e irse, pero Théo ya la vio y se ha parado para acercarse. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba…

“¡Marinette! Qué bueno que pudieras venir…”

“O-oh sí… ¿para qué es todo esto? ¿Tal vez es tu cumpleaños?” ella intenta evadir todo lo que pueda pasar, pero se siente muy incómoda.

“¿Esto? No, todo esto es para ti.” Antes de seguir, se acerca y le entrega el ramo de flores. “Traje todo esto porque quería decirte algo…”

Marinette aprieta sus puños y sus dientes, rogando de que empiece una tormenta o algo… Pero no pasó.

“Quería decirte que te había juzgado mal, y que me he dado cuenta que eres una persona muy buena… Sé que no tuvimos el mejor comienzo pero, ¿me darías una oportunidad y aceptarme como novio?”

Marinette intenta pensar que decir. ¿Qué hizo para estar en esta situación? Qué vergüenza… Oh, ¡el plan! ¡El plan!

“Em… de verdad me siento alagada de lo que sientes por mí… pero no creo que lo nuestro funcionaría.”

“¿Qué? ¿Por qué?”

“Pues… ¿sabes? Yo quiero salir con alguien de la misma facultad en la que estoy, me gustaría compartir esos gustos con la persona que salgo…”

Théo aún no muy convencido, le sigue interrogando. “¿De la misma facultad? ¿Te gustan los chicos de Computación? Pero podemos encontrar otras cosas que tengamos en común…”

“¡No! Digo… es que ya me gusta alguien.” ¡¿En qué se está metiendo?!

“¿En serio?” Théo frunce el ceño. “¿Quién es?”

“¡E-Es A-Adrien Agreste!” Marinette termina gritando de vergüenza. Por favor… realmente necesita esa tormenta.

“…Adrien ¿Agreste? ¿El primer puesto de último año?”

“¡¡Sí!! Él, ¡él me gusta mucho!” Tierra trágame. “¡Es guapo, inteligente y de la misma facultad! ¡Él es el único que voy a aceptar!” en serio, ¡¿por qué no llueve?!

Para no seguir hablando del tema, Marinette le devuelve el ramo de flores a Théo, que se encuentra petrificado. “Bueno, si eso era todo…”

Marinette suspira y se voltea rápidamente para regresar a su dormitorio y dejar de avergonzarse. Oh, pero si ya se sentía mal, peor se sintió al ver que a unos metros de ella se encontraba la última persona que quería ver: Adrien Agreste. El mismo Adrien Agreste del que acababa de confesar que le gustaba, sin contar que había dicho las razones más superficiales posibles. Ya no necesitaba una tormenta, necesitaba un terremoto, un cataclismo. ¿Cómo puede ser el primer encuentro entre ambos? Adrien estaba acompañado de sus amigos y parecía que los habían escuchado porque sus amigos la miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos. Adrien tenía una expresión más relajada en su rostro, pero también la estaba observando. ¿En qué se había metido?

Marinette no podía perder la compostura, no iba a dejar ser humillada. Pensó rápidamente y se dirigió a ellos y siguió de largo, pero susurró un pequeño _‘Perdón por tomar tu nombre’_ al pasar al costado del rubio. Después de eso siguió caminando y no se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás. Sacó su teléfono y comenzó a escribirle a Alya.

 

**MARINETTE:**

**Alya, mátame por favor.**

**Ya no puedo verle a la cara nunca más.**

**ALYA:**

**Mari?**

**Qué pasó??**

**El plan no funcionó???**

 

Tierra trágame.

 

* * *

 

Adrien había estado trabajando hasta tarde con su grupo en asuntos de la empresa y terminaron por las seis y media. Decidieron dejar el trabajo por ese día e ir a entregar unos trabajos a las oficinas cercanas a la facultad de Informática. Todavía estaban lejos de terminar el año, pero ya estaban cargados de proyectos. Era la presión de último año.

“…y con esto es un trabajo menos. Les juro que con todo esto me voy a morir antes de la graduación.” Kim estira los brazos mientras salen de las oficinas y regresan a los dormitorios y al departamento en el caso de Adrien.

“No exageres… ni siquiera son trabajos finales.” Luka le dice más relajado.

“Eso, además mañana tenemos que seguir con el trabajo de la empresa.” Nino se ríe un poco de él.

Adrien por su parte, solo escuchaba hablar a sus amigos. Pero Nino tenía razón, ya este año se iban a graduar y necesitaban sacar buenas notas y seguir trabajando en la empresa. También tenía que pensar sobre lo de Neo Akuma…

_“…Adrien ¿Agreste? ¿El primer puesto de último año?”_

_“¡¡Sí!! Él, ¡él me gusta mucho! ¡Es guapo, inteligente y de la misma facultad! ¡Él es el único que voy a aceptar!”_

Los cuatro vieron la escena que tenían frente a ellos. Había dos personas, pero Adrien solo veía a la chica. Marinette, Ladybug. Tuvo que contenerse para no sonreír y no ir hacia ella. ¿Acababa de decir que le gustaba? ¿El único que iba a aceptar? Sonaba algo extraño, nunca se habían hablado y él se escondía cada vez que la veía…

Cuando Marinette se voltea, su rostro cambia a uno de sorpresa. Era evidente que no esperaba que ellos estuvieran allí. Su rostro se relaja en cuestión de segundos y se acerca a ellos susurra por debajo _‘Perdón por tomar tu nombre’_ y sigue con su camino con la espalda recta, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Él se sorprende por sus decisiones y pensamientos rápidos. Marinette Dupain Cheng… eres realmente interesante.

El resto del grupo reacciona y decide seguir con su camino, ignorando al chico con globos y flores. Una vez que están lejos, sus amigos comienzan a hablar otra vez.

“¡¿Escucharon?! La chica de ahora… ¡Era la belleza del departamento!” Kim fue el primero en hablar.

“Dijo ‘Perdón por usar tu nombre’ ¿Se refiere a la confesión?” Luka intenta pensar en alguna respuesta.

“Creo que yo sé.” Nino le contesta. Adrien ya ha entendido algo, por lo que se pone a escuchar lo que su amigo sabe. “Dicen que Théo Barbot ha estado tratando de cortejar a Marinette desde hace unos días. Parece que le acaba de rechazar y ella le dijo que le gustaba Adrien como excusa…”

Luka procesa lo que dijo. “Tiene sentido, a muchas chicas les gusta Adrien. Si Marinette le decía que le gustaba él, era más probable que se rindiera…”

“En cualquier caso, me alegra que no haya aceptado…” Kim señala “No por celos o nada, sino porque es la belleza del departamento. Sería una pena que las chicas de Ciencias se vayan con los de Letras…”

“En cualquier caso, no creo que estén juntos en algún momento cercano. ¿Cierto Adri-?” Los tres amigos se dan cuenta que Adrien ya no se encuentra con ellos y lo ven a lo lejos casi por la puerta principal de la universidad.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor
> 
> ¡El primer encuentro para Mari! Esperemos que no se haya muerto. Gracias por los comentarios y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. En el caso de que no esté claro, voy a explicar sobre Aurora. Aurora es el nombre real de StormyWeather y la novia real de Camillo. ¡Más adelante sabremos más de ella! Si tienen otras dudas pueden preguntar y las responderé en el próximo capítulo (en el caso de FF, en AO3 y Wattpad las respondo cuando las leo.) ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Twitter: @Little_Rain0048
> 
> -LR


	15. Memoria y recuerdo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Su padre cierra los ojos por unos instantes y cuando los abre sonríe moviendo otra pieza de ajedrez. “Me rindo con este tema… tu turno.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, al igual que Love o2o y la novela.

 

* _Patisserie_ : pastelería

 

* * *

 

 _“Entonces Marinette está locamente enamorada de Adrien Agreste… Esto va a ser un problema.”_ Detrás de los árboles en el jardín de Informática se encuentra Colette escondida, espiando la conversación entre Théo y Marinette. Ella había ido a la biblioteca para devolver unos libros por parte de Lila y se sorprendió a ver a Marinette saliendo del lugar. No era el hecho de que estuviera estudiando hasta tan tarde lo que le sorprendía, Marinette era conocida por lo aplicada que era en sus estudios (algo que también le molestaba); lo que le sorprendió es que en vez de dirigirse por el camino más corto a los dormitorios de las chicas, se tomó un desvío por otro camino. Si mal no lo recordaba, la facultad de Informática estaba por ese camino y la curiosidad no la dejó contenerse en ir a seguirla. Cuando llegó hasta la facultad, se sorprendió por segunda vez al ver a Théo de la facultad de Periodismo esperándola con algunos regalos. Para no ser vista se escondió detrás del árbol más cercano dándole la espalda. De esta manera no podía ver nada, pero si era descubierta podía correr y no darles la cara. No necesitaba ver, solo tenía que escuchar con atención la obvia declaración del chico.

¿Qué le respondería? ¿Que sí? ¿No? Si aceptaba no tendría que preocuparse por el asunto entre Adrien y Lila, pero Marinette era amiga de la morena con lentes… ¿Alya? Así se llamaba. Colette se había dado cuenta de las miradas que Nino le lanzaba cuando la veía pasar. Buscó en el foro de la universidad y no encontró información alguna, pero era obvio que Nino tenía cierto afecto con ella… No sabía exactamente qué era, pero no quería que los dos comenzaran a hablar, peor aún, que empezaran a salir. Ella lo había visto primero, ella lo quería desde su año de Estudios Generales y no iba a permitir que otra se lo quedara. Es cierto que ya habían pasado dos años, pero todo su tiempo era consumido por los mandados de Lila. Esa princesa engreída, que si no fuera por el apellido Rossi no tendría que aguantarla y hacerse pasar por su amiga. ¡De seguro ahora podría estar de novia con Nino!

Antes de que su imaginación siguiera volando, escuchó la respuesta negativa de Marinette. En parte no le sorprende, con todo el escándalo de las fotos. Tal vez no debió animar a Théo a subir esas fotos…

Estaba a punto de irse para que no se metiera en problemas cuando escuchó a la peliazul declarar su amor hacia Adrien Agreste con un tono más fuerte. ¿Estaba nerviosa? La chica comenzó a alabar al príncipe que con cada comentario que agregaba su voz se hacía más aguda. Estaba bien que lo haya rechazado, pero ¿a ella también le gustaba Adrien? Nunca había mostrado señales de aquello. En cualquier caso tenía que avisarle a Lila…

Esperó a que Marinette se despidiera y se alejara lo suficiente para poder salir de su escondite. Tras unos minutos de silencio total, giró hacia atrás para ver si alguien más estaba. Lo único que vio fue a Théo con el ramo de flores en sus manos y con la vista en el suelo, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Para fastidiarlo un poco, se acercó a él dando pequeños saltos y dejó escapar unas risitas. Théo al darse cuenta de su presencia, apartó su vista y comenzó a recoger los globos ignorándola.

“Jejeje, nunca había escuchado sobre alguno de la familia Barbot en ser rechazado…” Colette se vuelve a reír de la desgracia del joven.

“No te metas en esto Colette, ¿acaso nos estuviste espiando?”

Colette hace como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta y vuelve a comentar: “Fuiste rechazado por Marinette Dupain y peor aún, ¡por Adrien Agreste! ¿Aunque no crees que es mejor así? No sé qué le ves, no tiene nada de especial.”

A pesar que estaba oscuro y solo contaban con la poca iluminación de los postes de luz del camino, se podía ver que la cara de Théo estaba completamente roja por la vergüenza y molestia que la chica le estaba causando. Esta vez con más autoridad, le levantó la voz como advertencia.

“Colette, déjame en paz. Ni se te ocurra tampoco comentar sobre esto en el foro, porque si no allí sí que te las vas a ver conmigo, y no creo que tu familia esté feliz al escuchar que su hija esté en malos términos con los Barbot, ¿cierto?” con eso, Théo recoge el último globo, tira todo al basurero más cercano y se aleja dejando a la pelinegra refunfuñando. Ella también decide regresar a su dormitorio al ver que no va a conseguir nada y decide llamar a Lila antes de que se haga tarde.

_“¿Aló Colette? ¿Pudiste devolver los libros que te pedí?”_

“¡Lila! ¡No vas a creer lo que acabo de ver!” Colette volvió a su actuación de mejor amiga.

_“¿Qué cosa?”_

“Pues verás…”

Colette comenzó a contarle lo que había escuchado, mientras que al otro lado del teléfono Lila estaba aliviada que haya quitado a Marinette de los candidatos al trabajo en la empresa de su tío. Marinette tenía la venta en estar en la misma facultad de Adrien, pero eso no era suficiente. La familia de Marinette no era pobre, de hecho tenían una gran cadena de las mejores _patisseries*_ del país, pero ella era una Rossi, una familia reconocida mundialmente por sus grandes avances tecnológicos. No había forma que perdiera ante ella.

_“Por ahora hay que encontrar una forma de hundir a Marinette…”_

 

* * *

 

“¡¿QUE ADRIEN AGRESTE TE ESCUCHÓ?!”

“¡Que sí! ¡Pero ahora todo el edificio se va a enterar si siguen gritando!” Marinette les reprochó a sus amigas entre susurros. “¡Es tan humillante! No quiero que todos se enteren…”

“Bueno, ¿quién te dijo que tenías que gritarlo? Solo tenías que decirle que te gustaba Adrien para que Théo se aleje de ti, no gritar a todo pulmón las razones por las cuales lo ‘querías’.” Chloè le dice entre risas.

“¡Estaba nerviosa! Saben que no me gusta mentir por este tipo de razones… Solo espero que nadie se entere.”

“No te había pasado este tipo de situaciones desde que terminamos la secundaria.” Rose le comenta ya cuando se calma.

“¡Claro! ¿Cómo olvidarse? Mari encontraba formas de avergonzarse de maneras que nadie podía… ¿Se acuerdan cuando se tropezó con la pata del pupitre y se cayó en el regazo del profesor de física?” Alya les empezó a recordar momentos embarazosos de su mejor amiga.

“¡El profesor tenía los brazos levantados por la sorpresa y Marinette se había quedado en shock! ¿Se acuerdan de esa vez que entró por casualidad a los vestidores de los chicos en la clase de deportes?” Rose se le unió al chisme.

“¿O esa vez que se cayó por las escaleras de la entrada del colegio?

“¿Y esa vez que se los perros la empezaron a perseguir porque uno se orinó en su zapato?”

“¿Y cuando se quedó dormida en clase y cuando la profesora la despertó ella le dijo que tenía que salvar la ciudad de mariposas malvadas?

“O esa vez cuando-”

“¡YA PAREN!” Marinette estaba completamente ruborizada. Se esforzó mucho para dejar esa torpeza atrás. Estos años en la universidad había logrado vivir como cualquier otra estudiante, ahora resulta que le pasa esto frente a Adrien Agreste. “Déjenme morir aquí en este instante.”

Sus amigas calman sus risas lentamente y esta vez tratan de animarla.

“No te preocupes tanto, dijiste que estaba con sus amigos ¿reconociste alguno?”

Marinette trató de hacer memoria. “Eran tres chicos, uno de ellos era Nino. Pero no los pude ver mucho.”

“Entonces no creo que hallan problemas o malentendidos.”

Todas se giran a ver a Alya con la pregunta “ _¿Por qué?”_ dibujada en sus rostros.

“Nino sabe que Théo estaba tratado de llamar tu atención y que nosotras estábamos discutiendo algunas formas de como rechazarlo. No le conté muy a detalle, pero creo que sabe lo suficiente para que Adrien y su grupo no teoricen mucho.”

“Bueno eso me alivia un poco…” Marinette se rinde y se echa en las piernas de Rose. “Hablando de Nino, ¿Qué tal les va?” Marinette le lanza una sonrisa traviesa a su amiga.”

“¡Sí! Desde esa vez que lo vimos no sabemos cómo han estado.” Rose se emociona cuando mencionan la relación de Alya.

Esta vez es la morena la que se sonroja. “Pues bien supongo… no tengo mucho que contar.”

Chloè le lanza una mirada. “No mucho, dices. Ayer cuando regresé estabas en el celular con ya sabes quién, hablando por unos treinta minutos con una sonrisa embobada. Ni si quiera notaste mi presencia, algo muy difícil por cierto. Quién sabrá cuanto tiempo atrás habían comenzado a hablar.”

Con los tres pares de ojos encima de ella, Alya no tuvo de otra que hablar un poco más. “Es en serio que no mucho ha cambiado. No es nada negativo, pero con todo esto de mantenerlo en secreto no nos deja pasar mucho tiempo juntos en el campus. Las citas tienen que ser afuera y con nuestros horarios está un poco difícil. Es por eso que hacemos largas llamadas. Ya quiero que Adrien no esté disponible para no tener que escondernos…” Esta vez en tono de broma Alya se dirige a Marinette. “¿No quieres enamorarte de Adrien, hacerlo caer a tus pies y empezar a salir para ayudarme?”

Marinette se ríe con sarcasmo y le lanza una almohada. “Que graciosa.”

“Oh, ¡pero sería perfecto! Ambos tienen buenas notas y son del mismo departamento, serían una pareja poderosa…” Rose empezó a soñar despierta “Podrían hacer un libro, no, ¡una película sobre ustedes en el futuro!”

Marinette rueda los ojos al escuchar la fantasía de su amiga. “¿Quién iría a ver ese video…?”

En la cabeza de Marinette una idea apareció con la mención de video. Y no era una mala idea…

 

* * *

 

**[Chat Privado - ClanNoir]**

[Ladybug]: Hey!

[Ladybug]: que bueno que se conectan

[Ladybug]: tenía una idea pero necesito su ayuda para esto.

[DarkCupid]: oh!

[DarkCupid]: suegrita!!

[DarkCupid]: puedes decirnos, no hay nada que no podamos hacer!

[DJCarapace]: aunque no pudiéramos te apuesto que aquí tu esposo haría hasta lo imposible

[Plagg&Cheese]: si si

[Plagg&Cheese]: este chico se toma el matrimonio virtual muy enserio…

[ChatNoir]: no es necesario que hablen por mí

[ChatNoir]: déjenla hablar niños

 

Marinette se ríe viendo la pantalla. Es cierto que suelen comportarse como niños, incluso Chat deja escapar su niño interior en algunas ocasiones.

 

[Ladybug]: Se me había ocurrido hacer un video

[TheSilencer]: para la competencia?

[Ladybug]: sí

[Ladybug]: ya que la competencia de parejas aún no empieza quería hacer un video y ya se me ha ocurrido una idea de que puede ser.

[ChatNoir]: estás segura?

[Ladybug]: claro!

[Ladybug]: mi idea era sobre un hombre y una mujer con alter egos que combaten juntos contra los crímenes

[Ladybug]: y son conocidos por toda la ciudad por el buen equipo que hacen

[Ladybug]: pero no conocen sus verdaderas identidades, por lo que eso les impide empezar una relación.

[TheSilencer]: wow

[TheSilencer]: no es una mala idea

[TheSilencer]: me gusta

[DJCarapace]: a mí también! Me apunto

[DarkCupid]: yo también!

[DarkCupid]: pero qué tal si son súper héroes?

[DarkCupid]: así podemos explicar los movimientos especiales con nuestras armas

[Plagg&Cheese]: así tendría más sentido

[Plagg&Cheese]: nosotros podríamos hacer de villanos

[Plagg&Cheese]: yo quiero ser el máximo oponente!

[ChatNoir]: tienes una buena base

[ChatNoir]: haz hecho algún guion?

[Ladybug]: estoy terminando la introducción

[Ladybug]: está bien si te lo mando en unos minutos para que lo veas?

[ChatNoir]: claro.

 

* * *

 

Fuera del juego, Adrien estaba jugando un pequeño duelo contra uno de los monstruos de MV en la laptop en la sala de la casa de sus padres. Tenía un departamento para él solo pero había prometido visitarlos de vez en cuando. Además, no era malo tener compañía de vez en cuando. Si no fuera por el desorden de sus amigos…

“Hey, ¿estás ocupado?” Adrien se voltea para ver a su padre, Gabriel Agreste, con una pequeña sonrisa. De verdad que le gustaba verle así. Cuando tenía trece, su madre estuvo involucrada en la desaparición de una de sus expediciones en el extranjero y su padre fue afectado gravemente. Se distanció de él, pero le puso muchas restricciones y no le dejaba salir después de clases. Tal vez si no fuera por él, su padre hubiera abordado en el primer avión e iría a buscar a su esposa sin tener que dejárselo a las autoridades. Con los años empeoró: ya no pasaban tiempo juntos, solo a la hora de la cena; Gabriel se la pasaba trabajando y contrató a más gente para que cuidara de Adrien. Incluso quería convencer a Adrien que dejara los videojuegos y que se pusiera a estudiar algo serio. A pesar de que Adrien no estaba de acuerdo con muchas de las decisiones de su padre, no le decía mucho porque sabía que solo estaba preocupado en no perderlo. Sabía que la ausencia de su madre los había afectado a ambos.

Fue cuando Adrien tenía diecisiete cuando encontraron a su madre en las profundidades de la selva. Al parecer habían tenido un accidente y tribus cercanas habían acogido a los supervivientes. El problema había sido que Emilie sufrió de amnesia y no pudo recordar nada hasta años después. Cuando la encontraron y la llevaron de vuelta a casa, los dos hombres lloraron como ningún otro día. Emilie fue bienvenida y los lazos sueltos de la familia fueron unidos nuevamente. Fue un proceso lento, pero lo consiguieron con el tiempo. Padre e hijo comenzaron a hablar más seguido y Emilie convenció a su padre que le diera mayor libertad. _“Es tu hijo. Ya está grande y puede tomar sus propias decisiones. Si comete algún error tendrá que aprender a solucionarlo y es nuestro deber en apoyarlo.”_ Realmente, Emilie era el corazón de la pequeña familia.

“No, no estoy ocupado. ¿Querías hablar?” Adrien le contesta pausando el juego en la computadora.

Gabriel le sonríe nuevamente. “¿Quieres jugar una partida de ajedrez?”

Los dos hombres se sientan en la mesa frente al otro y comienzan la partida. Puede verse aburrido, pero Adrien disfruta de estos pequeños momentos en los que pequeñas conversaciones surgen con su padre. Aunque esta vez, él está casi seguro de lo que van a hablar. Antes de eso, Emilie se acerca durante la jugada de su padre, les acerca unas tazas de té y se sienta al costado de su esposo. Ya que había estado concentrado, su padre no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y se sorprendió al voltear y verla tan cerca.

“Aish… me has asustado.” Gabriel le dice después de suspirar, pero a Adrien no se le escapa la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. “No te sientes aquí, me pongo nervioso cuando me ven jugar.”

La señora Agreste por su lado se ríe y rueda los ojos. “Que quisquilloso. Solo quieres que me valla porque no quieres que te vean cuando pierdas contra tu hijo.”

Adrien sonreía ante la escena. Los dos se habían puesto a cuchichear y a intercambiar sonrisas discretas. Adrien estaba más que contento, ahora si Marinette estuviera aquí podría estar aún mejor…

“Ni siquiera has visto mucho el juego, ¿cómo sabes que voy a perder?”

“¿Por qué sino no querrías que te vieran? Te pones así cuando sabes que vas a perder.” Con otra risa y una pequeña palmada en el hombro de Adrien, Emilie se retira de la habitación.

“Mira que solo ha estado un segundo aquí y dice que voy a perder, ay con esta mujer…”

Adrien se vuelve a reír y finaliza su jugada. “Bueno no ha dicho ninguna mentira…”

Los dos se ríen juntos y el ambiente se ve mucho más acogedor. Sí ella estuvo un segundo allí pero consiguió cambiar completamente el ambiente con un par de cometarios.

“Bueno, yo quería hablarte de algo más serio.” Su padre dice mientras termina su jugada. “Sé que tú siempre has sabido lo que quieres hacer y siempre has conseguido lo que te propones… y no estoy preocupado de eso. Eres muy talentoso, pero utilizas ese talento para los juegos online ¿no sería mejor usarlo para otra cosa?”

Adrien lo escucha mientras mueve una de las fichas del tablero. “Padre, ¿por qué escribes libros de arquitectura y diseño?”

“Pues para compartir mi conocimiento, compartir información e ideas para que otros puedan utilizarla y seguir enriqueciéndonos.” Su padre termina su jugada.

“Yo también quiero hacer eso cuando cree juegos. Quiero compartir mis ideas y conceptos con otros y representarlas en un mundo que yo puedo crear. Quiero ayudar en el crecimiento en una de mis pasiones las cuales no solo podrán ayudar en juegos online, sino que en algún futuro, esas ideas tal vez puedan aplicarse en nuestra realidad.” Adrien termina con su jugada.

Su padre cierra los ojos por unos instantes y cuando los abre sonríe moviendo otra pieza de ajedrez. “Me rindo con este tema… tu turno.”

“De todas maneras este juego no es lo único que quiero hacer, nuestra empresa buscará un nuevo objetivo después.” Adrien termina su turno.

Gabriel suspira y sigue jugando. “Bueno tus planes no suenan mal. Está bien, te apoyaré.”

Adrien le agradece entusiasmado. Es satisfactorio conseguir la aprobación do su familia.

“Por cierto, la próxima semana iré a tu clase electiva de diseño.”

“¿Para qué vas?” su padre se burla “¿No te basta con leer lo que está colgado en la página del curso?”

Adrien le sonríe, pues es verdad. “Escuché que la asistencia en tu curso es baja, ayudaré a subir el porcentaje.” Adrien mueve una última pieza “Jaque mate.”

Su padre al escuchar el absurdo comentario y al notar su derrota, comienza a reírse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues un capítulo de memorias, espero que les guste. También me disculpo por la demora, ayer fueron fiestas patrias en mi país (lo digo para los que no son de Perú) y me la pasé fuera de casa. Gracias por todos sus comentarios, me alegra que les esté gustando la historia y no se contengan en hacerme preguntas si es que las tienen. ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Twitter: @Little_Rain0048
> 
> -LR


	16. Miraculous Voyage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [DarkCupid]: :’( :’( :’(
> 
> [DarkCupid]: ya no puedo confiar en ustedes.
> 
> [DarkCupid]: Ladybug va a ser llamada ahora Sra. Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, al igual que Love o2o y la novela.

 

 

_*Salón escalonado: salones amplios, tanto en ancho, largo y alto, en los cuales cada fila de asientos se encuentra en un escalón. Aulas usualmente usadas en las universidades y bachilleratos._

 

* * *

> _Es una noche tranquila en la ciudad de **Miraculous Voyage**. La luna llena alumbra el cielo estrellado dando un sentimiento tranquilidad a los residentes del lugar. No hay nadie caminando por las calles, pero si se presta mucha atención se pueden lograr a ver dos siluetas oscuras saltando en los tejados de las casas en rumbo al corazón de la ciudad, al centro del mundo: **Kwami’s Tree**. El enorme árbol cuenta con al menos cien mil años, he incluso muchos dicen que ha existido desde antes de la llegada de los primeros pobladores. El tronco tan grueso como del tamaño de una casa grande y una altura tan espectacular que ninguna de las viviendas más altas ha podido sobrepasarlo. Una ciudad en la cual los humanos no cuentan con poderes sobrenaturales pero viven rodeados de magia. Criaturas mágicas las cuales llaman **Mascotas/Animales Espirituales, Espíritus de la Naturaleza, Plantas Encantadas** … entre muchas otras criaturas que los humanos han podido ver, escuchar y sentir, pero nunca dominar._
> 
> _El gran árbol parece ser la fuente de todo el poder: las hojas del árbol brillan como si fueran miles de estrellas y cambian de color según la época del año, pero no importa cuántas hojas caigan, que tan fuerte sople el viento o que tanto frío halla; el árbol siempre está cubierto de ellas. Las flores que brotan de él son tan blancas como la nieve recién caída y desprenden un olor fresco que se expande a todo su alrededor. Si no fuera poco, se dice que en este árbol habitan los espíritus más antiguos, que existen desde el momento de la creación. Son pocos los que los han podido ver, unos cuantos por cada siglo, pero solo han hablado maravillas de ellos y aseguran que son la principal fuente de protección. A estos espíritus los llaman **Kwamis**._
> 
> _Volviendo atrás, las dos figuras que saltaban por los techos ya llegaron a Kwami’s Tree y se sientan en una de las ramas más altas del árbol. Ahora que están quietos se sabe perfectamente quienes son: Ladybug y ChatNoir, los nuevos elegidos por los Kwamis. Su misión principal: proteger a la ciudad de cualquier espíritu maligno que intente atacar tanto a los ciudadanos como al gran árbol. La chica tiene el pelo largo azul con pequeños detalles rojos y lleva un traje ligero en diferentes tonos de rojo y una máscara en el rostro. Por el otro lado, el chico es rubio con el pelo atado en una cola baja y viste un traje ligero completamente negro; al igual que su compañera, lleva una máscara en su rostro. Los dos hablan tranquilamente por unos minutos, se despiden con pequeñas sonrisas y se dirigen a lugares diferentes. La patrulla de esa noche ha sido cumplida._

Adrien termina de leer la primera parte de lo que Ladybug le ha mandado. Leyendo lo que sigue, se va dando cuenta la relación entre los protagonistas y sus alter egos: con los verdaderos nombres de _Bridgette y Félix_ , ambos no conocen sus verdaderos nombres y no saben que en la realidad se conocen sin las máscaras, lo que los enreda en un confuso cuadrado amoroso. Al rubio le agrada la idea y decide escribirle a Ladybug.

 

 

**[Chat Privado]**

[ChatNoir]: ya lo terminé de leer

[ChatNoir]: me gusta cómo va la historia y me parece que ya sabes cómo terminarla.

[Ladybug]: en serio te gustó??

[Ladybug]: me alegra escuchar eso.

[Ladybug]: está bien si yo me encargo del resto del diálogo?

[ChatNoir]: claro

[ChatNoir]: te lo dejo entonces

[ChatNoir]: yo me encargo de editarlo

[ChatNoir]: le voy a encargar al resto el vestuario y materiales extra.

[ChatNoir]: ya es tarde, hablamos luego?

[Ladybug]: cierto

[Ladybug]: hablamos después

[Ladybug]: buenas noches :)

[ChatNoir]: buenas noches :)

 

* * *

 

**[Chat Privado - Clan Noir]**

[Ladybug]: chicos!!!

[Ladybug]: ya terminé el guion del video, se los mandé por privado a cada uno.

[Ladybug]: está completo pero puede cambiar mientras grabamos.

[Ladybug]: díganme si tienen alguna duda!

 

Había pasado el fin de semana y Marinette no tenía clases hasta las once, por lo que decidió mandarles el diálogo temprano. No sabe de dónde encontró toda esta creatividad, pero logró terminarlo en solo un par de días.

 

[DarkCupid]: lo estoy leyendo!

[DarkCupid]: pero hasta ahora me encanta suegrita!!!

[DarkCupid]: como se te ocurrió todo esto?

[DJCarapace]: porque nuestra hermana es inteligente

[DJCarapace]: a comparación de otros…

[DarkCupid]: hey!

[DarkCupid]: ahora qué hice?!?!?

[TheSilencer]: bueno

[TheSilencer]: para empezar estas usando mal una palabra.

[DarkCupid]: ah?

[DJCarapace]: se refiere a _suegra_

[DJCarapace]: es cuñada a lo que te refieres…

[Ladybug]: para que fuera tu suegra yo debería ser la madre de Chat y tú te deberías casar con él.

[Ladybug]: así que no gracias.

…

…

[Ladybug]: no responde?

[DJCarapace]: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

[DJCarapace]: es que se ha caído de la silla por la sorpresa.

[TheSilencer]: ahora no puede pararse del suelo.

[DarkCupid]: USTEDES DOS!!!

[DarkCupid]: porqué no me dijeron nada???

[DarkCupid]: ya van unos días que la llamo así!

[DarkCupid]: Ladybug tú tampoco me has dicho nada :’(

[DJCarapace]: porque daba risa.

[TheSilencer]: porqué tengo que decirte?

[Ladybug]: jajaja…

[Ladybug]: es que me has llamado con tantos nombres que ni le he dado importancia.

[DarkCupid]:  :’( :’( :’(

[DarkCupid]: ya no puedo confiar en ustedes.

[DarkCupid]: Ladybug va a ser llamada ahora Sra. Noir.

 

Marinette se sonroja ante el repentino apodo. Sra. Noir no sonaba tan mal… ¡¿Pero en qué piensas Marinette?! La peliazul tomó aire y recordó algunos detalles de la conversación. ¿Cómo sabían que DarkCupid se había caído de la silla?

 

[Ladybug]: oh?

[Ladybug]: ustedes viven juntos?

[DJCarapace]: jejejeje

[DJCarapace]: como se esperaba de nuestra hermana

[TheSilencer]: todos menos Plagg compartimos un dormitorio universitario.

 

Entonces ChatNoir al igual que ella era todavía un estudiante universitario…

 

[DarkCupid]: ah

[DarkCupid]: pero sabías?

[DarkCupid]: ChatNoir no suele venir por las noches…

[DarkCupid]: tienes que controlarlo!

 

¿ChatNoir no regresa en las noches? Él no parece alguien que se quedara afuera hasta tan tarde…

 

[DJCarapace]: ni si quiera regresa en las mañanas!

[TheSilencer]: no lo vemos mucho durante el día.

[TheSilencer]: tampoco lo vemos en clases…

 

Los tres amigos se estaban riendo de la pequeña broma, los tres sentados con sus computadoras en la mesa del centro del dormitorio. Es cierto que Adrien tenía su propio departamento, por lo que pasaba las noches allí y que durante el día tenían clases diferentes y trabajo para la empresa; pero tampoco mentían. Técnicamente Adrien está inscrito en el dormitorio, pero prefiere su propio espacio, tanto por su bien que por el de sus amigos.

 

[ChatNoir]: escondan sus medias

[ChatNoir]: me voy a mudar al dormitorio por el resto del semestre.

 

ChatNoir había escrito por primera vez ese día. ¿Había estado leyendo toda la conversación? Marinette con eso confirmó que Chat pasaba la noche afuera porque tenía su propio lugar, ¿por qué se había sentido nerviosa? Por otro lado, los chicos estaban algo escandalizados…

 

[DarkCupid]: NO!

[DJCarapace]: no vengas!!

[TheSilencer]: no vuelvas!!!

[Ladybug]: oh??

[Ladybug]: entonces es cierto que los chicos no lavan sus medias por semanas???

[DarkCupid]: …no es normal?

[DJCarapace]: somos chicos de Ciencias, no nos importa mucho eso…

[TheSilencer]: y ni que fuera TAN malo…

[DarkCupid]: sisi

[DarkCupid]: es solo que Ad-

[DarkCupid]: digo que ChatNoir es un quisquilloso y demasiado limpio.

[DJCarapace]: es cierto

[DJCarapace]: la cantidad de suciedad en sus medias es anormal.

 

Marinette se ríe de la pequeña discusión. Al parecer Chat también les estaba bromeando, no parece que vaya a regresar al dormitorio…

 

[Ladybug]: me acabo de acordar…

[Ladybug]: dijeron que podían hackear una computadora?

[Ladybug]: puede ser que sean alumnos de Computación/Informática?

[DJCarapace]: sip

[DJCarapace]: todos nosotros.

[Ladybug]: qué coincidencia!

[Ladybug]: yo también estoy en esa facultad!!

[DarkCupid]: ohhh

[DarkCupid]: pero nuestra facultad es 90% hombres… eres muy valiente

[DarkCupid]: o serás alumno??

[TheSilencer]: hey

[TheSilencer]: sabemos que ella es más valiente que tú.

[Ladybug]: valiente? Bueno…

[Ladybug]: regresando al guión

[Ladybug]: lo terminaron de leer?

[DJCarapace]: sí!

[DJCarapace]: solo que en la parte en la que el villano manda a secuestrar al chico…

[DJCarapace]: no sería mejor si especificamos que se refiere a Félix?

[DJCarapace]: porque en esa escena los cuatro estamos juntos.

[ChatNoir]: no creo que sea necesario

[ChatNoir]: nadie se va a confundir.

[DarkCupid]: por qué?

[ChatNoir]: porque ninguno de ustedes vale la pena ser secuestrado.

[DarkCupid]: …

[DJCarapace]: …

[TheSilencer]: …

[TheSilencer]: touché.

 

* * *

 

Son cinco minutos para las tres de la tarde cuando Marinette entra a la clase electiva de diseño. Como era de esperarse, no ve muchos asientos ocupados en el amplio salón escalonado* y puede sentarse en un buen lugar. Sin pensarlo mucho, se sienta en una de las filas del medio al costado de las escaleras dejado una silla para su mochila. Mientras espera a que empiece la clase, Marinette se recuesta en la mesa y escucha unos cuantos murmullos de algunas chicas que llegan a la clase.

“Hey, escuché que el padre de Adrien Agreste va a dictar el curso. ¿No debería haber más gente?”

“Eso no ayuda. No es que Adrien fuera a venir a las clases… Además las clases del profesor Agreste son un poco aburridas.”

Algo distraída, Marinette estira sus brazos para relajarse un poco. Está pensando si realmente las clases son tan aburridas que no se percata de la gente de su alrededor hasta que le comienzan a hablar.

“Disculpa, ¿este lugar está ocupado?” Marinette sale de sus pensamientos y voltea hacia su costado para ver al dueño de la voz. Con la cabeza todavía un tanto en las nubes, Marinette se queda mirando al rubio de ojos verdes más conocido en el campus por más tiempo de lo normal.

Sintiendo la mirada del chico, la peliazul quita rápidamente la vista de él, baja la cabeza y saca su mochila del asiento del costado respondiéndole a su pregunta.

“N-no, está libre.”

El chico se sienta a su costado y comienza a acomodar sus cosas sin decir otra palabra. Mientras tanto, Marinette intenta parecer concentrada en el libro de textos que definitivamente no está de cabeza. ¡¿Qué está haciendo Adrien Agreste aquí?!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha… no me maten. Perdón por la demora, esta vez no tengo excusa (WEBTOON te echo la culpa). Esta vez se quedó en ese momento… ¿Qué sucederá después? Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Twitter: @Little_Rain0048
> 
> -LR


	17. Una historia, dos corazones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¿Qué tal si empezamos recordando la clase anterior?" El profesor empezó formalmente la clase. "Ya que hoy son bastantes, ¿alguno puede resumirla y contar un poco de lo que aprendió por su cuenta?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, al igual que Love o2o y la novela.

 

*Dimas: gemas utilizadas como dinero utilizado en el juego MV. Existen tres tipos, del más barato al más costoso: Ámbar, Turquesa y Jade.

 

* * *

 

_"Oh por dios! Es Adrien Agreste!"_

_"Yo tampoco lo creo!"_

_"NO PUEDE SER! OMG dónde?!"_

_"En la clase del profesor Agreste!"_

_"Adrien Agreste? Nuestro príncipe de hielo?"_

_"Está sentando junto a la belleza del departamento de Computación!"_

_"Justo pensaba en faltar a esa clase! Pero si voy y puedo verlo a unos asientos…"_

_"Definitivamente iré a esa clase hoy!"_

_"Qué bueno que decidí venir hoy…"_

Esos eran unos cuantos de los comentarios en el foro de la Universidad A. Los comentarios sobre la inesperada aparición del hijo del profesor Agreste en su clase aumentaron en cuestión de segundos. Algunos de ellos mencionaban como se arrepentían de no haberse inscrito en el curso, estar en otras clases o haberse quedado en los dormitorios. Un minuto antes de que comenzara la clase, el salón se había llenado de féminas sin importar estar en el curso o no, y algunos chicos curiosos. La gran habitación escalonada que hace unos minutos atrás estaba casi vacía, había alcanzado el máximo aforo.

Marinette había clavado los ojos a su libro mientras pretendía leer su contenido para evitar algún contacto visual tanto con el rubio con el resto de chicas que sin vergüenza alguna habían sacado sus celulares para tomarle fotos a Adrien, el cual parecía totalmente tranquilo ignorando sus alrededores. La peliazul empezó a rezar para que el profesor llegara y empezara la clase. ¿Por qué Adrien había decidido sentarse justo a su costado? Estaban en medio del salón, ¿no suele él sentarse en la primera o última fila para prevenir estas situaciones? Que forma de comenzar el día…

Para la suerte de ella, el profesor llegó al salón a la hora exacta y los cuchicheos terminaron al igual que la toma de fotos al rubio. Enderezándose en su asiento, Marinette observa como el profesor se acerca a su pupitre, deja sus papeles y se para frente al proyector mirando a los alumnos. El profesor Agreste, Gabriel Agreste, era conocido no principalmente por ser padre de Adrien, sino por ser uno de los profesores más estrictos de la universidad. El curso de diseño en sí no era muy difícil, pero al profesor le gustaba utilizar métodos de enseñanza algo anticuados y su tono de voz era algo monótono, por lo que a muchos les parecía aburrido. Además, era necesario investigar a parte de lo dado en clase ya que él tenía la costumbre de escoger a algún alumno y preguntarle qué más aprendió de la clase anterior. En resumen, era un curso fácil de entender, pero trabajoso que requería de bastante investigación personal.

"Parece que hoy tenemos más alumnos de lo habitual." El profesor Agreste comenzó a hablar en voz alta. "Solo espero que hayan venido por la clase y no por alguna otra distracción…"

Después de eso Marinette observó las reacciones de algunas chicas que bajaban un poco las cabezas para evitar a sus sonrojos ser vistos u otras que se reían discretamente.

"¿Qué tal si empezamos recordando la clase anterior?" El profesor empezó formalmente la clase. "Ya que hoy son bastantes, ¿alguno puede resumirla y contar un poco de lo que aprendió por su cuenta?"

Era obvio que la mayoría no sabía o no había buscado nada por su cuenta, así que los asistentes trataban de evitar cualquier contacto visual con el profesor y ser llamados. Sin sorpresa alguna, el profesor decidió elegir por su cuenta. "¿Qué tal la señorita junto al joven de la camisa blanca?"

Por un momento Marinette dudó que se refería a ella, pero ¿Cuántos chicos habían sentados en el centro del salón? Estaba claro que el profesor iba a preguntar a una de las chicas sentadas cerca a la  _distracción_. Después de un suspiro, Marinette se para de su asiento y comienza a responder tranquilamente: "En la clase anterior hablamos sobre los colores, sus tonalidades como estos pueden cambiar el ambiente de una habitación dependiendo cómo y en la cantidad que se utilizaba. En la lectura que recomendó la última clase se mencionó también algunas notas desde el punto de vista psicológico…" Marinette siguió la pequeña explicación de la clase y algunos de sus comentarios de su propia investigación. Cuando terminó de hablar, volvió a sentarse sintiendo algunas miradas sobre ella.

"Muchas gracias por la explicación, parece que escogí mal y elegí a alguien que sí viene a mis clases… Es bueno saber que hay alumnos que sí están aquí por mí." Pequeñas risas podían ser escuchadas. "¿Oh? Puede que no lo sepan, pero yo también era bastante guapo cuando era joven." Después de la pequeña broma y más risas, el profesor retomó la clase y siguió por el resto del tiempo.

Un par de horas después, la clase había terminado y el profesor había salido después de dejar las nuevas lecturas. Rápidamente, Marinette guardó las cosas en su mochila y estaba dispuesta a salir cuando se dio cuenta de que Adrien seguía leyendo algunas de sus notas y las chicas sentadas a su derecha no parecían pararse en algún momento. Sin otra solución, la peliazul se volteó ligeramente hacia el rubio, tratando de indicarle que quería salir."

"¿Quieres salir?" Adrien le pregunta tratando de verle el rostro con más claridad pero sin éxito alguno.

Con un movimiento de cabeza Marinette asiente sin decir alguna palabra para evitar volver a avergonzarse. ¿No se acordará de la repentina confesión de la otra noche? Estaba ya oscuro, tal vez no llegó a verle el rostro…

Adrien se paró de su asiento y se puso a un costado para dejarla pasar. Marinette sin esperar otro segundo se paró de su asiento y salió del salón casi corriendo con la cabeza baja, dejando al chico con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

 

* * *

 

"Estos zapatos le combinarían genial al vestido que me compré la semana pasada…" Chloè murmuraba a si misma mientras miraba prendas de ropa en la computadora en el dormitorio. "Alya, ese café con crema de caramelo huele tan fuerte que me distrae de mis compras."

"Si solo quieres una taza solo tienes que pedir, no tienes que inventar historias." La pelirroja rueda los ojos mientras deja una taza de café junto a la rubia.

Justo después, Marinette entra al dormitorio apurada y cierra la puerta con un poco más de fuerza de lo normal. "¿Mari? ¿Pasa algo?" Su mejor amiga le pregunta mientras le alcanza una taza de café con crema. Ella se lo agradece y luego le sonríe con la nariz en alto.

"Pues… hoy fue a clase el hijo del profesor Agreste…"

"… !¿QUÉ?!" Esta vez Chloè también se volteó dejando sus compras a un lado.

"Además se sentó a mi costado."

"¿Por qué recién nos lo dices recién? ¡Al menos me hubieras escrito!"

"Al menos tomaste fotos, ¿cierto? Podemos ganar bastante con un par de esas…"

"¡Alya!"

Marinette reprochó a sus amigas mientras se sentaba en una de las camas de abajo. "No hice nada. Solo presté atención a la clase y me fui ni bien terminó."

"Aish…" sus dos amigas rodaron los ojos y tomaron un sorbo de la bebida caliente. "Con tremenda oportunidad y no sabes aprovecharla…"

Chloe también coincide con ella. "Al menos hubieran hablado un poco y le podías pedir su número…"

"Saben que no soy así. Yo no podría…" Marinette toma también un poco de su café.

"Esta chica… es bella e inteligente, pero a veces me cuestiono lo segundo…" Alya le fastidia un poco para después volver a su bebida.

"Te vas a ganar una almohada." Marinette ignora la sacada de lengua de Alya como respuesta.

 

* * *

 

**[Chat Privado]**

[ChatNoir]: ya terminé de editar el video.

[ChatNoir]: míralo y me comentas si te gustó.

Ya es de noche y Marinette lee el mensaje ni bien entra al juego. Sin pensarlo más abre el video emocionada. En el transcurso del video se da cuenta que es muy parecido a lo que ella imaginaba, tanto el curso de la historia como la edición de las escenas. Lo que le llamó la atención fue en los últimos minutos del video, donde se suponía que los dos superhéroes revelaban su identidad y se sorprendían por ya conocerse sin los alter egos. En vez de eso al final los dos superhéroes pierden sus poderes al ganar de la batalla final pero las circunstancias hacen que los dos estén en lugares diferentes y no llegan a saber quién era el compañero del otro. Al no tener los poderes, no pueden demostrar que ellos eran los famosos héroes de la ciudad y no logran descubrirse. Ambos con los corazones rotos, evitan algún contacto con el gran árbol y después de un tiempo deciden seguir adelante por su propio camino sin saber que siempre estuvieron más cerca de lo que pensaban. Bridgette empieza la mudanza con su familia hacia uno de los pueblos cercanos mientras que Félix termina heredando la empresa familiar. Una vez al año ambos visitan al gran árbol, uno durante el día y el otro durante la noche, pero nunca coinciden. Es así como los dos sueñan con algún día verse una vez más.

Marinette trata de llorar lo más bajo posible. Ya es tarde y sus compañeras ya están durmiendo, pero ni ella esperaba repentino final. Le tomó unos minutos relajarse completamente y escribirle de vuelta a ChatNoir.

[Ladybug]: me ha encantado

[Ladybug]: aunque me ha hecho llorar :'(

[Ladybug]: le cambiaste el final?

[ChatNoir]: tu final también me gustaba pero se me ocurrió a último minuto.

[ChatNoir]: creo que este final es menos esperado.

[ChatNoir]: además en las reglas del concurso dice que si el video ganador tiene más de 10 minutos se le duplica la cantidad de  _dimas*_  del premio.

[ChatNoir]: si no te gusta lo podemos cambiar, el título lo he dejado igual.

¿Entonces fue por las dimas? Pero es verdad que este final le va mejor que el anterior. Es algo triste, pero los hace ver más humanos. Como se esperaba de Chat.

[Ladybug]: no no

[Ladybug]: me gusta más este final que el anterior, y es un video de grupo no?

[Ladybug]: gracias por ayudarme con esto

[Ladybug]: también tengo que agradecerles al resto

[ChatNoir]: tu fuiste la que creó casi toda la historia

[ChatNoir]: creaste todo un nuevo mundo y sus habitantes

[ChatNoir]: creo que eres la que más ha trabajado.

[ChatNoir]: eres impresionante, lo sabes no?

Con las mejillas sonrojadas, Marinette le agradece y se despide de él ofreciéndose para subir el video al foro.

**[MiraculousVoyage]: _el usuario Ladybug ha subido un video al concurso de Cortometrajes MV: Una historia, dos corazones._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe… perdón por la demora. Lo publiqué en Wattpad y me olvidé de ponerlo en Twitter, pero mis amigas me sacaron de mi habitación en las últimas semanas de vacaciones para socializar un poco. Ya comencé otro ciclo de clases, por lo que esta vez no puedo prometer subir tan seguido, pero como recompensa por ser tan pacientes, ¡Mañana subo otro capítulo! También quiero darle gracias a todos por sus comentarios y muchas a gracias a littlechildofvenus por el fanart, no tengo Tumblr así que los que sí les dejo el link al final para que le dejen algunos corazones. Como último, sobre la historia del video de Bridgette y Felix, no especifiqué mucho en el caso de que lo convierta en otro fanfic en el futuro. ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Twitter: @Little_Rain0048
> 
> @littlechildofvenus: https://ulrpart.tumblr.com/post/187049068968/a-comic-based-on-the-fanfic-online-smiles
> 
> -LR


	18. Hipotéticamente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Plagg&Cheese]: ugh, odio que estés casado
> 
> [Plagg&Cheese]: estás tratando de vengarte
> 
> [ChatNoir]: claro que no…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, al igual que Love o2o y la novela.

*Hipotético: algo cuando se da en una situación supuesta o de manera de hipótesis.

 

* * *

 

**[Video - Una historia, dos corazones: Comentarios (35.8k)]**

 

[MoonOrchid]: porqueeeeee

[ShyWarrior]: no estoy llorando! No estoy llorando!

[StarScratch]: esto es una obra de arte!!

[PixieTaze]: entonces nunca descubrieron sus identidades??

[DoubleAerie]: eso! La escritor(a) nos hace sufrir :’(

[NightTrain]: saben quién hizo el guion?? Llore como bebé pero toda la historia me encantó

[NoiseFire]: no me esperaba el final…

[CloudFrenzy]: para todos los que quieren saber quién es el escritor, en los créditos sale Ladybug. Quiero darte las gracias por esta hermosa historia que me hizo llorar.

                [DesertHaze]: épico!

                [Nutmeg]: gracias Ladybug!

[VenomCharms]: Ladybug tienes mis respetos!!!

[MissTwilight]: el mejor video!!

[CountEagle]: ya pasaron el número de vistas del video de WeatherForce!

[StarScratch]: como se llamaba? **Amor verdadero**?

[CountEagle]: sí. Me parece que la historia tenía más vistas por el personaje falso de “Ladybug”… la trama en sí no era la gran cosa….

[YellowMenace]: **Amor verdadero** no tenía mucho de lo que el título decía…

[SteelCutToe]: soy la única que le daba un poco de vergüenza el final de **Amor Verdadero**?

[Nutmeg]: creo que todos pensamos lo mismo…

[CookieTikki]: wow Ladybug! Felicidades a todo el clan Noir, el video está hermoso!

                [Plagg&Cheese]: hehehe que tal si te apuntas para la próxima?

                [CookieTikki]: claro!

 

* * *

 

**[Chat Privado]**

 

[Plagg&Cheese]: digamos que

[Plagg&Cheese]: hipotéticamente

[Plagg&Cheese]: quiera agregar otra persona al clan

[Plagg&Cheese]: hipotéticamente claro.

[ChatNoir]: solo di que quieres agregar a Tikki

[Plagg&Cheese]: qué??

[Plagg&Cheese]: pero cómo???

[Plagg&Cheese]: y porqué la llamas así tan fácilmente????

[ChatNoir]: Ladybug es mi esposa

[Plagg&Cheese]: …

[Plagg&Cheese]: oh

[Plagg&Cheese]: cierto

[ChatNoir]: me dijo que los introdujo unos días después de la boda, además te he visto online varias veces pero solías estar por otros sitios sin mandarnos algún mensaje de aburrimiento.

[Plagg&Cheese]: …

[ChatNoir]: cuándo es la boda? Necesito saber si necesito comprar un nuevo atuendo.

[Plagg&Cheese]: HEY!

[Plagg&Cheese]: no soy como tú!!!

[Plagg&Cheese]: y no hay nada de eso

[ChatNoir]: entonces si DarkCupid la corteja no hay problema?

[Plagg&Cheese]: ella no le vería nada a ese tonto

[ChatNoir]: entonces no estás interesada en ella

[Plagg&Cheese]: solo somos amigos

[ChatNoir]: ajá

[Plagg&Cheese]: ugh, odio que estés casado

[Plagg&Cheese]: estás tratando de vengarte

[ChatNoir]: claro que no…

[ChatNoir]: solo estoy aprovechando esta ocasión para divertirme un poco.

[ChatNoir]: entonces

[ChatNoir]: la boda para el próximo mes?

[Plagg&Cheese]: si no viviera lejos de la capital Ladybug estaría viuda

[ChatNoir]: :)

 

* * *

 

**[Chat privado]**

 

[Ladybug]: hey

[Ladybug]: si tú de verdad fueras Félix, seguirías tu vida sin llegar a conocer a tu compañera?

[Ladybug]: yo lo estuve pensando y no estoy segura

[ChatNoir]: la seguiría buscando

[ChatNoir]: y encontrar alguna forma de reconocerse.

[ChatNoir]: pero ellos son Félix y Bridgette

[Ladybug]: que quieres decir con eso?

[ChatNoir]: que yo si encontraría a mi compañera

[ChatNoir]: porque yo no soy él

[ChatNoir]: y estoy seguro que si amo a esa persona de verdad, la conozco lo suficiente para poder encontrarla, no importa que nunca haya visto su rostro.

 

 

¿Se habrá pasado? Adrien mira la pantalla de su computadora esperando la respuesta de Ladybug. ¿Por qué dijo eso? Solo conoce a Ladybug por unos meses y sobre Marinette, la dueña del usuario, sabe solo cosas superficiales como su carrera y otros datos universitarios. Sabía que por ahora Ladybug era alguien muy importante para él y le tenía gran cariño, pero podía ser que la relación esposo-esposa virtual cada vez es más natural…

Ladybug contesta un par de minutos después, diciéndole que es cierto, que aunque estuvieran destinados a estar juntos es necesario el esfuerzo de ambos para hacer funcionar una relación saludable. Despidiéndose después debido a la hora, Adrien se desconecta del juego y decide dar por terminado su día.

 

* * *

 

**[ANUNCIO] [Miraculous Voyage]: _nos da el placer de anunciar el ganador del Concurso de Cortometrajes MV: Una historia, dos corazones. Les damos gracias a todos los participantes y esperamos volver a tener otro concurso como este en el futuro._**

****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz cuarto aniversario a Miraculous Ladybug! Como les prometí, aquí está el capítulo de hoy. Es algo corto pero espero que les guste. No se preocupen, sé que el encuentro entre los dos demora un poco, pero quiero contar más detalles para que la historia no termine en el encuentro (así que prepárense para un largo fic), pero calculo que por el capítulo 20 ya estará cerca. Sé que es un poco tarde para celebrar este aniversario, pero es mejor que nada. Me acuerdo cuando empecé a ver la serie y solo tenía tres capítulos en coreano (gracias subtítulos en inglés), siendo Stormy Weather (Tormentosa) el primer capítulo que vi y desde ese entonces me ha dejado enganchada y su fandom es realmente divertido. ¿Cuál fue el primer capítulo que vieron? ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Twitter: @Little_Rain048
> 
> Correo: littlerain0048@gmail.com
> 
> -LR


	19. Juego y realidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [DJCarapace]: …  
> [DJCarapace]: SILENCER!
> 
> [TheSilencer]: …  
> [TheSilencer]: ups?
> 
> [DarkCupid]: QUÉ?!?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, al igual que Love o2o y la novela.

**[ANUNCIO] [Miraculous Voyage]: _nos da el placer de anunciar el ganador del Concurso de Cortometrajes MV: Una historia, dos corazones. Les damos gracias a todos los participantes y esperamos volver a tener otro concurso como este en el futuro._**

 

El clan Noir se había reunido cerca a la casa de ChatNoir (ahora también de Ladybug) en el Valle Sagrado, lugar en el que solo los mejores jugadores podían vivir. El lugar se encentra en la zona más elevada del juego: un lugar amplio con gran flora y fauna, cielos siempre despejados tanto en el día como en la noche y al medio de todo, la Cascada de los Mil Deseos, de donde se desencadenan todos los ríos de Miraculous Voyage.   Siendo Ladybug y ChatNoir primeros puestos en sus respectivas listas, tenían la suerte de vivir frente a este hermoso paisaje, aunque ahora ambos vivían juntos. A unas casas más atrás también vivía el resto del clan y algunos amigos de Ladybug de alto nivel.

Reunidos en el jardín frontal de la pareja, el grupo escucha al sistema del juego felicitarlos por ganar el concurso de videos. Al terminar el anuncio, un cofre mágico aparece frente a Ladybug, el cual al ser tocado revela el gran premio: 20000 _dimas_ , 1000 puntos de experiencia para cada participante y un set de atuendo arcoíris de pareja.

 

[DarkCupid]: Oh!!

[DarkCupid]: me había olvidado sobre el atuendo de parejas!

[DJCarapace]: después nos repartimos el premio

[DJCarapace]: qué tal si se prueban los trajes ahora??

 

Sin mucha presión, la pareja acepta también emocionada. Haciendo clic en ACEPTAR, el avatar de Ladybug cambia automáticamente al traje seleccionado. Lo primero que ella nota del traje es que no es para combates o de vestimenta diaria, sino más para fiestas o celebraciones. El atuendo consiste en un vestido sin mangas pegado en la parte de arriba del torso y el resto de la tela es suelta hasta la altura de sus pies, lo que le da cierta elegancia. El material es de un color turquesa degradado con adornos y estampados florales, y el efecto especial: un brillo de los colores del arcoíris que hacen que el vestido se vea más mágico. Los vestidos de fiestas no es algo que Marinette suela poner a Ladybug, incluso en la vida real Marinette prefiere ver y dibujar vestidos a que ponérselos. Este ligero cambio sin embargo, no le parece mal del todo…

Después de dar un par de vueltas y admirar el vestido, se da cuenta que Chat también lleva el suyo puesto, pero a diferencia de ella, no se ha movido ni un centímetro. El traje de ChatNoir es más tradicional, con diseños más orientales casi parecidos al que usó el día de la boda. La diferencia está en que el color brillante más las luces arcoíris lo hacen ver como un atuendo completamente diferente. Estando acostumbrada a ver a su esposo vestir ropas oscuras, verlo con estos colores es algo nuevo para ella.

 

[Plagg&Cheese]: jejejeje

[Plagg&Cheese]: qué pasó???

[Plagg&Cheese]: ya van unos minutos que no se han dicho nada.

[DarkCupid]: se han ido a otro mundo…

[TheSilencer]: sé que se comportan como pareja desde la boda, pero ahora cualquiera lo puede notar desde quilómetros de distancia…

[Plagg&Cheese]: estos ya son una pareja casada de ancianos…

 

Marinette sale de sus pensamientos al leer los mensajes del clan y su atención se va hacia otro tema ¿Por qué ChatNoir no ha dicho nada?

 

[ChatNoir]: me acabo de acordar,

[ChatNoir]: que les parece agregar a _CookieTikki_ al clan?

[Plagg&Cheese]: aljsdfjsndkjwfd

[Plagg&Cheese]: hey!!!

[ChatNoir]: y sobre Ladybug

[ChatNoir]: es que uno no puede admirar a su esposa?

 

“¿Marinette? ¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes toda la cara colorada…” Alya le dice con una vos ronca debido al sueño sobándose uno de sus ojos.

“¿Y-y-yo? Sí, sí, cl-claro que estoy bien… Debe ser la luz de la computadora, puedes volver a dormir.” Marinette tartamudea de respuesta sin voltear el rostro hacia su amiga.

Si no estuviera medio dormida o si hubiera más luz, la pelirroja no dejaría que se escape solo con eso, pero debido a la hora se limitó a asentir lentamente con su cabeza mientras se recostaba otra vez en su almohada. “Pero no te quedes despierta hasta tan tarde… ¿ok?” Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, volvió a caer en un profundo sueño.

La peliazul por otro lado, tomó un gran respiro y regresó a la conversación del juego.

 

[DarkCupid]: ajjj

[DarkCupid]: otra vez alardeando de su esposa.

[DarkCupid]: ten piedad de nosotros los solteros solitarios.

[DJCarapace]: yo tengo novia.

[DarkCupid]: sí claro

[DarkCupid]: otra vez con eso

[DarkCupid]: además estoy hablando aquí en el juego.

[TheSilencer]: pero sí existe

[TheSilencer]: vi que estaba con una chica paseando por uno de los parques cerca al campus.

[DJCarapace]: …

[DJCarapace]: SILENCER!

[TheSilencer]: …

[TheSilencer]: ups?

[DarkCupid]: QUÉ?!?!?!

[DarkCupid]: es real????

[DarkCupid]: Silencer lo sabía???

[TheSilencer]: perdón!!

[TheSilencer]: lo descubrí de casualidad

[DarkCupid]: ChatNoir?

[ChatNoir]: yo lo sabía desde hace un tiempo.

[DarkCupid]: Plagg??

[Plagg&Cheese]: me mandó una foto unas semanas atrás

[Plagg&Cheese]: no se ven mal juntos

[Plagg&Cheese]: tienen mi aprobación

[DarkCupid]: …Ladybug?

[Ladybug]: no sé su nombre ni la he visto

[Ladybug]: pero sí me dijo que tenía una.

[Ladybug]: le he estado dando algunos consejos porque soy la única chica del clan.

[DJCarapace]: y porque das muy buenos consejos!

[DarkCupid]: …

[DJCarapace]: hey

[DJCarapace]: yo te dije que tenía novia

[DJCarapace]: tú que no quisiste creerme.

[DarkCupid]: es que ni me has dicho su nombre!

[DJCarapace]: sí, sí lo he hecho!

[DJCarapace]: y si quieres aquí te lo repito!!!

[ChatNoir]: dejen de gritar tanto

[ChatNoir]: Ladybug?

[Ladybug]: ocurre algo?

[ChatNoir]: quieres pasear por la cascada?

[ChatNoir]: estos primates me van a dar dolor de cabeza

[Ladybug]: claro :)

[DJCarapace]: PRIMATES???

[DarkCupid]: monos?

[TheSilencer]: porqué te refieres a todos??

[Plagg&Cheese]: eso! eso!

[Plagg&Cheese]: no nos pongas en la misma categoría que Cupid!

[DarkCupid]: HEY

 

Abriendo ese nuevo tema de discusión, Ladybug y ChatNoir se van alejando del resto, dirigiéndose a la cascada. Después de unos minutos de silencio, Chat comienza  a hablarle.

 

[ChatNoir]: el vestido te queda muy bien.

[ChatNoir]: perdón por no decirlo antes.

[Ladybug]: oh, no te preocupes por eso

[Ladybug]: yo tampoco te lo había dicho

[Ladybug]: el traje te queda muy bien

[ChatNoir]: oh?

[ChatNoir]: debería vestir así más seguido?

[Ladybug]: no es por eso!

[Ladybug]: es solo que no suelo verte con esos colores…

[ChatNoir]: la verdad es que si quieres no me importa cambiar mi forma de vestir.

[ChatNoir]: ya estamos casados desde hace unos meses y me gusta tener en cuenta tus opiniones.

[ChatNoir]: a mí no me importa la ropa que elijas para ti en el sentido de que prefiero a que te sientas cómoda a que seguir la moda.

[Ladybug]: gracias

[Ladybug]: pero la verdad es que tampoco me preocupa mucho el asunto de la ropa.

[Ladybug]: si a ti te gusta y te sientes cómodo con las ropas que siempre usas, yo no tengo ningún problema :)

[ChatNoir]: oh

[ChatNoir]: está bien entonces :)

[ChatNoir]: tema aparte,

[ChatNoir]: quería hablarte sobre la nueva información sobre el concurso de parejas

[ChatNoir]: y parece que ya tiene fecha de inicio

[ChatNoir]: pero ahora creo que es un poco tarde para hablar de eso.

[ChatNoir]: te parece si mañana lo vemos mejor?

[Ladybug]: no hay problema

[Ladybug]: buenas noches :)

[ChatNoir]: buenas noches :)

 

Marinette sale de su cuenta y apaga la computadora tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a sus compañeras. Una vez acomodada en su cama con la cabeza sobre la almohada, algunos recuerdos sobre su matrimonio anterior vuelven a su mente. _“Ya estamos casados desde hace unos meses… Solo ha sido un par de meses y actuamos como una pareja de años según todos. Con Century estuve casada por casi un año pero la relación entre ambos no había cambiado casi nada desde el inicio. Si ChatNoir le pidiera una foto de ella ¿se la mandaría? Si Chat le dijera para verse en la vida real, ¿Aceptaría? Me pregunto este tipo de preguntas últimamente, aunque sé que la respuesta es sí… ¿Quiero conocer de verdad a ChatNoir? ¿Quiero ir a lugares reales con él? ¿Quiero que la relación que tenemos, no se limite solo al juego? ¿Siento algo más que admiración hacia Chat? ¿Estoy… enamorada?”_

Con la mente revuelta, Marinette sacude su cabeza y cierra sus ojos para dormir rápidamente y dejar las preguntas para otro día.

 

* * *

 

“¡Oh pobre de mí! ¡Aquí solito lavando con agua helada en medio de la noche!” En el sótano de los dormitorios de los chicos se oye suspirar a alguien que se encuentra la restregando medias en uno de los lavaderos de la lavandería, con tapones de papel en la nariz.

“¿Kim?” Iván, uno de los compañeros del mencionado le pregunta “¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?”

Kim se voltea hacia el lentamente revelando en su rostro una expresión deprimente. “¿Es que no te has enterado?” después de eso empieza a lavar los calcetines con más fuerza. “¡Adrien regresa a los dormitorios!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor
> 
> Espero que no les moleste que casi todo el capítulo haya sido chats, creo que me emocioné un poco. El vestido de Ladybug y las ilustraciones del resto de personajes se encuentran en mi Twitter, como ya lo había mencionado en otros capítulos. Estas imágenes las he creado en el juego de vestir Love Nikki, no son dibujos míos y por eso solo hago imágenes de personajes femeninos. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Twitter: @Little_Rain0048
> 
> -LR


	20. Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette es una persona tranquila, realmente lo es.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, al igual que Love o2o y la novela.

 

 

_*Butterfly Effect: Efecto mariposa._

 

* * *

**[Chat Privado]**

 

[CookieTikki]: Ladybug! Ladybug!

[CookieTikki]: esto es malo!

[CookieTikki]: cómo pudo suceder esto??

[CookieTikki]: ese Star…

[Ladybug]: Tikki?

[Ladybug]: qué sucede??

[Ladybug]: y qué pasa con StarKnight?

[CookieTikki]: no te has enterado todavía?

[CookieTikki]: fíjate en tu tablero de noticias del gremio

[CookieTikki]: StarKnight ha empezado una convocatoria

[CookieTikki]: se te está acusando de traición!!

[Ladybug]: traición?!?!

 

Era fin de semana y Marinette se había tomado un descanso de sus tareas para jugar un poco MV. No esperaba que lo primero que le dijeran fuera que es una traidora… ¡y menos por el mismo líder del gremio! Además, ¿en qué momento pudo haber causado tal confusión? Es cierto que no pasaba tanto tiempo con ellos como antes de las bodas, pero seguía ayudando en la entrega de materiales. No podía pensar en alguna otra cosa,

 

[CookieTikki]: yo tampoco puedo creerlo!

[CookieTikki]: debe ser obra de esa Rainy…

[Ladybug]: RainyWeather?

[Ladybug]: y ella qué tiene que ver aquí?

[CookieTikki]: estás realmente desactualizada

[CookieTikki]: no te enteraste que el clan WeatherForce se unió al gremio?

[CookieTikki]: ya tienen varias semanas dentro!

[Ladybug]: QUÉ?!

[Ladybug]: recién me entero!

[Ladybug]: porqué no me dijiste nada??

[CookieTikki]: pensé que sí sabías!!

[CookieTikki]: y como ese clan estaba relacionado con Century pensé que preferirías que no diga nada…

[CookieTikki]: perdón!!

 

El clan WeatherForce dentro de ButterflyEffect… El gremio sí que había cambiado bastante. Cuando ella entró al gremio Ladybug al igual que el resto era una novata. Miraculous Voyage recién había salido al mercado y Marinette se apresuró en crearse una cuenta. En sus primeras semanas conoció a algunas de las pocas jugadoras femeninas: Tikki, VMiraculer, TimeBunnix y Ryuko. A Tikki la conoció en su primer día del juego. Siendo la especialidad de Tikki la magia de la curación, formaron un buen dúo y consiguieron subir de nivel con más facilidad. A VMiraculer y a TimeBunnix las conoció en una pelea en uno de los calabozos de los jefes: Ladybug las encontró cuando estaba a punto de perder y les ayudó sin más pensarlo. Después de eso ambas chicas se unieron a ellas y continuaron el juego.

A Ryuko la conoció más tarde cuando ambas pasaban del famoso nivel 21, más conocido como el nivel de mayoría de edad. Pasar el nivel 21 desbloqueaba varias opciones domésticas en el juego como comprar una casa, adquirir una mascota y contraer matrimonio. Para ese entonces, Ladybug conoció a Ryuko con unos días de haberse casado con StarKinght quien, aparentemente, era su novio en la vida real. La amistad entre las dos no fue tan rápida como con las otras, pero una vez que comenzaron a compartir más cosas en común, empezaron a hablar como amigas de toda la vida. Fue idea de Ryuko en crear el gremio ButterflyEffect y ella, al igual que el resto de las chicas, aceptó unirse eligiendo a la creadora como líder. A parte de ellas, el gremio consistía en doce integrantes incluyendo a StarKight quien había tomado el puesto de sublíder y a CenturyWarrior como el tesorero. Con el paso del tiempo, ButterflyEffect se posicionó en la lista de los mejores gremios y el número de integrantes fue aumentando.

Fue después de eso cuando todo empezó a cambiar. StarKight comenzó a aceptar el ingreso de jugadoras femeninas con niveles relativamente bajos, a pesar que habían acordado en aceptar solo a jugadores tanto masculinos como femeninos que pasaran del nivel 35, lo que garantizaría que se queden por más tiempo y no abandonen el juego. Luego, Ryuko empezó a jugar menos debido a sus estudios y trabajo. Después de un tiempo, StarKight y Ryuko se divorciaron, parecía que habían también terminado con su relación en la realidad. Como último, un mes después Ryuko anunció que se iba a tomar un descanso del juego debido a su trabajo y dejó a cargo el gremio a StarKight. El resto de los miembros no la culparon de nada, incluso la apoyaron diciendo que siempre sería parte de ButterflyEffect, por lo que nunca fue sacada. Sin embargo, la unión del grupo fue desvaneciéndose con el tiempo. La mayoría comenzó a pelear contra monstruos en pequeños grupos o clanes y solo se reunían para el intercambio de productos o algún combate de gremio obligatorio.

Ahora las cuatro chicas de WeatherForce eran parte del gremio. Realmente no era lo mismo de antes…

 

[Ladybug]: no te preocupes

[Ladybug]: es mi culpa por no haber revisado antes.

[CookieTikki]: Rainy tiene a Star en la palma de su mano…

[CookieTikki]: vamos a la convocatoria antes que lo empeoren!

 

Montando sus caballos Ladybug y CookieTikki se dirigen a la base del gremio. Cuando llegan Ladybug reconoce varios nombres pero otros no. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que todo el gremio se reunía y los cambios en los miembros le era todavía poco familiar.

 

**[Chat privado - ButterflyEffect]**

 

[StarKnight]: Ladybug!

[StarKnight]: a la hora que te muestras.

[CookieTikki]: pero qué pasa con todo esto Star??

[CookieTikki]: acusar a Ladybug de traición…

[CookieTikki]: ridículo!

[TimeBunnix]: eso iba a decir!

[TimeBunnix]: qué pasa contigo??

 

El chat grupal explotó con comentarios que en mayoría apoyaban a Ladybug, especialmente por miembros que la conocían desde el inicio.

 

[StarKight]: silencio!

[StarKight]: las chicas de WeatherForce me dijeron que estaban peleando contra un monstruo de alto nivel y cuando estaban a punto de ganarle Ladybug y su clan se interpusieron en su camino.

[StarKight]: y como saben las reglas,

[StarKight]: está prohibido robar la presa de algún miembro del gremio.

[Ladybug]: que les robé la presa??

[Ladybug]: quién es la que te dijo eso?

[Ladybug]: mi clan encontró al monstruo con el nivel de energía casi intacto

[Ladybug]: y WeatherForce estaba literalmente huyendo

[Ladybug]: no le robamos nada a nadie

[Ladybug]: incluso podría decir que les ayudamos a que no las maten.

[Ladybug]: porqué empiezas a atacarme así de repente?

[StarKight]: pero eso no es lo que dijo Rainy…

[Ladybug]: ahh

[Ladybug]: con que fue RainyWeather.

[VMiraculer]: y qué sorpresa que no se encuentre ahora aquí

[VMiraculer]: si ella es la que acusa, por qué no está presente??

[Ladybug]: RainyWeather!

…

[CookieTikki]: parece que no está conectada

[TimeBunnix]: quieres que la busque?

[Ladybug]: no, yo me encargo…

[Ladybug]: RAINYWEATHER!!!

[Ladybug]: SÉ QUE ESTÁS LEYENDO ESTO AHORA MISMO.

[Ladybug]: Y NO CREO QUE TE GUSTE QUE EMPIECE A HABLAR DE ESTO EN EL CHAT PÚBLICO.

[RainyWeather]: oh?

[RainyWeather]: qué es lo que sucede aquí?

[TimeBunnix]: y se hace la inocente…

[StarKnight]: Rainy

[StarKight]: ayer me dijiste que Ladybug y su clan les robaron un monstruo cerca al Prado de las Camelias.

[StarKight]: eso es cierto?

…

[RainyWeather]: yo…

[RainyWeather]: yo solo dije que mi clan no pudo derrotar al monstruo pero el clan Noir sí pudo.

 

Marinette rueda los ojos cuando lee su respuesta, es obvio que se lo inventó todo.

 

[Ladybug]: no digas las cosas sin cuidado

[Ladybug]: mira lo que has causado.

[TimeBunnix]: deberías disculparte!

[RainyWeather]: pero solo fue un malentendido!

[RainyWeather]: Star!

[RainyWeather]: ahora Ladybug me está acosando.

 

¿Pero qué es lo que le pasa? Primero causa todo este alboroto y cuando le piden que se disculpe se hace la víctima. ¿No puede simplemente decir perdón y ya?

 

[StarKnight]: bueno bueno cálmense

[StarKight]: esto… Ladybug

[StarKnight]: al parecer todo esto fue un malentendido

[StarKnight]: por favor discúlpala.

[Ladybug]: sería mejor que se disculpe ella.

[RainyWeather]: pero ya te dije que fue un malentendido!!

[RainyWeather]: es que ahora que estás con tu nuevo esposo y su grupito te crees la gran cosa.

 

Marinette es una persona tranquila, realmente lo es. Si alguien habla mal de ella busca una manera pacífica de solucionar el problema o decide ignorarlo si no importa mucho. Pero hay algunos casos en los que la paciencia llega al límite y no tiene de otra que enfrentarse cara a cara, especialmente si la otra persona cree que es la que va ganando.

 

[Ladybug]: escucha Rainy

[Ladybug]: no me molesta el malentendido en sí

[Ladybug]: lo que me molesta es que no te responsabilices de tus acciones y empieces a actuar como la víctima para darle la vuelta a la situación.

[Ladybug]: además que empiezas a atacar a mi clan, eso es el colmo.

[Ladybug]: te lo advierto

[Ladybug]: métete con mi clan otra vez y te garantizo que no me importará en lo mínimo lo que te pase.

 

Esa declaración dejo mudo a los miembros del clan. Sin saber con qué contraatacar, RainyWeather continuó con su acto.

 

[RainyWeather]: ven!

[RainyWeather]: esto solo es un juego pero ella sigue molestándome!!

[StarKnight]: Ladybug!

[StarKight]: no es necesario todo esto

[StarKight]: mejor hay que dejar todo atrás.

[StormyWeather]: qué es lo que ocurre aquí???

 

Oh perfecto. Ahora todo el clan WeatherForce ha llegado y junto a Stormy también se encuentra CenturyWarrior.

 

[CenturyWarrior]: para qué la repentina convocatoria?

[RainyWeather]: es Ladybug!

[RainyWeather]: me amenaza a pesar de que todo esto es un juego!

[StormyWeather]: que has dicho?

[SnowyWeather]: Ladybug!

[TropicalWeather]: porqué haces esto?

[TimeBunnix]: agh

[TimeBunnix]: y llegó el grupito.

[VMiraculer]: Ladybug no ha hecho nada!

[VMiraculer]: es todo cosa de Rainy!

 

El chat se convierte en un caos: por un lado sus amigas y otros de sus compañeros la defienden, el clan de Stormy defiende a Rainy y el resto no sabe qué bando tomar. A este paso la pelea podría seguir por varias horas, y ella no tenía tiempo para eso. Incluso si llegaran a una conclusión, el gremio no sería lo mismo, por lo que toma una última decisión.

 

[Ladybug]: pues parece que esto ya no es lo mismo de antes.

[Ladybug]: _El preciado gremio al cual entré con la ayuda de los dioses, no tiene el mismo sentimiento que solía tener._

[CookieTikki]: espera Ladybug!

[CookieTikki]: por favor no te precipites!

[Ladybug]: _agradezco mi estadía y todo el apoyo brindado, pero es hora de la despedida._

 **[Estatus] [Miraculous Voyage]:** _todas las cosas llegan a su fin, el usuario Ladybug se despide del gremio **ButterflyEffect**. Se le desea buena suerte en su futuro._

* * *

 

**[Chat Privado]**

[CookieTikki]: Ladybug!

[CookieTikki]: espera!

 

Marinette deja de mover a Ladybug al llamado de su amiga. Con su salida del gremio, automáticamente fue retirada de la base.

 

[Ladybug]: Tikki…

[Ladybug]: perdón por haber sido tan repentina.

[CookieTikki]: no, no te preocupes

[CookieTikki]: la verdad es que lo veía venir.

[CookieTikki]: yo tampoco me siento tan a gusto como antes…

[Ladybug]: porqué no te unes a nuestro clan?

[Ladybug]: a Chat no le molesta y estoy segura que a CIERTA persona le encantaría que te unieras.

[CookieTikki]: jajajaja

[CookieTikki]: no me fastidies por favor

[Ladybug]: xp

[CookieTikki]: y sobre esa oferta…

[CookieTikki]: si no es problema me encantaría

[CookieTikki]: pero está bien si me das un tiempo?

[CookieTikki]: quiero acompañar a VMiraculer y a TimeBunixx hasta que encuentren otro gremio.

[CookieTikki]: tu buscarás otro?

[Ladybug]: no creo

[Ladybug]: antes lo hubiera hecho pero mi nivel actual es suficiente para vivir por mi cuenta

[Ladybug]: y si necesito pelear en grupo puedo hacerlo con cualquiera del clan.

[CookieTikki]: me alegra que estés bien entonces

[CookieTikki]: me despido ahora para que no llegues tarde a tu cita.

[Ladybug]: no es una cita!!

 

* * *

 

**[Chat Privado]**

 

[ChatNoir]: Entonces nos reunimos la próxima semana a las siete en el Círculo de las Espadas para el inicio de la competencia de parejas.

[Ladybug]: claro

[Ladybug]: no hay problema

[ChatNoir]: …

[ChatNoir]: estás muy callada

[Ladybug]: oh?

[Ladybug]: no me di cuenta, lo siento.

[ChatNoir]: oh

[ChatNoir]: no, no te disculpes

[ChatNoir]: solo lo noté un poco y quería saber si estás bien…

[Ladybug]: ah sí

[Ladybug]: solo tuve un día pesado.

[ChatNoir]: …

[ChatNoir]: es por lo del gremio?

[Ladybug]: ya te enteraste?

[ChatNoir]: Plagg me lo dijo

[ChatNoir]: pero no me sorprendería que para mañana todo el mundo lo sepa.

[Ladybug]: ya no es lo que era antes…

[Ladybug]: pero no te preocupes

[Ladybug]: no me arrepiento.

[ChatNoir]: como no me voy a preocupar?

[ChatNoir]: pero me alivia saber que estás bien.

[Ladybug]: :)

[ChatNoir]: en cualquier caso me tienes a mí.

[Ladybug]: oh?

[Ladybug]: entonces ahora seremos un par de novios frente al mundo?

[ChatNoir]: jajajaja claro

[ChatNoir]: pero que yo sepa, eres oficialmente mi esposa

[ChatNoir]: ese estatus es importante

 

Oh ChatNoir. ¿Qué le haces a este pobre corazón? Marinette se sonroja mientras le escribe de regreso.

 

[Ladybug]: jajajaja sí lo sé

[ChatNoir]: que bueno

[ChatNoir]: porque no pienso dejarte en algún futuro cercano, mi lady.

 

* * *

 

“Marinette… ¿Marinette? Oye Mari ¿me estás escuchando?” La voz de Alya le sorprende y Marinette da un pequeño brinco de la silla cuando se da cuenta que le están hablando.

“Oh, jajaja sí te escucho.” Le responde con la voz entrecortada y las manos moviéndose exageradamente por el susto.

Su amiga por otro lado rueda los ojos y le vuelve a hablar. “Es que te has quedado como boba viendo la pantalla. Me preocupa un poco.”

“Oh no, no te preocupes por eso. Solo me perdí un rato en mis pensamientos. Nada malo.”

“No tontita.” La peliroja cambia a un tono un poco más serio. “Es por la forma en la que veías el juego. Es la mirada de toda chica enamorada.”

Marinette se vuelve a sonrojar y trata de buscar las palabras adecuadas para contestarle. Alya es la que vuelve a hablar primero.

“No tienes que buscar una excusa para decirme. Solo… ten cuidado ¿ok?” la mirada de Alya es más suave y Marinette se da cuenta de la preocupación de la morena. Ella le sonríe de vuelta para asegurarle que está bien.

“No te preocupes. Tengo el sentimiento que ahora todo está bien.”

 

* * *

 

 **_[Mensaje privado] [Miraculous Voyage]:_ ** _estimada jugadora Ladybug, le tenemos algo que decir por parte de la oficina principal del juego Miraculous Voyage, **ZAG Studios**._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Para los que no hayan entendido quienes son los personajes del gremio, aquí una pequeña explicación: Ryuko = Kagami, VMiraculer = Sabrina, TimeBunnix = Alix, pero ninguna de ellas se conocen en la vida real. StarKnight es un personaje creado por mí, así que no piensen que es alguien de Miraculous Ladybug. Como ya saben, las ilustraciones de los personajes están en Twitter y en Wattpad. ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Twitter: @Little_Rain0048
> 
> -LR


	21. Héroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Plagg&Cheese]: hablas mucho, mono.
> 
> [DarkCupid]: MONO?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, al igual que Love o2o y la novela.

 

 

_N/A_

_MV: Miraculous Voyage_

_*BloomingRose no es Rose, es el alias de uno de los extras el cual fue recomendado en los comentarios. Rose está en el servidor 7 bajo el nombre de PinkUnicornPrincess, Ladybug y el resto son del servidor 1._

_**Los servidores son diferentes plataformas del juego para evitar que el juego se cuelgue. Son siete servidores, todos con el mismo formato y mundo pero cada uno con ligeros cambios, como las diferencias en los atuendos. Empezó con un servidor, en el cual juegan Ladybug y su grupo, el más actual es el 7, donde las compañeras de dormitorio de Marinette juegan. Es por eso que no pueden interactuar al menos que sea en alguna competencia entre servidores._

* * *

 

“¡Ya salieron! ¡Ya salieron!” Alya despierta a todas las personas del cuarto gritando emocionada.

Marinette abre rápidamente los ojos pero los vuelve a cerrar con la misma rapidez al ser atacada por las luces prendidas de la habitación. Las dos rubias por otro lado se taparon la cabeza con las sábanas ignorando la luz y los gritos de la morena.

“He dicho… ¡QUE YA SALIERON!” con unos fuertes movimientos Alya consigue jalar las sábanas de las chicas obligándolas a despertarse.

“¡Hey! ¿Salieron? ¿Quiénes salieron?” Marinette le pregunta desconcertada, pero aun así siendo la más despierta entre las tres.

“¡Los resultados de las entrevistas! Me acaba de llegar un correo de parte de Neo Akuma.”

Con la palabra _entrevistas_ , las otras dos se levantan como si hubieran revivido y buscan sus teléfonos. Cuando las cuatro deciden entrar al correo juntas, se sientan en un pequeño círculo en el medio de la habitación y entran a leer los resultados. Solo dos de ellas fueron aceptadas.

“¿Solo Chloè y yo? ¿Por qué ustedes no?” Rose pregunta algo triste al saber que no podrían trabajar todas juntas. El grupo de amigas se queda en silencio por unos minutos.

“Ah, bueno. No se puede hacer nada… no se preocupen, ¿ok?” Marinette trataba de levantar el ánimo. La noticia de que no había sido aceptada en una de sus empresas soñadas era un poco desalentador, incluso si solo dio la entrevista como práctica ya que no tenida pensado tener otro trabajo al menos ese año. Aun así, no podía dejar que eso la desanime ni a ella ni al resto.

“Mari tiene razón.” Alya le sigue la conversación. “Además, yo tenía un plan de repuesto si es que pasaba esto. Mandé mi portafolio a _Hero Works,_ ya que esa es una de mis empresas favoritas de tecnología futurista, y justo ayer recibí un correo en el cual dicen que quieren entrevistarme.”

“¿ _Hero Works_? ¿La nueva empresa financiada por _ZAG Studios_?” Marinette le pregunta interesada.

“Sí, es nueva pero se está encargando de los juegos móviles de súper héroes. Estaba esperando la respuesta de Neo Akuma para tomar mi decisión final, así que ahora puedo ir a dar la entrevista sin ningún problema.”

“Pues, me alegro de que ninguna se quede desempleada este año.” Rose suspira al escuchar las respuestas de sus amigas “Esto nos servirá como prácticas para el próximo año después de todo.

“Marinette, ¿estás segura que te conformas con dar clases a Manon un par de veces a la semana? Sé que la empresa de mi papá también tiene trabajos para estudiantes, le puedo decir para que te dé uno con horario flexible.” Chloè intenta convencerla.

“No, no. No quiero hacerle muchos problemas, además quería centrarme más en adelantar algunos cursos para el próximo año. Es posible que no tenga mucho tiempo, pero gracias. Lo consideraré.”

 

* * *

 

“Nunca había visto un cuarto tan ordenado desde la ceremonia de entrada de primer año.” Es lo primero que dice Iván al entrar al dormitorio de sus amigos. Kim, que es el que le abre la puerta, lo deja pasar suspirando y le habla con un tono algo cansado.

“Y yo nunca había hecho tanta limpieza en mi vida. ¿Sabías que tenía ocho pares de calcetines rojos? Pues yo no. Uno encuentra tesoros escondidos después de vivir por tres años en un solo lugar…”

“Oh, creo que una limpieza anual no les vendría nada mal… Creo que deberías venir más seguido a los dormitorios, Adrien.” Iván bromea girando a ver al rubio. “En cualquier caso, vine a pedirles un cargador de teléfono, ¿tienen alguno que no estén usando?”

Nino busca con su mirada y se levanta a entregarle uno de los cargadores a su amigo. Diciendo gracias, el chico de pelo negro con rubio se retira de la habitación dejando a los cuatro amigos. El silencio es rápidamente interrumpido por el tono de llamada de Luka el cual no llega a reconocer el número que le aparece. Decide contestar a pesar de eso y mantiene una pequeña conversación con la persona al otro lado del teléfono. Cinco minutos después, cuelga el teléfono despidiéndose de manera educada.

“Adrien, adivina quien acaba de llamar.” Luka se dirige al rubio quien está en su cama leyendo un libro.

“¿Te acaba de llamar alguien de Neo Akuma?” Adrien responde sin quitar la vista del libro.

“Wow, cada día me haces creer que tienes súper poderes o algo.”          

“¿Te llamaron de Neo Akuma? ¿Cómo consiguieron tu número?” Nino y Kim preguntan al sorprenderse de quién provenía la llamada. Adrien por su parte, decide dejar su lectura a un lado y se sienta al borde de la cama para explicarles mejor.

“Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que fuimos a visitar Neo Akuma y todavía no he llamado para aceptar el contrato que nos ofrecieron. Parece que ya se dieron cuenta que no tenemos pensado en aceptar. Ahora están tratando de jalarse a cada persona de nuestra empresa por separado.”

Adrien ya había investigado la empresa hace ya un tiempo y no se sorprendió en encontrar algunos proyectos exitosos muy parecidos a otros de empresas menores; sin embargo, los proyectos de estas pequeñas empresas no habían sido tan exitosas como Neo Akuma. Haciendo algunas comparaciones, se dio cuenta que lo más probable es que Neo Akuma halla tomada la idea de estas empresas y hallan lanzado el producto antes que ellos. Algo que lamentablemente se había convertido en algo usual en el mundo de los negocios.

“¿Qué te dijo exactamente?” el rubio le pregunta.

“Me dijeron que querían hacer negocios conmigo, que podría tener un gran futuro, y como era algo “personal” no era necesario que te lo diga. Pero obviamente fue lo primero que hice.”

Adrien asiento con la cabeza mientras piensa en qué hacer. Los otros tres por otro lado se encuentran algo preocupados.

Nino piensa en lo peor. “¿Qué deberíamos hacer? A este paso nos van a robar la idea y lanzarán el juego antes que nosotros.”

Adrien solo les da una sonrisa con las siguientes palabras: “No se preocupen, eso solo les impedirá pensar con la cabeza. Ellos empezaron con esto, es hora que empecemos a jugar su juego.”

Los tres amigos se quedan en silencio al ver la sonrisa del rubio, pero estaban seguros de que Lucky Charm Tech no perdería sin dar pelea.

 

* * *

 

“¿Qué… es esto?”

Marinette había regresado al dormitorio al terminar sus vueltas en la pista y decidió abrir un rato el juego cuando vio el nuevo mensaje por parte del juego. Un mensaje de parte de la mismísima compañía creadora del juego, ZAG Studios. Saliendo de su asombro, la peliauzul siguió leyendo el mensaje. Al parecer tenía que ver algo con el video que hicieron para la competencia y querían hablar personalmente con ella. El mensaje también le indicaba que respondiera en esa semana  y que indicara la hora que estuviera disponible y algún lugar público en el que se pudiera reunir con uno de los representantes de la compañía. Cundo terminó de leer el comunicado, el corazón de Marinette latía aceleradamente. ZAG Estudios le había pedido que si podían verla para algún tipo de propuesta con respecto al video. ¡Era una de las mejores noticias que había escuchado en estas últimas semanas! Sin pensarlo mucho, respondió el mensaje indicando que este fin de semana estaría libre y podían encontrarse en cualquier cafetería en los alrededores de la universidad A.

Mandado el mensaje, se fija en el tiempo y se da cuenta que es casi la hora de encontrarse con ChatNoir para el inicio de la competencia de parejas. Ladybug abre su cofre de objetos y utiliza una piedra teletransportadora para llegar más rápido al Círculo de las Espadas.

Ladybug aparece frente a la puerta principal del edificio y espera a ChatNoir el cual ya debería estar por llegar. Cinco minutos antes de las siete, el personaje vestido de negro aparece junto al resto del clan con excepción de Plagg&Cheese.

 

**[Chat privado - Clan Noir]**

 

[ChatNoir]: Plagg dijo que nos vería después.

[DJCarapace]: quién sabe qué estará haciendo…

[TheSilencer]: bueno no es como si pudiéramos entrar de todas formas.

 

Una de las características principales del Círculo de las Espadas era que dependiendo del evento, la entrada al sitio cambiaba; es decir, no todos tienen permitido entrar al lugar en cualquier evento. El Círculo de las Espadas es una construcción de forma circular, techada con una cúpula y rodeada de decoraciones de espadas. Además de eso alrededor del lugar había pantallas flotantes que proyectaban el escenario por dentro del Círculo para que aquellos que no podían entrar, vieran lo que sucedía. En este caso, la competencia de parejas solo aceptaba la entrada de parejas, tal como decía en el nombre, así que solo se podía entrar de dos y con la condición de que estuvieran casados en MV.

 

[DJCarapace]: entonces nosotros nos quedamos aquí viendo

[DarkCupid]: más vale que ganen!

[DJCarapace]: eso es obvio!

[Plagg&Cheese]: entonces espero que sea una buena pelea, porque nosotros vamos con todo.

 

El clan se voltea al recibir el mensaje de Plagg, el cual está atrás de ellos a unos cuantos metros. Pero también se dan cuenta que no está solo, sino que se acerca en compañía de cierto personaje tipo hada.

 

[Ladybug]: oh??

[Ladybug]: es Tikki!

[Ladybug]: Chat, la puedes agregar al clan?

[ChatNoir]: claro

**[Sistema]** : _El usuario CookieTikki ha sido agregada al clan Noir._

[Ladybug]: Tikki!

[CookieTikki]: Bug!

[Ladybug]: que sorpresa!

[Ladybug]: que quieren decir con que darán lo mejor?

[Ladybug]: espera…

[Ladybug]: no será que...?

[DarkCupid]: OH POR DIOS

[CookieTikki]: :)

[Plagg&Cheese]: :)

[DJCarapace]: es en serio?!?!

[CookieTikki]: Plagg y yo nos casamos hoy en la mañana

[CookieTikki]: espero que nos llevemos bien :)

[DarkCupid]: PLAGG

[DarkCupid]: cómo pudiste?

[DarkCupid]: cómo pudiste abandonar el club de los solteros??

[DarkCupid]: y no invitarnos a la boda???

[Plagg&Cheese]: hablas mucho, mono

[Plagg&Cheese]: y solo fuimos al templo, no hicimos ceremonia.

[DarkCupid]: MONO?!

[TheSilencer]: ve y come un plátano, mono

[DarkCupid]: !!!

[DarkCupid]: YO…!

[DarkCupid]: …lo haré.

[DJCarapace]: wow de verdad se paró y se fue a la cocina

[TheSilencer]: ya me había cansado de escuchar su estómago rugir.

[TheSilencer]: entonces? Van a competir?

[CookieTikki]: sip!

[CookieTikki]: parece divertido así que vamos a tratar de disfrutarlo

[Plagg&Cheese]: así que, Ladybug! ChatNoir!

[Plagg&Cheese]: si nos toca contra ustedes no se contengan!

[ChatNoir]: oh?

[Ladybug]: hehehe

[Ladybug]: claro que no!

[ChatNoir]: con gusto los derrotaremos.

[DarkCupid]: ESPEREN

[DarkCupid]: no van a hablar más de los recién casados?!?!

[DJCarapace]: oh, regresaste

[DarkCupid]: estoy a tu costado!!!

[TheSilencer]: ya después nos contarán

[TheSilencer]: las parejas ya tienen que ir entrando.

 

Marinette se fijó en la hora y tenía razón: la puerta del Círculo ya se había abierto. Después de unos mensajes deseando buena suerte, las dos parejas entran al Círculo y esperan al anuncio de inicio.

Pasados los quince minutos de tolerancia, la puerta se cierra y las pantallas flotantes fuera del Círculo se encienden _. “Buenas noches a todos los ciudadanos de Miraculous Voyage, a partir de este momento se anuncia el inicio de la Competencia PK de Parejas. Ahora para repasar las reglas…”_

La voz del sistema empezó a repasar las reglas de la competencia. En resumen:

  * La competencia en parejas se daría en dos días.
  * El primer día cada uno de los siete servidores tendrían las rondas de eliminación, donde las parejas competirían en pequeñas batallas.
  * La pareja que perdía a una persona primero perdía el combate.
  * La pelea entre las parejas sería completamente aleatorio.
  * Las peleas seguirían hasta que solo quede una pareja.
  * El ganador de cada servidor recibirá un premio.
  * El segundo día, los ganadores de cada servidor se enfrentarían para conseguir el premio mayor.
  * La hora de ingreso solo tendría 15 minutos de tolerancia.
  * Si los jugadores no entran a tiempo el segundo día serán puestos en el último puesto de la competencia entre servidores.
  * Todos los jugadores que se encuentran dentro del Círculo no tenían permitir salir o desconectarse. En el caso que se hiciera, ya sea o no durante una pelea, la pareja sería descalificada automáticamente.



Terminada de explicar las reglas, la plataforma circular en el medio del círculo se dividió en cuatro y se empezaron a designar las parejas que pelearían en la primera ronda.

 

**[Sistema] [Competencia PK de Parejas]:** _en la zona 1, la pareja n° 12 vs. n° 35; zona 2, n° 24 vs. n° 73; zona 3, n° 84 vs. 52; zona 4, n° 102 vs. n° 6._

 

Ladybug se fijó en el número que se les había otorgado: n° 84, les tocaba en la primera roda en la zona 3. Ladybug se volteó a ver a Chat y se dio cuenta que él la estaba viendo. No era un momento de tensión, era más un momento en el cual se daban coraje para ir a ganar esta competencia. Sintiendo lo que el otro pensaba sin decir nada, los dos se voltearon hacia la plataforma y se dirigieron a ella al mismo tiempo.

Cuando llegaron a la zona 3, la pareja n° 52 ya estaba esperándolos. La sorpresa de ellos fue que no eran unos completos desconocidos: StormyWeather y CenturyWarrior. Qué manera de empezar la competencia.

Ladybug y ChatNoir ya se habían puesto en posición de ataque, sin alterarse al ver contra quién les tocaba pelear. Por otro lado, la pareja del frente no se había movido desde que vieron a sus oponentes y parecía que tenían una conversación en privado. Antes de que pudiera darse por comenzada la pelea, Stormy y Century abrieron sus barras de opciones y se desconectaron. Así de rápido. Sin si quiera empezar la pelea.

El sistema del juego los anunció como los rimeros ganadores del enfrentamiento y les pidieron que se retiraran para esperar a la siguiente pelea.

Vaya forma de empezar la competencia.

 

* * *

 

La competencia siguió su curso y el dúo ganó cada enfrentamiento sin la necesidad de pelear los dos al mismo tiempo. Siempre esperaban que el otro equipo atacara primero para saber cuál de los dos se encargaría de ellos, mientras que el otro se encargaba del apoyo. Entre las rondas de competencias, llegó un punto en el que se enfrentaron a Tikki y Plagg. Fue la única pelea en la cual ambos pelearon juntos. Tikki era un personaje tipo hada especializada en encantamientos médicos, mientras que Plagg era un personaje híbrido tipo felino, conocidos por sus movimientos destructivos. Eran un dúo fuerte, además de que el nivel de ambos no se encontraba tan lejos de la pareja Noir. Ladybug y ChatNoir eran personajes tipo héroe, los cuales tenían su principal fuerza en sus armas. Lo asombroso era que los tipos de avatares que habían escogido eran completamente opuestos; las habilidades que Ladybug carecía, las tenía Chat y viceversa. Ambos dúos eran extremadamente poderosos.

Fue una de las mejores peleas de la competencia, con una duración de ocho minutos y resistencia por parte de ambos equipos. Al final terminó con la victoria de Ladybug y ChatNoir por un descuido del rival, pero los espectadores se habían quedado encantados. El chat público se llenó con comentarios de admiración a ambas parejas y otros de felicitaciones a la pareja ganadora y a la recién casada.

Llegó el último combate y ambos decidieron pelear juntos para finalizar la competencia de una buena manera. Cuatro minutos más tarde, la pareja de héroes fue premiada como los ganadores del servidor. La cantidad de dimas y puntos de experiencia ganados fue entregado a cada uno.

 

**[Chat público]**

 

[BloomingRose]: no me arrepiento de ver las competencias por tres horas.

[BloomingRose]: ha estado genial!

[TsubasaTenshi]: como se esperaba de los primeros puestos…

[TsubasaTenshi]: son de un mundo completamente diferente.

[StormWarrior]: han derrotado tan rápido a todos sus oponentes!

[Merlinex]: y sus barras de energía nunca bajaron del 50%

[Merlinex]: mis respetos.

[TsubasaTenshi]: aunque el dúo de CookieTikki y Plagg&Cheese también estuvo genial.

[TsubasaTenshi]: felicidades por su matrimonio!

[Charmquest]: esa pelea la tengo grabada

[Charmquest]: en un rato la subo al foro!

[Nutmeg]: a comparación de la primera pelea…

[Nutmeg]: qué decepción por parte de Century y Stormy

[YellowMenance]: lol

[YellowMenance]: si se le puede considerar a eso pelea

[BloomingRose]: jajajaja

[Merlinex]: huyeron como las gallinas que son.

[DarkCupid]: JAJAJAJA

[DarkCupid]: ellos jamás podrían contra ellos

[DarkCupid]: mi hermano y hermana hubieran limpiado el piso con ellos.

[DarkCupid]: escaparon antes de ser humillados.

[TimeBunnix]: espero que con esto dejen de acusarlos falsamente y tengan el respeto que se merecen.

 

Ladybug y Chat se reunieron un rato con el resto del clan y felicitaron a ambas parejas. Unos minutos después, la pareja ganadora se despide del grupo y se va a pasear por el gran lago. Mientras conversan, varias ideas surgen, como la creación de un nuevo gremio, la preparación para la competencia contra los otros servidores y sobre qué comieron antes de empezar a jugar. Entre todo eso, Marinette se acuerda del mensaje por parte de ZAG Studios. Le dice a Chat que ya le respondieron y que se reunirá con ellos este sábado y le diría el domingo después de la competencia entre servidores.

 

* * *

 

La semana transcurrió rápidamente y sin que Marinette se diera cuenta ya era sábado. La reunión con el representante de ZAG Studios no fue tan formal como pensó. El señor empezó agradeciéndole por jugar el juego y felicitarla por ganar el concurso de videos. Después de unas frases introductorias, el representante le habló sobre la propuesta.

“La oficina estaba tan encantada con el video que pensamos que sería una buena idea para promocionar el juego. Hemos visto como el video tuvo un gran impacto positivo en el juego y creemos que atraería a nuevos jugadores.” El señor le continuó explicando las razones y condiciones que se darían en el contrato. “En resumen, ZAG quiere pagar los derechos del video para promocionar el juego, claro que los créditos no cambiarían. Todos los nombres que aparecen en el video permanecerían en él.”

Marinette estaba atónita. Su corazón latía fuertemente por la felicidad. Su video había sido reconocido por ZAG Studios y querían pagarle para usarlo en promociones. Era uno de sus mayores logros. Leyó el contrato que se le había dado y no encontró ningún problema en él, incluso le impresionó la cantidad de dinero que se le estaba ofreciendo. Lo pensó por un minuto y le dio al representante su respuesta.

“Le agradezco por la oferta, pero no puedo decidir esto sola. El video lo subí desde mi cuenta, pero todo mi clan ayudó en el proyecto. ¿Le podría pedir que me dé un tiempo para hablar con ellos?”

El representante le sonrió cortésmente y le dijo que no se preocupara y se tomara su tiempo para discutirlo con ellos. Después de que Marinette le agradeciera, quedaron en volverse a reunir en la misma cafetería el próximo fin de semana.

 

* * *

 

Al día siguiente día, Ladybug llegó al Círculo de las Espadas diez minutos antes del inicio de la competencia. ChatNoir no había llegado todavía.

Pasaron los diez minutos y Ladybug vio como las puertas del Círculo se abrieron y las pantallas flotantes se prendieron. Ladybug se paró cerca de la entrada para entrar rápidamente una vez que Chat llegara.

Pasaron los quince minutos de tolerancia y la puerta del Círculo se cerró.

.

.

.

ChatNoir nunca llegó.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor:
> 
> Y después de dos semanas les traigo este capítulo mientras como mi caldo de pollo. Me demoré más tiempo de lo que pensé, pero les quiero decir que este capítulo es muy importante para el resto de la historia y quería que todo quede claro, porque el momento que tanto esperan que ocurra está muy cerca ^^ . Gracias a todos por ser tan pacientes y esperar las actualizaciones, realmente me quita un peso de encima con todas mis clases. Por eso es un capítulo largo y no lo divido en dos. Pronto comenzaré a subir bocetos de algunos lugares de MV en Twitter y Wattpad, para que tengan una mejor idea de cómo son los lugares del juego. ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Twitter: @Little_Rain0048
> 
> -LR


	22. Amistad y coraje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Plagg&Cheese]: donde esta ese ChatNoir?  
> [Plagg&Cheese]: y el resto del clan??
> 
> [Ladybug]: …  
> [Ladybug]: no sé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, al igual que Love o2o y la novela.

_Unas horas antes de la competencia…_

 

“Entonces Nino y yo vamos a revisar la nueva oficina y ustedes dos siguen con el plan que les acabo de decir.” Adrien termina de hablar señalando a Luka y Kim.

“¡Perfecto! Tantos años que te conozco y sigo sin saber cómo se te ocurren estas cosas.” Kim se emociona con tan solo pensar en el futuro.

“Lo único que sé, es que es mejor tener a Adrien como aliado que como enemigo.” Nino se ríe al recordar del primer encuentro entre ellos. “¿Cuántos años han pasado ya? ¿Cuatro?”

“Sí, al terminar este ciclo serán unos cuatro años…” Luka también se pone melancólico. “Aún me acuerdo cuando pensaba que Adrien era un chico tímido he indefenso.”

“Cómo olvidarse. Pero eso solo duró por unos minutos.”

Kim pone una mueca de fastidio mientras mira de reojo al rubio. “Claro, fue en la designación de habitaciones en Estudios Generales. Propusiste dividir las tareas según la habilidad de juego de cada uno. Arrasaste con todos y al final ni siquiera quisiste el título de encargado y me lo diste a mí.”

“Yo solo quería la cama de abajo. Además, ser encargado es mucho trabajo extra.” Adrien le contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

“¡Eso mismo dijiste ese día! No puedo creer que me haya dejado engañar por tu cara… antes pensaba que eras inocente, ahora veo pura maldad…”

Los chicos se ríen al ver a Kim susurrándose a sí mismo. Los cuatro se conocieron el día de la mudanza a los dormitorios, unos días antes de empezar el año de Estudios Generales. Nino Luka y Kim se presentaron alegremente y Adrien se presentó al final solo diciendo su nombre y carrera. Debido a su actitud inicial, los otros tres creyeron que era un chico reservado o tímido y cuando propuso lo del juego, pensaron que era uno de esos chicos que viven en el mundo de los videojuegos. Sin juzgar por su puesto, porque todos ellos descubrieron que jugaban el mismo juego. Después de las competencias del juego, la idea de ellos sobre Adrien cambió completamente. No solo era bueno en los juegos, era el mejor; no era nada tímido, solo planeaba sus planes en silencio y especialmente no era nada modesto, le encantaba demostrar sus cualidades de forma juguetona. Con eso, los tres chicos decidieron seguirlo y se volvieron amigos, y finalmente compañeros del negocio que ellos mismos crearon. Adrien por su parte, no suele mostrar o decir mucho sobre sus sentimientos (gracias, Gabriel Agreste) pero eso no significaba que no les tenía aprecio a sus amigos. No lo diría en voz alta, pero no cambiaría a estos tres por nada en el mundo (y sabía que ellos también se sentían igual).

Se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del rubio al recordar el pasado y se dirigió a ellos: “Aun tenemos algo de tiempo antes de irnos, ¿Qué tal si competimos un rato en Miraculous Voyage? El que gane puede escoger su sitio en la oficina nueva.”

Lo único que escuchó como respuesta, fueron los gruñidos de sus amigos.

 

* * *

 

Eran las seis de la tarde y Nino manejaba de regreso a la universidad con Adrien sentado a su costado. La oficina nueva quedaba en un edificio cerca de la Universidad A, por lo que decidieron ir a hacer compras de muebles en un lugar más alejado en el tiempo que les había sobrado. Con la maletera del carro llena, los dos regresaban con tiempo de sobra antes de la competencia entre servidores.

“No puedo creer que tenemos nuestra propia oficina.” Nino seguía emocionado con la empresa. “Pensé que terminaría en una empresa sin nombre como un trabajador menor. Me alegro haberlos conocido.”

Adrien sonríe mientras ve por la ventana del copiloto. “No seas exagerado. Los necesito a todos para seguir con esta empresa. Esto es solo el comienzo.”

Los dos amigos no dijeron nada más y permanecieron en un cómodo silencio. Son las seis y media y el cielo está oscureciendo rápidamente. Mientras Adrien miraba por la ventana, se fijó en el espejo del carro y vio que no había muchos carros circulando. No pasó nada extraño hasta que observó el movimiento extraño de uno de los arboles a unos metros de ellos. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, ya era tarde. Fue cosa de segundos lo que pasó después, y lo único que recuerda son los gritos de su amigo.

 

* * *

 

Luka salió de una cafetería a fueras de la universidad y Kim de una librería que se encontraba al frente. Los dos sonrieron y chocaron las palmas de sus manos como si hubieran logrado algo.

“El plan va como Adrien dijo.” Luka dijo con un suspiro. “Ahora el representante de Neo Akuma piensa que estoy interesado en cambiarme de empresa y no nos fastidiará por lo menos un par de días.”

Kim sonreía mientras se sacaba el pequeño auricular y se lo entrega a Luka cuando este se saca también el pequeño micrófono escondido en el cuello de su camisa. “Me he sentido como uno de esos espías de las películas, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido.”

Luka se ríe de las ocurrencias de su amigo y chequea la hora con su teléfono. “Falta poco para las siete, Nino y Adrien ya deben haber llegado al dormitorio. Vamos antes de que comience la competencia.”

Kim y Luka se dirigieron al auto del peli-turquesa cuando recibieron una llamada por parte de Nino.

“¿Nino? Ya estamos regresando… ¿Nino? ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué ocurre?!” Luka se preocupa al escuchar la respiración entrecortada del moreno. Kim, quien está igual de preocupado, se dirige rápidamente al asiento del conductor y prende el auto rápidamente. Luka entiende sus acciones a pesar de sus intentos de comprender a Nino por el teléfono y se sube en el asiento del copiloto con el celular aún en su oído. Luka trata de tranquilizar rápido a su amigo y logra escuchar claro algunas palabras.

“Nino, cálmate. Solo espera un rato.” Se voltea a ver a Kim el cual está con una mirada seria mirándolo intensamente y solo le pregunta:

“¿A dónde?”

“Al hospital C.”

 

* * *

 

_Hora - 7:16 pm._

**[Chat Privado - Clan Noir]**

[CookieTikki]: Bug!

[CookieTikki]: qué pasó??

[CookieTikki]: no deberían estar ya dentro del círculo?

[Plagg&Cheese]: donde esta ese ChatNoir?

[Plagg&Cheese]: y el resto del clan??

[Ladybug]: …

[Ladybug]: no sé.

[CookieTikki]: oh

[CookieTikki]: ninguno te responde?

[Plagg&Cheese]: yo tampoco puedo

[Plagg&Cheese]: ninguno está conectado.

 

Marinette no se había sentido así desde hace mucho tiempo. Estaba confundida, decepcionada, triste e incluso preocupada. Ella no creía todavía que ChatNoir no había aparecido. ¿Tendría algún problema? ¿Pasó algo? O simplemente, ¿no quiso venir? Mil preguntas se hacían en su cabeza y no tenía ni una respuesta para ellas. Leyó los comentarios del chat público y se encontró con lo esperado: la gente de su servidor estaba decepcionada. Los cometarios no eran tan malos con la excepción de las amigas de StormyWeather. La líder del clan no había escrito nada, pero sus amigas habían tomado la oportunidad para desahogarse y hablar mal de ella. También se dio cuenta de los intentos de Tikki y Plagg de defenderla, pero Marinette estaba tan hostigada que incluso le empezó a doler la cabeza. Sin aviso alguno cerró la cesión del juego y se envolvió en las sábanas de su cama  trató de olvidarse de todo, hasta que después de un tiempo se quedó dormida susurrando el nombre de cierto gatito.

 

* * *

 

Habían pasado tres días desde el evento y Marinette no se había conectado al juego hasta el momento. No quería entrar al juego y a volverse a decepcionar. ¿Qué pasaba si ChatNoir no se volvía a conectar? ¿O si fue algo a propósito? Con la poca esperanza que le quedaba, la peli-azul trataba de ignorar su última idea. Es cierto que solo era un juego, y que era normal que jugadores se desaparezcan cuando ya no deseaban seguir jugando, pero con el tiempo que conocía al jugador de negro, no creía que Chat fuera a desaparecer sin decirle nada. Al menos ella creía que habían formado un lazo que iba un poco más allá de jugadores casados por conveniencia. Al menos, creía que era un amigo. Entonces, ¿Por qué no entraba al juego? Miedo. El miedo de haber estado equivocada no le permitía enfrentar la realidad y por eso se alejó.

Marinette fue a clases como de costumbre, pero se metió en el estudio y las tareas para olvidarse de esa persona. A pesar de todo eso, no pudo evitar ver el video del juego varias veces. Se acercaba el fin de semana y la reunión con el representante de ZAG Estudios necesitaba una respuesta a la propuesta, pero si ella no tenía el valor de enfrentar su miedo no lograría nada. Marinette deja escapar un suspiro y se tapa la cara con una de las almohadas de la cama.

“Mari, las chicas están planeando salir de compras en unos días. Parece que Chloè y Rose necesitan más ropa para el trabajo y Juleka nos quiere ayudar, ¿vienes?” Alya le pregunta a su amiga mientras se sirve un vaso de jugo en la cocina. Marinette estaba tan absorbida en sus pensamientos que la terminó ignorando hasta que sintió un peso sobre ella. “¡¿Aeh?!” la peli-azul da un pequeño grito antes de darse cuenta que Alya se ha echado encima suyo para llamar su atención.

“Oh, entonces no estabas dormida.”

“Aunque lo hubiera estado, esto me habría despertado… estás pesada.”

La pelirroja le da un pequeño golpe en el brazo mientras ambas se ríen.

“¿Estás bien? Te visto bastante ocupada estos días… ni siquiera te he visto jugar.”

Sin querer preocuparla, Marinette fuerza una pequeña sonrisa y le contesta que solo está ocupada con sus clases y trabajos. No muy convencida, Alya es paciente con ella y no la fuerza a seguir hablando. “No sé lo que te está molestando… pero si tienes algún problema con alguien creo que es mejor hablarlo con esa persona. Te lo digo, pero creo que ya lo sabes.”

Esta vez la cara de Marinette es adornada por una sonrisa genuina y las dos amigas se dan un fuerte abrazo. Puede ser que se hayan conocido recién cuando empezaron la universidad, pero Marinette no tenía dudas de que ella era su mejor amiga. Ella también notó que la pelirroja estaba algo preocupada, y no solo por ella.

“¿Tú estás bien? También te siento algo extraña. ¿Es sobre Hero Works?” Mari se acomoda mejor en la cama para conversar con ella.”

“Oh, no. No es eso. Estoy muy feliz de que me hayan aceptado… es sobre Nino.”

La peli-azul se confunde cuando escucha la mención del novio. “¿Nino? ¿No era que habían hablado y ahora estaban mejor organizados?”

Alya agita sus manos para negar las preguntas de su amiga “No, no. No me expliqué bien. Es que hace unos días Nino me dijo que la empresa tiene algunos conflictos con otra y que su grupo está algo preocupado… Me dijo que no me preocupara pero no lo veo desde hace tres días y hoy me ha llamado para que nos encontremos más tarde. Parece que quiero hablar de algo serio…”

Marinette se demora unos segundos en tratar de averiguar lo que le molesta a su amiga. “…no estás pensando de que Nino quiere terminar contigo ¿cierto?”

“¡No!” Alya le contesta rápidamente sin dudarlo. “Claro que no… solo me preocupo por él. Cada vez que habla sobre la empresa y su grupo puedo notar lo feliz que se siente. Quisiera ir a ayudar, pero no conozco mucho de esa área y mencionó algo de que la empresa se ha convertido en un monasterio.”

“Lucky Charm Tech… ¿un monasterio?” Marinette entendió todo hasta la mención del monasterio. “¿La empresa de Adrien? No sabía que tenía problema con las mujeres…”

“No es Adrien, parece que uno de los nuevos trabajadores tiene problema con ellas, y parece que es una pieza importante en Lucky Charm. No se los detalles, pero me contó que uno de sus amigos se deprimió porque se dio cuenta que no tendrían algún contacto con féminas.”

Las dos se echan a reír por lo ridículo que suena. Parece que conversar les hizo bueno a las dos, porque al final acordaron de que Marinette enfrentaría sus problemas mientras que Alya iría relajada a su encuentro con Nino. Marinette regresó a su computadora y cerró el video del juego que estaba viendo hasta hace unos minutos. Bridgette y Félix no se volvieron a ver después de la última pelea. ¿Acaso Ladybug no volvería a ver a ChatNoir por causa de su miedo? No. Ella es fuerte, ella no es Bridgette, ChatNoir no es Félix. Con este nuevo pensamiento Marinette inicia la sesión en el juego. No era hora de ser cobarde.

 

* * *

 

**[Chat Privado - Clan Noir]**

 

[DarkCupid]: Ladybug!

[CookieTikki]: Bug!!

[DarkCupid]: que bueno que estás de regreso!!

[DJCarapace]: Ladybug!

[DJCarapace]: realmente lo siento!

[DJCarapace]: todo fue mi culpa!!!

[Ladybug]: hey hey no griten

 

Ladybug fue bombardeada de comentarios en el chat del clan y no entendía todo el alboroto.

 

[Ladybug]: no estoy entendiendo nada

[Ladybug]: puede hablar uno a la vez?

[DJCarapace]: Ladybug :’( :’( :’(

[DJCarapace]: es mi culpa!!

[DJCarapace]: era yo el que conducía ese día!

[Ladybug]: conducir?

[DJCarapace]: Chat…

[DJCarapace]: Chat y yo estábamos regresando en el coche y tuvimos un accidente

[DJCarapace]: es mi culpa, por favor no te molestes con él.

 

 _¿Un accidente? ¿En coche?_ El corazón de Marinette empezó a latir tan fuerte que lo sentía en su garganta. Sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído encima. ChatNoir no había aparecido a la competencia no por traición, ¿sino por un accidente?

Marinette regresó en sí al ver el resto de mensajes donde le explicaban que una rama grande de los árboles del camino de regreso cayó en ellos y por tratar de frenar y esquivarlo el carro de atrás también les chocó. ChatNoir estuvo en un hospital sin despertar por toda la noche, lo que hizo preocupar a sus compañeros y no le pudieron avisar. Chat se levantó al día siguiente y el medico les informó que no tenía heridas graves y que el desmayo fue por causa del shock.

 

[Ladybug]: Carapace…

[Ladybug]: no… no es tu culpa

[Ladybug]: fue un accidente, a cualquiera le puede pasar.

[Ladybug]: lo importante es que ustedes estén bien.

 

Marinette logra escribirles de vuelta cuando recibe un mensaje privado por parte de ChatNoir. Sin darle vueltas, lo abre rápidamente y lo lee.

 

**[Chat Privado]**

 

[ChatNoir]: de verdad lo siento

[ChatNoir]: no sé qué hacer para que me perdones.

[Ladybug]: ChatNoir!

[Ladybug]: cómo puedes decir eso?!

[Ladybug]: tuviste un accidente, no había forma de enterarme de eso.

[Ladybug]: no tienes por qué disculparte

[Ladybug]: más importante, ¿ya estás mejor?

[ChatNoir]: eres tan amable y comprensiva conmigo…

[ChatNoir]: no sé qué he hecho para merecerte.

[ChatNoir]: yo ya me encuentro bien, unas horas después de que me levantara me dejaron salir del hospital.

[ChatNoir]: aun así, quiero recompensarte de alguna manera por todo esto…

[Ladybug]: entonces quédate conmigo.

 

Marinette mandó el mensaje antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces. Este era su momento de coraje.

 

[Ladybug]: sé que nos casamos por la competencia…

[Ladybug]: pero me gustaría no romper el compromiso ahora que ha terminado la competencia.

[Ladybug]: me gustaría estar juntos no solo por las misiones.

[Ladybug]: porque ChatNoir ya es alguien importante para mí.

[ChatNoir]: me alegra escuchar eso…

[ChatNoir]: porque no me gustaba la idea de dejarte ir.

 

Marinette suelta la respiración que no sabía que había aguantado inconscientemente. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y todo el estrés que había acumulado se había ido. Marinette le volvió a preguntar sobre su salud y Chat le volvió a contestar que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Hablaron otra vez como siempre lo hacían y la atmosfera dejó de estar tensa.

Antes de que pudieran despedirse, Marinette se acordó del asunto con ZAG y se lo contó de manera resumida. ChatNoir se quedó pensando por unos minutos.

 

[Ladybug]: que te parece?

[Ladybug]: la verdad es que no me interesa mucho el dinero

[Ladybug]: estoy feliz que ZAG haya querido usar nuestro video.

[ChatNoir]: el dinero no es algo que realmente quiero.

[ChatNoir]: pero al final fue tu idea.

[ChatNoir]: lo que sea que elijas estoy seguro de que todos nosotros estaremos de acuerdo.

[ChatNoir]: aunque me parece un tema algo importante para hablarlo aquí

[ChatNoir]: mi lady

[Ladybug]: oh?

[ChatNoir]: te parecería bien… si nos encontramos para hablar mejor de esto?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que no les gusta este tipo de finales de capítulos, pero ya se estaba haciendo demasiado largo. Gracias por todo su apoyo y comentarios, me alegra saber que les está gustando el curso de la historia. Cuando empecé a escribirla (y tener a Love o2o como guía) sabía que el desarrollo sería lento. La verdad es que prefiero escribir historias largas que van creando un mundo con el paso de los capítulos a que cortar la historia y que los personajes no puedan alcanzar el desarrollo que quiero (no digo que las historias cortas son malas, muchas de ellas son buenas, solo son preferencias). En cualquier caso en el siguiente capítulo podrán ver la respuesta de Marinette y un poco más sobre el accidente. Por ahora, esperemos a Kwami Buster, porque me muero de ganas por ver el capítulo de la serie. ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Twitter: @Little_Rain0048
> 
> -LR


	24. Coincidencia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya suspira y acepta sus condiciones. “Bueno. Por favor, ¿nos puede ayudar a buscar algo más 'conservador' para la señorita?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, al igual que Love o2o y la novela.

 

 

_(N/A) Para ver imágenes de los lugares y la ropa descrita en el capítulo pueden ir a mi **Twitter: @Little_Rain0048**_

 

* * *

 

_¡¿Encontrarnos?! ¡¿En persona?! ¿Esto es un sueño? No, acabo de tomar agua… pero esto… ¡¿Es en serio?!_

El pánico en Marinette provocó un apagón en su cerebro y sus manos se quedaron congeladas en el aire sin poder dar una respuesta inmediata. Aunque eso no fue necesario porque ChatNoir siguió escribiendo.

 

[ChatNoir]: este tema es algo delicado, por lo que prefiero hablar en vez de escribir por aquí.

[ChatNoir]: este es mi número 9********.

[Ladybug]: oh ok

[Ladybug]: esto…

[Ladybug]: mi teléfono está malogrado y aun no compro otro

[ChatNoir]: está bien

[ChatNoir]: por ahora solo anótalo

[Ladybug]: sip!

[Ladybug]: ya lo hice

[Ladybug]: en dónde quieres reunirte?

[Ladybug]: yo voy a la Universidad A

[ChatNoir]: está bien, yo te recojo

[ChatNoir]: ubicas el puente sobre el riachuelo que queda frente a la puerta 3?

[Ladybug]: sí

[Ladybug]: quedamos en ese lugar?

[ChatNoir]: sí, cuando estás libre?

[Ladybug]: mañana tengo un examen hasta las 12

[ChatNoir]: entonces nos vemos a las 12:30.

[Ladybug]: mejor a las 12:05, así no tenemos que esperar media hora.

 

 _Yo… ¡¿escribí mis pensamientos?!_ Marinette se golpeó la cara con sus manos al ver el error que había cometido. _Ahora Chat se va a dar cuenta lo ansiosa que estoy…_

 

[Ladybug]: bueno estoy algo ocupada ahora

[Ladybug]: nos vemos mañana!

_Ladybug se ha desconectado._

 

 

“Aghhhh” Marinette se frota la cara una vez que sale abruptamente del juego. ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? Mañana viernes Marinette se va a encontrar con Chat… ¡CON CHATNOIR!

“¿Mari? ¿Qué ocurre?”

Marinette se voltea para ver a sus tres amigas que se encuentran algo sorprendidas por el repentino grito por parte suya. Se levanta de su silla rápidamente y las ve fijamente.

“Querían salir a comprar ropa ¿no? Vayamos ahora mismo.”

 

* * *

 

“Adrien, acabas de salir del hospital ¿y ya estás jugando?” Emilie Agreste había convencido a Adrien en quedarse un día en la casa de sus padres para ver que se tome un descaso. Al parecer a su madre no le gustaba que se sobre exigiera, algo que parece que había heredado de su padre.

“No te preocupes, solo estaba hablando con alguien. Estaba a punto de apagarlo.”

“¿Oh?” su mamá lo mira intrigada “¿Con alguien dices?”

“Alguien del clan del juego.” El solo le responde con esa frase.

“Aish… tan frío… Sin duda eso lo sacaste de los Agrestes.” Emilie ya parece estar familiarizada con el carácter de su hijo y rueda los ojos. “Está bien, esta señora no va a chismosear más.” Con una pequeña risa por parte de ambos, la señora Agreste se retira de la habitación.

Fuera del cuarto, Emilie se encuentra con Gabriel frente a ella y por la sorpresa da un pequeño brinco.

“¡Oh Dios!” la señora suspira poniéndose la mano en el pecho. “¿Por qué apareces tan de repente?” dice susurrando.

Gabriel por su parte le divierte ver la escena que hace su esposa. “Iba a preguntarle a Adrien a qué hora se iba mañana, pero creo que se irá después del desayuno.”

Los dos regresan a la cocina mientras siguen conversando.

“Adrien estaba hablando con alguien, parecía muy feliz.”

“¿Escuchaste de qué estaban hablando?”

“No, estaba escribiendo por chat. Me dijo que era alguien del juego. ¿Tú crees que es la misma persona de la que Kim mencionó ayer?”

El señor Agreste coge dos tazas y se va a la cafetera frente a la mesa donde la mujer rubia se sienta. “¿Sigues con eso? No hay forma de que sea una chica, menos una novia.”

Emilie infla uno de los cachetes al escuchar su respuesta. El día del accidente, Gabriel y Emilie fueron llamados por el hospital, para avisarles sobre lo sucedido a su hijo. Los dos llegaron rápidamente y se habían encontrado con los tres compañeros de Adrien, a los que ya habían visto varias veces. Eran cerca de las ocho, los doctores les dejaron pasar a la habitación en la que estaba el rubio recostado. Los tres amigos, a pesar de estar muy preocupados, dejaron pasar a los padres primero y esperaron para luego entrar. Al enterarse que no tenía heridas graves y que despertaría a lo máximo en un día, los rostros de los cinco se relajaron. Todos pasaron la noche en el hospital.

Al día siguiente Adrien se levantó casi por el medio día, pero aseguraba que no sentía alguna molestia o dolor. Sus padres ya estaban más tranquilos y sus amigos le contaron lo que había pasado.

 _“¡Estuviste en coma por un día! Casi nos matas del susto.”_ Luka fue el primero en hablar mientras Nino iba corriendo a avisar a un doctor que el paciente había despertado.

_“¿Un… día?” Emilie notó como Adrien se preocupaba por algo. “¿Qué hora es?”_

_“Es medio día.”_ Kim le responde.

Emilie vuelve a ver la cara de preocupación de Adrien. ¿Pensará que fue muy grave el accidente?

_“¿Entonces ayer se quedó esperando...?”_

Los ojos de Luka se abrieron como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, aun así Emilie no dijo nada.

_“¡Oh no! ¿Tú crees que estuvo toda la noche esperando a ChatNoir…?”_

_“¿Miss Noir? Acabas de levantarte de una coma, ¿por qué ella…? ¡El evento! Debimos haberle avisado…”_

Emilie se volteó a ver a su esposo el cual tampoco entendía mucho la conversación. Los dos intercambiaron unas miradas y decidieron salir un rato para terminar la documentación del hospital.

 _“¿De qué estarán hablando? Mencionaron a una chica, ¿será su novia?”_ Emilie susurró emocionada.

 _“¿Adrien con novia? ¿A caso alguna vez lo has visto cercano con alguna chica? Ese chico se va a casar cuando ya esté viejo.”_ Gabriel descartó rápidamente la idea.

 _“¿Y de quién será la culpa de su falta de interacción social? Aunque tampoco estoy segura, le llamaron Miss Noir. ¿A qué se referirán con ChatNoir?”_ la señora siguió interesada.

_“Seguramente es uno de los nombres que usan en los juegos esos. Ahora los jóvenes eligen nombres bien raros. La vez pasada me pasaron un libro de un autor llamado Hawk Moth, otro día encontré uno que se llamaba Papillon… Qué raros nombres ¿verdad?”_

Emilie le encontró lógica a las palabras de su esposo, pero seguía con la esperanza de alguna existencia femenina en la vida de su hijo.

_“Pero si Adrien es ChatNOIR… ¿Miss Noir?”_

Gabriel sacude la mano negando otra vez. _“Debe ser otra persona que juega bajo ese nombre. Es Adrien del que estamos hablando.”_

Ella rueda los ojos. _“Sí, Adrien. Tu hijo. Nuestro hijo.”_

Los dos se rieron y dejaron el tema al llegar a la mesa de documentos.

Regresando a la actualidad, Emilie vuelve a considerar la idea de que su hijo esté interesado en una chica, pero no dice nada mientras admira a su esposo con las mangas de la camisa remangadas preparando el café.

 

* * *

 

“Entonces, hasta hace unas horas no estabas interesada en ir de compras… ¿pero ahora estamos las cuatro en una tienda buscando ropa para ti?” Alya pregunta algo confundida mientras elije algún conjunto de ropa para su amiga.

“Sí, ¿por qué repentino cambio?” Chloè también le pregunta y luego una sonrisa traviesa aparece en su cara. “No me digas que… ¿tienes una cita?”

“¡¡¿UNA CITA?!!” Rose grita a todo pulmón antes de que la peli-azul pudiera contestar.

“¡N-no! ¡Claro que no!” Marinette intenta todo lo posible para no sonrojarse con la idea de la cita. _¡Oh dios! ¿¡Tengo una cita con ChatNoir?!_ Aunque pensamientos como esos no ayudaban a la causa. “Es… es una… ¡entrevista! ¡Tengo una entrevista de trabajo!”

Alya se vuelve a confundir. “¿Una entrevista de trabajo? Pero pensé que no ibas a buscar otro trabajo este año.”

“Es que… recibí un correo de una empresa pequeña y decidí volver intentar.” Marinette se reprochaba al no poder pensar en mejores mentiras. Solo rogaba que no le preguntaran por la empresa inexistente a la que iba…

“¿Y para qué tanto problema para comprar ropa? ¿Necesitas estar tan arreglada para una entrevista?”

“No… solo que mi ropa ya está algo gastada…”

Después de eso Marinette se alivia que ninguna de sus amigas le vuelve a cuestionar y se concentran en las prendas.

“¿Exactamente qué estamos buscando?” Alya pregunta.

“Algo con lo que pueda ir también a clases, voy a ir después de mi examen en la mañana.”

“¡Me acaban de hacer recordar!” Rose vuelve a decir excitada “Mañana en la tarde va a haber otro partido de básquet masculino, el último de este ciclo. Es Ciencias contra Letras, ¿vamos?”

“¡Eso no se pregunta! Es obvio que vamos a ir.” Chloè responde como si fuera obvio mientras mira la sección de los vestidos. “En los partidos de fin de ciclo siempre aparecen los de último año ¡Especialmente todos los guapos! Ya confirmaron que Adrien también va a jugar.”

“Hablando de Adrien, ¿hablaste con Nino?” Marinette le pregunta a la pelirroja.

Alya le sonríe de vuelta. “Sí, parece que Adrien tuvo un accidente pero no fue nada grave y por eso no se había podido comunicar conmigo. Las cosas con la empresa también parecen estar bajo control.”

Marinette se alivia al escuchar la respuesta, pero Chloè interrumpe para preguntarle sobre la asistencia al partido. Ella se reuniría con ChatNoir al medio día, seguramente tendría tiempo para ir a apoyar a su división en el partido. Ella lo confirma y sus amigas se ven satisfechas.

“Entonces tenemos que buscar algo con lo que destaques.” Alya se emociona mientras busca entre la ropa de todas las secciones. “Lo más probable es que todas las bellezas asistan para ver a Adrien y a los otros de último año, no podemos dejar que la belleza de nuestro departamento se quede detrás de las otras.”

Marinette suspira al escuchar a su amiga. Ella no quería impresionar o destacar en el partido, pero a ver quién le dijo que pidiera consejo a estas tres…

“¡Este!” Marinette se fija en Chloè que está sosteniendo un vestido rojo con escote. Y un corte en la falda.

“Eso es un poco…” No tuvo tiempo de quejarse al ser empujada rápidamente a los vestidores.

 

* * *

 

“Soy una genio.” Chloè dice cuando Marinette sale del vestidor con la ropa puesta.

“Por primera vez coincido contigo.” Alya dice mientras admira lo que ve.

“Marinette, el vestido parece que fue hecho para ti.” Rose dijo el primer comentario sobre el vestido rojo.

Marinette, en cambio, se sentía avergonzada con lo que sus amigas le habían hecho ponerse. “Yo creo que es demasiado.” El color del vestido era bonito pero muy llamativo, el escote era algo que no solía ponerse y el corte en la falda era algo que definitivamente no se pondría por su propia voluntad. “No pienso salir con esto.”

Sus amigas le ponen una cara. “Pero te queda hermoso, ¿qué es lo que no te gusta?”

“Es lindo pero, ¿no hay nada más… conservador?”

Sus amigas se le quedan mirando sin creer lo que está diciendo.

“Es que primero tengo que ir a dar un examen y luego a dar una entrevista, no me voy de fiesta.”

Alya suspira y acepta las condiciones de Marinette. “Bueno. Por favor, ¿nos puede ayudar a buscar algo más _conservador_ para la señorita?” la pelirroja se voltea para referirse a la señorita que las está asistiendo. La asistente les mira raro por un segundo pero se va a buscar prendas más “ _conservadoras_ ”.

En el vestidor por segunda vez, Marinette se prueba una polera blanca semi-elegante y una falda corta celeste. Esta vez se sintió más a gusto con el conjunto de ropa.

“¿Cómo es posible que te veas tan bien incluso con ropas corrientes?” Alya dijo el primer comentario.

“No se te ve mal, además se adecúa a todas las actividades de tu día.” Chloè concuerda con su amiga.

Rose se ve igual de emocionada. “Te queda bonito Mari. Si te sueltas el pelo creo que se te vería aún mejor.”

“Pues está decidido. Me llevo este.”

 

* * *

 

Al día siguiente, las cuatro chicas salieron juntas de los dormitorios y se dirigieron a la facultad. Eran quince para las diez y tenían suerte de empezar el día yendo como grupo.

“Pues sin darnos cuenta las cuatro nos hemos puesto falda.” Rose señaló.

Marinette no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Como había estado distraída con el encuentro con Chat, ella solo se había vestido con lo que compró el día anterior y había seguido a sus amigas. Pero ahora que se miraban entre ellas, las cuatro estaban con falda.

“Creo que Marinette nos contagió y nos arreglamos un poco más hoy.” La pelirroja se ríe.

Rose también se ríe. “¡Parecemos esos grupos de chicas populares de las películas!”

Unos minutos antes de las diez, las chicas llegan al edificio y se despiden para irse a sus respectivas clases. Marinette llega a su salón e intenta olvidarse al menos por ese momento de cierto gatito, para poder aprobar el examen. Hay algunos comentarios que los de su alrededor dicen sobre su cambio de ropas, pero ella no tiene tiempo para prestarles atención. Una vez que el profesor les dice que pueden empezar, la peli-azul bloquea cualquier pensamiento que la pueda distraer y empieza a resolver el examen.

Parece que estudió lo suficiente para el examen, porque cuando Marinette termina aún le queda media hora de sobra. Como ve que es la primera en terminar decide volver a revisar el examen antes de entregarlo. Pasados otros quince minutos, Marinette decide entregar el examen al que no le encuentra errores y sale algo apresurada del salón.

La joven de ojos celestes se da cuenta de su paso acelerado y decide ir a la puerta C con calma, ya que es un poco más temprano de lo que quedó con ChatNoir. O mejor dicho, como quedó ella. Realmente estaba nerviosa. Iba a conocer a ChatNoir, a su pareja en el juego, a su esposo. Pensó en qué es lo primero que debería decir, como saludar o intercambiar nombres. Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, _¿Cómo iban a reconocerse?_ Ella tenía el número de Chat, pero no tenía teléfono. Ni siquiera acordaron en cómo se vestirían para poder saber quién era al que esperaban o buscaban. Aunque ya era un poco tarde para eso, ya había llegado a la puerta C, por lo que decidió esperar parada en el pequeño puente.

Comenzó a ver sus alrededores para calmarse un poco y vio que no había muchas personas cerca. Reconocía a algunos profesores tomando café en unas bancas a lo lejos y algunos alumnos de arte dibujaban el paisaje en silencio. Cerca de ella no había nadie hasta que vio una figura acercarse al final del puente debajo de un árbol. Con algo de curiosidad, Marinette asoma su cabeza e intenta fijarse en la persona.

Y no es nada menos que Adrien Agreste.

Adrien Agreste vestido en su típico pantalón negro y camisa blanca.

Hechizada por un instante, Marinette aparta rápidamente la vista del príncipe del campus. Qué coincidencia que él estuviera también allí. _¿Estaría esperando también a alguien? Parece que sí. ¿Debería ir saludarlo?_ Marinette lo pensaba pero su cuerpo ya había comenzado a moverse hacia el rubio y ya era obvio que se estaba acercando a él. _¿Pero qué le digo? ¿Hola? ¿Qué coincidencia en verte?_ Para el momento que Marinette llegó a donde estaba parado el chico no tuvo más remedio con decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

“Oh, buenos días. Que coincidencia encontrarlo aquí.” _Bien Marinette, ahora va a creer que eres una rara… al menos no tartamudeaste._

“No es una coincidencia.” Marinette levanta la mirada al sorprenderse por aquella respuesta. “Te estaba esperando.”

La peli-azul no reaccionó por algunos segundos sin poder llegar a comprender. Mientras observaba al rubio notó como se formó una sonrisa en sus labios. “Esta vez no llegué tarde, Ladybug.”

Con semejante declaración, los ojos de Marinette se abrieron hasta el punto de que comenzaron a dolerle. “¿Chat…Noir?”

El joven de ojos verdes sigue sonriendo y esta vez gira un poco su cuerpo antes de seguir hablando. “Es medio día. ¿Te parece si vamos a un restaurante que conozco?”

Marinette aun sorprendida no encuentra las palabras para contestarle y solo asiente con la cabeza. El rubio se voltea y le empieza a señalar el camino. Los dos se ponen en marcha, pero Marinette se queda quieta pon un minuto todavía pensando. _Esto es irreal, puede ser que nos hayamos confundido. ¿Y si viene otro ChatNoir a buscarme? ¿Y si no estoy aquí?_

Adrien puede notar la discusión interna de Marinette y decide volver a hablar. “¿Te gustan los platillos asiáticos, mi lady?”

“¿Mi…Lady?” Marinette se fija en el apodo que solo usa ChatNoir, su gatito. Los dos se miran perdidamente por unos segundos y Marinette llega a comprender que sí, que realmente él es Chat.

Como respuesta, ella le sonríe tímidamente y se apresura en caminar a su lado, y los dos siguen su camino en un cómodo silencio.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí está el tan esperado encuentro. Sé que quieren más, pero no se preocupen, este es solo el comienzo. ¿Qué le espera a estos dos? Gracias a todo su apoyo, realmente sus comentarios me alegran el día. La semana pasada terminé con mis exámenes parciales y espero que pronto suba el siguiente capítulo. Si quieren ver la ropa de Marinette pueden ir a mi Twitter o a Wattpad, donde siempre subo imágenes. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Sus comentarios son bienvenidos. ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Twitter: @Little_Rain0048
> 
> -LR

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está basada en la novela china "A Slight Smile is very Charming" y su adaptación a drama "Love o2o". Leí la novela hace algunos años y volví a ver el drama cuando la pusieron en Netflix. Para los que no la han visto (las novelas y el drama), ¡se las recomiendo! También voy a subir la versión en inglés tanto en FanFiction como en AO3.


End file.
